Friend or Foe
by NellyLove
Summary: *COMPLETE* Matt betrays Jeff at the Royal Rumble. How does their best friend since the age of 5 take it. When her world seems to fall apart, who will be there for her? Matt or Gregory? And whose feelings will she return? Gregory/OC/Matt!
1. It's 'Adam Copeland'

**So, here's a new story I've been working on for the past week. I have a few chapters in advance ready! So, this is all about the whole Matt betrayed Jeff kinda thing with a twist! I will be following the events on SmackDown and at Pay per views as best I can but i'm adding another character(Violet) to the mix so she changes things!**

**the story starts the Friday before the Royal Rumble. And yes, I made Ashley come back, but just for this chapter. She'll be gone for the rest of the story so far, sadly. Um, other than that, that's it! Read, Review, and of course ENJOY!!!-Angel**

**Disclaimer: oh, i only own Violet and in the future Julissa. That's it! I wish I owned Gregory "Shane" Helms, but I sadly don't!!!!! Oh well!  
**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I was stretching with Maria and Ashley in the Gorilla position, laughing and giggling with my two best friends. Then _he_ walked by. _He_ being Matt Hardy. Something has been up with him lately. He's not, well, himself, or something like that. Just not normal. It's bothering me. He's been giving me a lot of attention lately, I don't know why.

I purposefully started a conversation with Ashley just to distract myself. Then Maria nudged me stealthily in my side. "Uh, Vi, _Adam Copeland_ is staring at you," she whispered to me. My eyes widened as I sent a sneaky glance in his direction. Sure enough, he was. I groaned mentally, _What the hell does he want? _"He is staring at me," I echoed what Maria said, but it wasn't a question. "I know, that's what Maria said," Ashley whispered.

"You should go talk to him," Maria suggested, "and find out why he's looking at you like that." I looked at her as if she were crazy and I knew Ashley was mirroring my look. "It's freaking _Adam Copeland_ you just don't wanna get caught up in him!" Ashley whisper-yelled. I nodded in agreement. "Do you not remember all the stories we've been told about him and how he treats women," I said pointing at Maria. "I thought he only _acted_ that way. Like when he's Edge he's like that, but when he's _Adam_ he's different. You never know," she sighed.

I shook my head again. "I don't need a guy, or a relationship, right now. I'm focusing on winning the Diva's Championship from Maryse," I glanced worriedly at Maria's face. "Are you okay after what happened?" I asked nervously. "I'm fine, promise!" Maria beamed happily. "I don't believe you," Ashley sighed. I nodded my head in agreement. Maria wasn't okay, I could tell. "I think you should stop lying, Ria," I said in a sing-song voice. She glowered at us and shook her head, "I told you, I'm fine. I just wish someone could've come out and _helped_ me," she muttered.

If you didn't know two weeks ago Maria was attacked by Michelle McCool, the bitch. Last week Michelle beat the crap out of my other friend Eve. This week there is nothing for her to do. So, ya know. Whatever to her...

Both Ashley and I sighed. "You know, this week is my first week back," Ashley pointed out. "And I wasn't even _here, _in the same state as you, two weeks ago," I informed her. Maria rolled her eyes, "I know, I was just hoping someone _else_ would help me, you know," She said, hinting to a certain guy she had a thing for. "Oh, you mean Jeff!" Ashley laughed. Both Maria and I elbowed her in the stomach to make her shut up. "No one's supposed to know, remember?" Maria growled. "Yeah, Ash, so _shut up!!!"_ I whisper-yelled in her ear.

"Oh," she said sending an apologetic smile in Maria's direction. Maria smiled back accepting Ashley's unspoken apology. I giggled at the two friends. "Yeah, we're glad to have you back, Ash," I said giggling still. "Thanks!" she glowed happily. Then she turned curious, "why weren't you here, as in SmackDown, last week?" she questioned. I sighed, "I got time off, somehow, 'cause it was my mama's birthday," I explained. "Why did you sigh?" Maria asked quirking an eyebrow. "Because my whole family was there, and although my immediate family supports my profession the others, my grandparents, aunties, uncles, great aunts, great uncles, and others, don't agree with my job choice," I explained unenthusiastically.

"Oh right," Maria said guiltily, apologetically. I shrugged, "whatever, their loss," I replied nonchalantly. All of a sudden Maria and Ashley's eyes widened "Hey Maria," a deep voice greeted my red-headed friend. I turned around slightly to see Adam Copeland approaching our small group. "Uh, Hi Adam," Maria stuttered her greeting. She smiled flirtatiously and it made me want to gag. Maria tossed her long locks over her right shoulder and batted her eyelashes and crossed her arms over her chest emphasizing her cleavage.

I met Ashley's eyes and she made a gagging motion across her neck with her hands. I cracked a smile and wanted to start laughing. Ashley and I shared a smile then focused back on Maria and Adam's flirting. He finally got to the point. "Would you like to go get something to eat after the show?" Adam asked Maria. She smiled widely then recovered her cool and flirtatious composure. "Sure Adam, I'd like that," she said with a small grin and nodded a few times.

"Great. I'll meet you outside the arena a half hour after the show," he said cheerily and nodded. He smiled one last, Edge-like, time then left. Once he was gone, like traditional girlfriends who just stood by and watched while their best friend got asked out, we squealed in excitement. Yeah, I mean Ashley and I don't think Adam is the greatest guy but we were still happy Maria got asked out. Sure, Maria's been crushing on Jeff since their small storyline back on RAW, but it never turned into anything. Though Maria secretly wished it would.

She turned to us placing a finger to her pale pink lips trying to shush us. But Ashley and I couldn't help it! The two of us finally settled down and Ashley nudged Maria in her ribs. "Now you get to find out if your assumption is true," Ashley pointed out. I giggled and glanced around the backstage area. That's when I noticed Jeff watching the three of us. My mouth dropped as I looked back at Ashley. I nodded my head stealthily to where Jeff was watching.

She saw it and mouthed 'oh boy!' I couldn't help but giggle. We were such little kids! Maria raised her eyebrows questioningly at us. I smirked and rolled my eyes toward Jeff. "Your crush was watching the flirting showdown between you and Adam," I whisper-giggled to her. She blushed fiercely. "OMG! I had no idea he was looking! I'm so stupid!" she whisper-yelled to me and Ashley trying to keep her voice as quiet as possible. I smirked, "isn't it cute how she doesn't want it to seem like she doesn't like him," I teased talking to Ashley. Ash nodded in agreement.

Maria's face turned a bright crimson and I couldn't help but smile at her. "You look like a tomato, Ria," I told her giggling. "Ha!" Ashley burst out pointing a finger at Maria. "I told you I'm not the only one that describes you like that when you're embarrassed," she said pointedly. I smirked at Ashley. Maria just nodded, feeling frazzled. "I'm gonna go to hair and make up," she informed then walked off. "Ashley and I will help you get ready for your date later!" I called after her. Surprisingly, and very uncharacteristically she flipped me off as she hurried away down the hall.

"Why is she going to hair and make up?" Ashley asked, her cheeks puffing up with air as she tried to hold back her laughter. "I have no idea! She doesn't even have a match. She's not even supposed to be here," I giggled. Ashley and I both burst out in laughter.

Ashley and I were left their laughing our asses off. Then an arm was thrown around my shoulders. "Hey Violet," Gregory greeted. "Aw! The Hurricane has finally found me," I teased. He smiled as I turned to face him. "Wat's up? Shane!" I asked grinning. "Nothing really. But Jeff's kinda mad that Maria agreed to go on a date with Copeland. You know how he still feels about Adam," he sighed. "Oh, really. Are you sure it's jealousy not anger," Ashley stated smirking. "Hmm... It could be that Ash, you never know," Gregory smiled at me.

I smiled back at him wrapping one of my arms around his waist as he placed his arm back around my shoulders. Ashley smiled, "this is _such _a cute picture!" she exclaimed. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as I glanced up at Shane. He was blushing too and it kinda comforted my embarrassment slightly. I reached my hand up and tugged on his ponytail, "so, you have a match tonight," I asked changing the subject. He smiled at me gratefully as he wanted to change the subject as well.

"Me against Shelton, again," he sighed sounding bored. I smiled up at him. "What about you Vio?" he asked using my nickname that he and Matt had given me when I first started in the WWE. "I'm teaming with Ash," I replied grinning widely. "And we're scheduled to win!" Ashley said proudly. "Who're you two up against?" He asked curiously. "Victoria and _Michelle_," I answered placing every feeling of hatred I had in her name. I really, seriously wasn't too fond of Michelle any longer.

After what she did to Ria, and my other close friend, Eve, I would probably never like her again. Those two attacks weren't scripted. Yeah, I know it looked like it was supposed to, but it wasn't. Her character was supposed to turn heel but not by beating the crap out of my friends, never like that. I loathed the sight of her, especially when she throws herself all over Jeff and Matt like they belong to her. It's gross, seriously. I know Shane thinks the same but Matt and Jeff seem to be too entranced by her to care what Shane and Jimmy and Ron and I thought.

Ashley distracted me from my angry mental rant for a second. "It's Victoria's last match before retirement, you know," she informed us. "Really!?!" I asked/yelled in astonishment. I was _so _gonna miss her. Victoria helped train me. She was like a big, tough loving sister to me. I really respected her in the ring. "Wait, that means she's gonna beat the shit out of Lisa after we win, huh?" I asked fully anticipating the answer I received. "Uh, yeah, she is," Ash replied quietly. Yep, I hate Michelle, the bitch! She was so arrogant. She was worse than Maryse now. That's hard to beat 'cause Maryse calls herself the 'sexiest of the sexy' … yeah... right... back to Michelle.

It kinda disgusted me that she thought any guy who was with her was blessed and _lucky _to be with her. In my opinion, any guys who was with her was a freaking idiot! Ugh! I can't wait till my new feud with her starts. Maybe they'll team me with Ria and Eve to take the bitch down. Hopefully!

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Please review! I appreciate it all!!!!-Angel**


	2. Random Accidents

**I'm _SO _surprised by the overwhelming response I got to this story! It feels awesome! I totally have more inspiration now! WOW! Anyways, this is the last time you see Ashley(sniffle) I know, kinda sad. There may be some phone calls or brief visits in the future but she's gonna get injured again!**

**The Royal Rumble is coming up soon in the story! What will happen? And what's with the past between Matt and Violet? If there is any. . .**

**Revised: 8/14/10- fixed some small details that were decided later in the fic...**

* * *

I was waiting in the gorilla position watching Hurricane's match excitedly. He was scheduled to win and get another title shot! Shelton was to preoccupied with being all uppity about being entered in the rumble so it was easy for Shane. He won, as planned. Yeah, it was staged. Anyways, Shane walked backstage slapping some of the fans' hands on the way.

When he got back here I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Great match!" I complimented. "Why thank you Vio," he said chuckling. "Hey Violet! Our tag match is next!"Ash called excitedly. "Cool! I'll be there in a sec!" I replied. Shane locked his arms under my knees and spun around. "Hey! Stop it! I have a match in like, _two_ minutes!" I laughed happily. "Okay, okay," he allowed and knelt down. I hopped off his back. "Well, that was fun," I sighed looking up at him. He smiled back down at me.

"Good luck out there," he wished me. I nodded in thanks then bit my lip nervously as I heard Michelle's music hit and watched her walk out onto the ramp. "Hey," Gregory said softly cupping my chin with the side of his hand and tilting it up toward him. "You'll kick her ass, no doubt," he said smiling and raising his eyebrows. I smiled up at him and nodded, "thanks Shane," I said softly. He dropped his hand and gave me a quick hug, wished me luck again, then left to take a shower.

I turned around just as Ashley approached me. "Come on! My return is soon!" she squealed excitedly. "I know Ash! I'm so happy!" I squeaked back. A few seconds later I turned back to Ashley. "I'll see you out there. Make you entrance _BIG!_" I said with a wide smiled. She nodded quickly then my theme song started, Pressure by Paramore, and I headed out.

I ran out in front of the crowd and they cheered loudly. I did my usual entrance then bounced over to the ring. I got in and Charles looked at me expectantly. I bit my lip and he looked at me confused. "I don't have a tag partner, Maria's out," I said sadly. Charles was walking over to Joey to tell him to call a forfeit when I yelled to stop him.

I pointed to the stage. Just then Ashley's theme hit and the crowd went wild! I jumped up and down in excitement. Ashley did her usual entrance but spent extra times interacting with the fans. Finally she made it to the ring. Michelle was staring at Ashley in disbelief while Victoria just nodded. I smirked at Michelle. Ashley jumped into the ring and hugged me. "Ash, I want in first." I told her. I looked behind my back and saw Michelle pacing back and forth in her corner.

"I want Michelle," I growled. Ashley suddenly turned serious and she nodded. "You got it Vio." She nodded briskly then I patted her shoulder then broke out little huddle. I spun around to face Michelle. "You ready _Violet_?" she asked angrily. "More ready than you think," I replied testily. Michelle nodded and then we lunged. I dodged her blow and kneed her in the stomach. I Irish-whipped her into the corner and ran at her hoping up onto the second rope and punching her in the face a few times. Charles pulled me off and I broke the five count.

I took a few steps back and waited for Charles to move out of the way before I ran forward, spearing her into the turnbuckle. She cried out in pain and I smirked. I grabbed her hand wrenching it around and then drug her over to my corner. I smiled at Ashley and she nodded. I tagged her in and let her have a go at Michelle. Sadly Michelle soon gained the upper hand and a near win. Thankfully Ash kicked out. She got a good shot in on Michelle from her laying down position and they both crawled toward their separate corners. Michelle got the tag mere seconds before Ashley then I was beating the crap out of Victoria.

Victoria got beaten down and then all hell broke loose. I tagged Ashley in quickly and Ashley went for the pin and Michelle went to break it up but instead I ran in and clotheslined Michelle. I turned around just in time to see Charles slap his hand down on the map for the third time. I threw my hands up in the air in Ash's hand sign in victory. I ran over to Ashley and hugged her. We celebrated and I rose her hand in triumph. "We are awesome!" I whispered to her as we hugged again.

We left the ring a few minutes later and headed backstage before I could see Michelle beat Victoria up. Once there Shane approached me. "Good job ladies!" he congratulated with a smile. "Thank you _Hurricane,_" I said sarcastically. I always used his ring name when backstage cause you never know when the camera's are on. And sure, everybody knows his real name but still, you gotta keep up the act. He smiled at me then nodded his head to the right slightly. I glanced over for a split-nanosecond and saw the camera on us.

I turned to Ashley who was still beaming brightly. "Ash, you were amazing, per usual!" I said happily. She nodded and brushed away one of her joyous tears, "thank you Violet. Gosh, I'm not supposed to cry," she said sniffling. I smiled and hugged her. Shane smirked, "what, no hugs for me," he joked. "Aww, Hurricane feels left out," Ash said in a little kid voice. I smiled. "Share the love," he kidded. "Fine I will," I said smiling and I separated from Ash and hugged him. He hugged me back then we separated. And the camera was shut off.

The camera guy nodded to me and the three of us nodded back. "So, we going partying tonight?" I asked excitedly raising my eyebrows in question. "Definitely!" Shane responded instantly. "I think Jeff needs to party some more after that hit and run accident," he sighed quietly. I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, did the police ever figure out who it was?" I asked. "No, they don't have any good leads or clues. It was probably some random dude," Shane replied rolling his eyes. I bit my lip trying to hold back my sarcastic remark; but I couldn't. "Yeah, and the person who attacked him before Survivor Series was a random dude too," I growled.

Shane met my eyes. "Yeah, I know how you feel," he replied sighing. "Hey," I bumped his shoulder with mine, "he'll be fine. We're not gonna let anyone else beat the crap out of him again." He smiled at my reassuring promise. "Thanks," he whispered wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "So," he's gonna be on the Cutting Edge later tonight?" I asked. He nodded, "yeah, I'm kinda worried. I have a bad feeling." I frowned, "yeah, me too." I didn't want to admit it, but yeah, I did. There have just been _way _too many freak accidents with Jeff recently.

I bit my lip and my frown deepened. "Who do you think it is?" Shane asked. I shrugged, "I don't really know. But I think Jeff and Matt might be wrong. I don't think it's Adam. I don't know why I think he's innocent, but I just do," I explained. Shane nodded, "I feel exactly the same way. I don't think it's Adam either. It's someone else, I don't know who," he sighed running a hand through his long hair. We both sighed in unison.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change so we can all be here during the Cutting Edge," Shane suggested. I nodded in agreement, "okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Shane nodded and I turned to Ash. "You mind if I steal the showers first?" I asked. "Not at all," she replied smiling. I nodded then headed off to the locker room the two of us face divas shared.

I hopped in the shower quickly and let the warm water calm my jittery nerves. _What am I so nervous about?Is it Maria's date? Or Jeff being on the Cutting Edge? Or Michelle McCool taking someone else out?I have no idea... I need a freaking break! _Yeah, a break, something I wasn't going to get. Vickie isn't too fond of me. I have no idea why, she just isn't, maybe it's because I helped Triple H out lat week when he made fun of her. Yeah, well then MVP had to be in a last man standing match against the Big Show after that. I shrugged to myself as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and over to my bag I pulled out a set of my normal clothes and changed into them. I was just wearing a simple purple camisole top and tight dark jeans.

I grabbed my 'Islands' Hoodie off the arm of the couch, shrugged it on, and left the locker room grabbing my cell and slipping it into my back pocket. I checked the time on my watch, yes I wore a watch. Don't laugh at me. I still had a good ten, fifteen minutes maybe until the Cutting Edge. My bad feeling just got worse and worse with each minute that passed. A feeling of dread filled the pit of my stomach. Something bad was gonna go down during the Cutting Edge. Not to mention the Cutting Edge can't be that long there was only fifteen minutes left until eleven. SmackDown rarely went past it's designated time, due to the news that came on after pretty much anywhere in the US.

I arrived at the gorilla position and instantly spotted my friends. I walked over, "what up?" I asked smiling. "Nothing really Vio," Matt said smiling at me as he joined us. _Where the hell was her? Who cares?..._ I quirked an eyebrow and turned to Jeff, "so what are you and Adam gonna talk about out there?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I really don't know." He sounded frustrated I smiled reassuringly. But my bad feeling just got a lot worse. "Just don't hurt yourself okay," I said sounding slightly concerned. I caught Shane's eye and he looked worried too. R-Truth and Jimmy Wang Yang joined us and I continued chatting with my buddies for the next ten minutes. "Okay, five minutes left until the show is over and Edge just started talking, like, two minutes ago," I pointed out. I glanced worriedly at Jeff, "looks like you won't be talking very long," I sighed.

Jeff nodded and then a stage hand told him it was time for him to enter. I turned the screen. Edge was talking about Jeff and then he welcomed Jeff to come out to the ring. Jeff went out glancing back at us briefly. "I can't watch," I muttered. Matt nodded in agreement along with R-Truth and the two guys turned away but Jimmy and Shane kept watching. And then, just as I turned back around, it happened. The pyrotechnics, they blasted right in Jeff's face. Oh. Shit.

"No," I whispered as I watched Jeff fall down onto the metal stage as the fireworks died down. Jimmy, wide-eyed, ran out first. "Crap!" Shane muttered. I grabbed his hand as he ran toward the ramp entrance. We both raced out there after Jimmy and were at Jeff's side in seconds. Matt was out with us less than ten seconds later along with paramedics then R-Truth was crowding around the EMTs as they got Jeff on the stretcher. _The stretcher..._ Shane grabbed my shoulders and held me back from the stretcher and Jimmy waited beside us as Matt and R-Truth walked backstage right behind the _stretcher. _

We followed it backstage slowly, me crying soundlessly against Shane's shoulder. _That was not just a random pyrotechnics accident... _I thought accusingly.

* * *

**Hmm...? Why do stretchers freak Violet out? I dunno! Your just gonna have to wait and find out! Hahahahah! **

**Oh, and please review! If you wanna see more, I'm only gonna update if I get some reviews! Thank you to all who have reviewed already! It means so very much to me!**


	3. Why Didn't Anyone Tell Me!

**NOTE- Okay! People have been reviewing like crazy(which makes me happy and inspired) soooo here's the next chapter! Just for the record, I have nothing against Jeff Hardy's girlfriend(Beth) but, in my story, there's gonna be a little twist, okays!?! Yeah, so...... whatever! Hope you all, Read, Review, and(DON'T FORGET) ENJOY!!!!!!!-Angel**

**

* * *

**

We were all still pretty shake from the pyrotechnics accident. Mainly Jeff and I. Everyone else was over it, but they had to take him out on a _stretcher!_ I'm deathly afraid of that ever happening to me or anyone I love. So seeing Jeff, one of my best and closest friends, taken away on a _stretcher_ was horrible for me. I have seen so many people die on _stretchers. _They are just plain.... I can't even think of a word to describe it.

But now, it was the Friday before the Royal Rumble. Matt had a match, and that was it. I didn't even have a match. It was the Bella Twins against Natalya and _the bitch. _I was backstage in my street clothes. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, Jeff wasn't even here. So, what could happen? Well, here's that answer. Matt was ambushed by Mark Henry and his opponent Sunday, Jack Swagger. The guys and I couldn't even do anything! I was held up by a cussing war with Michelle while Shane and Jimmy were being held back by Ezekiel Jackson and Brian Kendrick. R-Truth was held back by Shelton.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath then I pushed Michelle away roughly. But, too late, Matt had already lost. "Dammit!" I hissed. The other guys that were holding my buddies off went away and Shane came over to me. "You alright Vio?" he asked worriedly. "Why does it always happen that we can never help our friends in time?" I groaned in question to his question. "I don't know Violet, I don't know," he said softly pulling me into a much obliged hug.

* * *

Matt came backstage while Shane and I were separating. I ran over to him, "oh, Matty are you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Fine, I'll be just fine," he replied turning and walking away coldly. "What?" I said softly in confusion. "He's probably just upset about losing," Shane pointed out resting a warm hand on my shoulder. "Right, upset about losing," I echoed Shane. _That is __**so **__not why he's acting like this. There's something more. Something I can't figure out! Dammit!!!!_

I had that horrible feeling the rest of the weekend and up to the Royal Rumble. Yeah, I didn't have a match neither did Jimmy or Shane. We were kinda all bummed about it. The only way I would have had a match was if it was for the Women's Championship, which is on RAW. Sucky! Yeah, I know. So, now, I was sitting backstage with Jimmy and Shane watching Jeff pace the room.

Matt's match had just started and Jeff had been worrying ever since. He wanted his brother to win the title back so badly. He wanted to reunite their tag team again while they were both champions. I wanted them to as well but, who am I to have an opinion right? Heh. Anyways, Jeff was pacing and our heads were going back and forth, back and forth, just watching him. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped to my feet and determinedly walked over to Jeff and stood right in his path so he had to stop pacing. He did and looked up.

"Vio, please move. I just need to keep myself busy," he sighed. "Uh, no," I replied raising and eyebrow. Jeff sighed and looked away. "Do you want me to call Beth, so you can talk to her?" I asked and guess what, I'd been left out of the loop. "Vio, Beth and I broke up after the hit and run accident. She said dating me was getting too dangerous," he replied sadly. _Shit! Now I made him feel bad. Oh well, right now, I'm pissed. _"Wait, why the hell didn't you guys tell me they broke up?" I asked spinning on my heel to face Shane and Jimmy.

Jimmy looked completely innocent, as usual, but he was. So I set my glare between Jeff and Shane. "Why does no one tell me anything!?!" I was PO'd. "What, is it because I'm the only girl in the group anymore!?! I don't get it! Why am I always the last to know!?!" and with that I stormed out of the locker room and down the hall. I'd go wait for Matt to finish his match.

I was fast-walking down the hall when I heard someone call my name. I didn't turn. I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't need to. I knew the voice. "Violet," he panted as he finally caught up to me and spun me around to face him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him. "Violet, look at me, please," he begged when he finally caught his breath. I met Shane's eyes slowly. "Why didn't anyone tell me. Now I feel like shit for bringing it up," I snapped, quickly swiping away my frustrated tears.

"Please don't cry Vio," he whispered, wiping away the few tears I had missed. "Answer the question Shane," I said in a demanding tone. "Okay, we all knew how you never really liked Beth and that you thought she was a gold digger and all, well, you were right. And Matt and Jeff agreed not to tell you 'cause they didn't want to hear you say 'I told you so' for as long as they live," Shane replied. "That is a crappy reason not to tell your best friend," I said angrily while looking away. Gregory cupped my chin and turned my face towards his.

I shook my head and walked away. _That was a bullshit answer! But it was probably partly true. I want the full answer, not part of it. But I'm obviously not gonna get it from Shane. _I tried to walk away quickly but Shane followed just as fast. "Vio, calm down," he said worriedly. "We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner, okay," He said forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Fine, okay, I forgive you," I said finally. Just then, the bell rang, followed by Jack Swagger's theme music. "Shit," Shane and I muttered simultaneously.

**Jeff's POV**

Dammit! My brother had lost, that is so not good. Jimmy and I were walking down the hall quickly. I saw Gregory talking to Violet. We ran up to them. "C'mon guys, we gotta go get my brother," I sighed. They both nodded and then we headed toward the gorilla position. Matt was backstage and I was at his side immediately. "Matt are you okay?" Violet asked worriedly. Matt just nodded, trying to cover up the tears.

But Vio saw them. Vio hates it when people cry. I've only seen her cry twice in all the time I've known her. The first time, when her father was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer; the second time was when her family was informed that her older brother had been killed overseas . Those were two horrible years for her. She lost the most important man in her life.

I was jolted back into the present when my brother leaned on my shoulder. "Matt let's get you back to the locker room," I suggested. But Matt shook his head, and suddenly he seemed kinda distant. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later for your match," he said and then was gone. Everyone looked confused. R-Truth joined us right after Matt had left, looking just as confused. "What the hell was that all about?" Violet asked scratching her head. "Is there something else I don't know?" she questioned looking fumed already. "No, no!" Shane assured her, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her away.

Her only tattoo was showing. It was on her hip. The American flag with the words **'Damien' **and **'from Cameron' **written across the flag. It was dedicated to her brother, Damien. Now she hugged Shane, "thanks for letting me know, you're all so extremely honest with me," she said sarcastically.

She took a deep breath then her gaze traveled to the walking figure of my older brother. "I'll go talk to him," she said, "I'm probably the only one he'll talk to." Everyone, except Shane, nodded uneasily but she didn't notice. I didn't think her going to talk to my brother was a good idea_, _but she wouldn't listen to me, probably.


	4. Sensibility or Hysteria

**Okay! Hello everyone!!! What up!!!!! I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far! It means so much to me and provided my much needed motivation and inspiration! (haha that rhymes!!!) Okay, so it's in Violet's POV the WHOLE time, writing in Jeff's POV(ORV) was harder then it looks.... So, anyway! The Royal Rumble is in this chapter as well as some drama! But there will be more on the way!!!! WOOOOO!!!! So, I know you've all been waiting to see how Vio takes Matt's betrayal, sooo(without further ado) READ.....(!) REVIEW......(!) .... AND.....(!).................... _ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

-**Angel**

* * *

**Violet's POV**

I had to jog to catch up with Matt. "Matt, wait up!" I called to him but he didn't slow the slightest. "Rude," I muttered under my breath as I jogged faster. I finally caught up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "What Violet?" he asked, sounding a little pissed. "Look Matt, I didn't do anything to you. I'm trying to be nice, chill, or so help me God I will kick your ungrateful friendless ass,"I threatened.

That shut him up, "I'm not friendless," he muttered. "Yet," I replied, rolling my eyes. He looked at me shocked, "If you keep acting this way none of us will wanna talk to you anymore," I stated matter-of-factly. I shook my head, "Matt, I've known you for a damn long time. You're acting differently than usual. I would know. What's up, why are you acting so strangely?" I asked staring him straight in the eyes. My pale green eyes were filling with frustrated tears again. "Hey Violet! What's up girly?" it was Maria. I choked my tears down and wiped the one that had fallen away.

I turned to her, "oh, nothing," I replied smiling. She smiled her bubbly smile at me. "Cool, um, Jeff's match is next," she informed me, winking. I couldn't help but laugh at her, "Are you ready to be the first one to congratulate him after he wins?" I asked her giggling. She nodded excitedly, "I feel like it's right," she said then sighed. And something occurred to me, "we never asked you how your date went!" I exclaimed. "Oh, well, it didn't happen," she said quietly. "Wait, what!?! It didn't happen?" I asked confused. She nodded, "he canceled after his match."

* * *

I stared at her surprised. I felt horrible. I had totally forgotten about her date and it was like a whole week later! I am such a bad friend. "Don't worry about it, c'mon!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me away. I forgot all about Matt.

We were watching Jeff's match. Completely content with the way it was turning out. Jeff jumped off of a ladder onto Chavo and through the announce table. I smiled widely loving that Jeff was so in his element with a no-disqualification match. _Thank you Vickie! _I said for one of the first times, EVER! Wow. Anyways, we were all watching with Shane at my side. We both felt it, though. I could feel that horrible pulling, dark, nagging, feeling of dread which had formed in the pit of my stomach.

I reached out for Shane's hand and linked my fingers through his. Shane glanced over at me and tried to smile reassuringly. I leaned against his shoulder and continued watching Jeff's match. I looked toward the curtain and saw Vickie walking toward it quickly. "Dammit," I muttered trying to pull away from Shane. "No," he whispered grabbing my arm and holding me back. He nodded toward Vickie's right and there he was. The one guy who could go out there and help Jeff; Matt. I smiled, know I knew everything would be okay. I looked up into Shane's eyes and he looked just as relieved.

Matt smiled at us and lifted the chair he was gripping tightly. I looked up at the screen again and saw Vickie pull the ref out of the ring. I glanced over again to make eye contact with Matt but he was gone. I watched the screen closely. He pulled Vickie away, got in, and the set up the chair. Matt nodded at Jeff and he went to get the second chair. _Perfect! They're gonna conchairto Edge! Beautiful!_ "A conchairto," I whispered sounding surprised. Shane nodded, "yep."

We both smiled up at the TV as they set the conchairto up. Jeff was just straightening up when... The world froze and the scene played out in slow motion. "No," I breathed as I watched in disbelief. _I couldn't believe it!!! No way did Matt just do that!!! I can't believe it!!! Matt! Why?!? I don't get it! Why would he do this? _It felt like the world was exploding around me and the only safe place that was safe were the few feet surrounding me where my friends were standing. Shane's hand tensed in mine.

The tears fell down my face. I shook my head feebly and I felt as if every ounce of the friendship I shared with Matt had just been completely erased. I choked on my breath and Shane grabbed my chin gently and turned my face to look at him. "Please, Vio, calm down," he whispered worriedly. I nodded but the tears didn't stop. He took my face in his hands and thumbed away my tears.

He pulled me against his chest and I could tell he was glaring at Matt over my head as he walked backstage and off to his locker room. Shane let go of me eventually and pulled me away at arms length. "I don't believe it," I whispered. "Neither do I," Shane said softly looking away. I could tell he was angry with himself for not doing anything. I felt the same way. "It's not your fault Shane," I said softly turning his face toward mine. I bit my lip and he sighed. "I know, but, our bad feeling. I'm going to kill him," he growled the last bit. "No!" I said quickly, my eyes widening.

I felt a tremor run through his body. "How could he do that to his own brother?" He asked in disbelief. "Shane, I don't know. I don't know. Jimmy placed his hand on my back and I turned to face him. He nodded over to where two refs were helping Jeff walk. "Jeff," I said worriedly. They sat him down on a chair and looked him over. Jeff could barely keep his eyes open.

After a few moments they took him back to their office/room thing. Charles Robinson approached me and my friends. "It looks like he has a concussion," he said sadly. "Holy hell," I breathed through my teeth. The anger was seething through me and I was desperately trying to control it and hold it back. I bit down on my lip trying to stop myself from screaming. Charles said something more to Shane and Jimmy but I didn't hear any of it.

I was focusing too hard on trying to be calm. Shane finally noticed how quiet I was. "Vio, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "No, I'm gonna hit something, _hard,_" I growled letting my anger slip through slightly. Jimmy and Shane looked slightly scared. They knew a made Violet Pierce was the scariest thing in the world, no doubt. "Calm down, please, Vio," Shane said firmly placing his hands on my shoulders. "I could kill him," I said darkly. "Calm down," Shane repeated.

I nodded, taking a deep breath, "I'll try. But I make no promises in not harming him." Shane nodded, "I can't make any promises either," he sighed angrily. "This better be some kind of sick joke or I'm gonna seriously kill him. How the hell could he do that, to his own brother!?! That would be like me hitting Shannon in the head with a sledge hammer. It's just something you would _never _do!!!" I said near hysteria. No I was going insane.

I ran a hand through my hair. Maria came over to us, frowning. "Violet, darling, chill, please," she begged. I shook my head quickly, "I can't I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill one of my closest friends that I've know since I was five! I'm gonna do it. I have to!!!" I was talking hysterically. I couldn't help it. This was my default emotion in these kind of situations. Screw Sensibility!

* * *

**Hm.... Will Violet actually kill Matt? I wouldn't put it past her!!! hahahaha! Hope you all liked it! There will be more either this weekend or next weekend, depends on the reviews and the inspiration! Thanks to everyone who's been sticking to this story! You guys are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Who Will Take Care of You?

**Here's the next chapter! Let's see how Violet reacts when the Royal Rumble comes around, shall we? heheheh! I kinda almost feel sorry for Matt in the future(you'll find out soon enough!) soooo, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, much love to those special people who can actually click that button at the end of chapter! For all of you(many and most of you) who read this and DON'T click that button! Press AWAY!!!! I allow anonymous reviews, so take a shot at it! I need all the feedback i can get! That's the only way I'll keep updating! Anyways... Read, Review, and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

It was the Friday after the Royal Rumble. None of us were doing anything except for R-Truth and Jimmy. I had a meeting with Vince earlier in the week and I was informed that I would be Shane's new valet. So right now I was stretching, for no reason. I didn't have a match. Eve was making her presence know tonight. It turns out, in Ashley's little match last week, she was injured. Great, I know. She'll be out for a while, again.

Shane and I would have a small promo after Eve's interview with Michelle, oh excuse me, _the bitch. _Eve had just slapped Michelle and then it went to Shane, R-Truth, and I talking somewhere backstage.

"_Hey man. Hey Violet. What are you two doing together?" R-Truth asked. Hurricane smiled, "well, Violet's my new valet, as of tonight," he announced. "Man, that's awesome." R-Truth said happily. "Yeah, really cool," Hurricane said glancing over at me. I smiled and nodded, "I'm happy to be teaming with you."_

We continued chatting for a few more seconds then the camera was shut off. "We're gonna put it in past the halfway mark in the show," the camera man informed us. Yeah, we were pre-taping the promo, why not. I nodded. "We have about fifteen minutes before the show starts," Shane said. R-Truth nodded, "I heard Matt's gonna be talking the first ten, fifteen minutes of the show." I nodded, "figures," I sighed. Shane rubbed my arm.

"Everything will be fine," Shane assured. I nodded, "I know." I met Shane's eyes then R-Truth's. "I think we should watch from the locker room, just in case," Shane said. I nodded in agreement. "Alright guys, I'll see you later," R-Truth said then left. Shane wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me toward our locker room.

We got settled down in the locker room we were sharing with R-Truth, Jimmy, Carlito, and Primo. Primo and Carlito came in while Shane and I were chilling on the couch. "Eh, everyone is looking for you. They kinda wanna see your reactions to what Matt's gonna say," Carlito told us. "Whoop-de-fricking-do," I sighed. "She obviously doesn't care," Shane sighed as well. "We thought so," Primo said. "Everything will be okay, 'lright," Carlito said, winking at me. It made me smile and I nodded.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" I repeated it over and over again as I paced back and forth the length of the locker room. Shane, Jimmy, R-Truth, Carlito, and Primo all watched me worriedly. "What the hell. You just can't erase the fact that someone is your brother!" I yelled. "Well, obviously Matt is trying to," Shane sighed. "Well, it's not gonna happen. Cause it's not possible," I growled. I was pissed, no doubt. "Matt can go to fucking hell and _never _return. I don't give a shit about him anymore!!!!" And with that, I left the room. Forget it. I was done. I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to leave, and quick.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number. _"Hello?" _"Hi Juli." _"Um, who is this?" _"Julissa, it's me, Violet." _"Oh, sorry. What's up. We're watching SmackDown." _"Who is 'we'?" _"Ashleigh, Jeff, and me." _"Okay, so Jeff is with you, good." _"No, not good. He's horrible. He's sitting depressed in my spare bedroom. Shannon should be here any minute." _"I'll be there in a few hours." _"Your coming home?" _"They don't need me until next Friday. I can't stay here anyways. It's just weird, not to mention I wanna kill Matt." _"I understand completely. So, I'll see you in the morning?" _"Yeah, I'll come over for breakfast." _"Cool, we'll be here." _"Alright Juli, tell Ashleigh and Jeff I say hi." _"Alright, I will. Bye." _"Bye." and we hung up.

I sighed as I walked through the parking lot toward the hotel, which was thankfully across the street. My phone started ringing. "Hello," I answered blankly. "Vio, don't do anything stupid," Shane advised worriedly. "Actually, I'm doing something smart," I said. "What's that?" he asked, concerned. "I'm going home for the week. I have nothing else to do," I told him. "Okay, I'll head home tomorrow. Can I stay with you?" he asked. "Yeah, sure," I replied. "Violet," he said my name slowly. "Yeah," I replied. "Are you gonna be alright?" he asked, worried, as usual.

"I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna catch a red-eye out to N.C." I told him my plan. "Alright. See you tomorrow," he said. "Bye." "Bye."

I woke up in my own bed. One of the greatest feelings in the world. I let out a contented sigh, then I realized why I was home again. "Fuck," I muttered. I rolled over onto my stomach and glared at my alarm clock. It read _6:35_. _Time for breakfast, _I thought groggily. I really didn't want to move, but then I realized I was hungry. "Fine," I grumbled with myself. I slowly made it to my feet and grabbed some sweats out of my dresser plus a t-shirt and my Tweety Bird hoodie.

I took a quick shower that barely woke me up any more than I already was. I tripped down the steps and to the front door. I slipped on my boots. It was freaking freezing out! I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets. I walked the five minute walk next door to Julissa's house. I knocked on the door, shifting my weight from foot to foot. After about two minutes of waiting the door opened. "Hey Vio!" Shannon greeted. "Hey Shannon," I said in reply. He stepped aside so I could come in. "How's Jeff?" I asked worriedly.

Shannon sighed, "not much better." I blinked slowly and let out a breath, "I didn't think so." I shook my head, "I wish I had a gun," I muttered. "Please Shan, don't give her a gun!" A familiar voice said in mock alarm. Shannon smiled as Shane walked into the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I told you I would be here," he said smiling. "Yeah, well I thought you meant later," I said, sleepy again. "You thought wrong," he smirked.

I shook my head. "I'm so tired," I sighed. "Yeah, and so is that lazy asshole we all call Jeff _Hardy._" Julissa emphasized on the last name because of what Matt had said last night. Juli smiled at me, "you looked great last night," she said with a kind smile. "Our promo barely lasted a minute," I said rolling my eyes. "Two minutes and nine seconds!" Shane corrected. "Okay, why is he in such a good mood?" I asked, agitated. Shane frowned, "what, I can't be happy?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes again, "not under these circumstances."

"Someone's a grouch," Julissa said in a sing-song voice. "Shut it," I growled. "Definitely," Shannon and Shane said simultaneously. I let out an angry breath, "I'm gonna go talk to Jeff. Maybe _he'll_ appreciate my concern." I walked past them and up the stairs to the guest room. I knocked on the door lightly. "Go away Juli," Jeff said angrily. "Jeff, it's Vio," I said softly. He sighed and then the door opened. "Why did you come home? Don't you have to be with SmackDown?" he questioned, avoiding my eyes.

"They can miss me for a week. That's not very long," I said shrugging. He just stared at the floor. "May I?" I asked gesturing to his temporary room. "Feel free," he sighed walking back into the room a laying down on the bed. I sat down on the office chair pulled up next to the desk. We sat in silence for a while. "Are you gonna say something? Lecture me? Comfort me? Patronize me? Warn me? Make me feel useless? Try to make me think I can be more productive?" he sounded annoyed. "None of those," I replied quietly. "Really?" he asked stonily raising one of his eyebrows.

"Really," I repeated. "Good," he said softly under his breath. "Jeff, what's bothering you so much about it? The fact that it's real, or that fact that he just did it?" I asked curiously. "If I answer your question will you answer mine?" he asked in reply. I nodded, "yes, I will." He nodded, "Both." That was his answer, "Okay. W—," he cut me off. "Uh-uh. It's my turn now," he said smirking. "Gosh Jeffro, annoying much," I smirked as well. "You're the one who agreed to it," he pointed out. "I know, I know. Ask away," I said gesturing to him with my hand.

"Why do you want to be Shane's valet?" he asked. "hmm," I murmured tapping my chin in thought. "I really, honestly dunno. I, I guess I've kinda always wanted to be one of your guys' valets I just never got the chance before. I mean, I used to do it when we were kids, so I kinda missed it," I answered truthfully. "Why Sh—?" I cut him off. "Hey, it's _my _turn," I mocked him. He snorted, "fine." I smirked, "how does it feel to have the situation reversed!" I rubbed it in. "Is that your question?" he asked quirking a brow.

"No," I replied flatly. "Whatever," he breathed out. "You're really irritable right now. I can see why Julissa doesn't want to be around you," I growled unhappily. "I never asked her to be around," he replied stonily. "Yeah, well when you care about someone you don't wait for them to ask for help, okay, _Jeff,_" I wasn't a little pissed now I was really pissed. "I was taught to take care of my family. That's what I'm doing. I'm gonna take care of you, and Shannon, and Shane, and anyone else who needs it!" I told him without hesitation, standing up. "Who's gonna take care of you then?" he asked, it was quite rheotorical.

I glared at him but I didn't reply. No answer. I couldn't. I sighed sitting back down. "I don't know who'll take care of me. I don't think, personally, that I need taking care of," I replied with slight contempt. "You're gonna need someone Violet. Let someone be there," he said softly. "I have a feeling that you have a 'someone' in mind," I said staring at him suspiciously. "No one I can tell _you _about_,_" he said smirking. "You're evil," I sighed standing up again. He snorted. "You gonna join us for breakfast?" I asked stretching. "Sure, I'm hungry anyways," he replied actually smiling. "Good, I am too." and we headed downstairs.

* * *

**Oh! Before I foget, click on my name and go to my page. Vote on the Poll! It's for your benefit people! I'm asking YOU(yes _you_) what you want to read! Okay, so, VOTE!!!!!! hehe! -Angel**


	6. Bella, The Fat Puppy!

**Here's another long chapter, because it might be a while before the next ones up! Sorry, school has got me really busy, among other things in my life! I'll try to get it up by next weekend but I make no promises.**

**Special MENTION!- **AlwaysLove90- **you noticed something no one else did! So, I promised a special mention and here it is! (just to let everyone know! (Out of all people who review and say something that means they are actually reading the story intently, ONE will get a special mention in the beginning of the following chapter! So, start giving me interesting review! ideas, opinions, things you notice, things you liked/disliked, etc! they're all welcome AND could get you a special mention! Also if you i PM you and say ur gonna get the special mention and u have a fic that you want to get exposed to more readers I will read it and give it a fair recommendation on ALL of my next story updates! How does that sound peope!) **

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forge) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel  
**

* * *

I woke up again on the couch with my head Shane's lap. He was asleep leaning on the couch's arm. We had gotten back to my place a few hours ago and decided to watch TV. We had both fallen asleep only minutes later. I sighed quietly to myself and snuggled closer to him. I smiled up at his face, he looked like a young boy again. His hair had fallen out of it's usual messy ponytail and way lying wildly around his shoulders. I gently sat up, trying not to wake him.

I got up off the couch and walked over to the sliding glass door that led to my backyard. I opened the door and walked outside closing it behind me. "Bella!" I called and seconds later a big black Labrador came running toward me. She bounded up the steps in one leap and came up to me. I reached my hand down and she licked me lovingly. She rubbed her head on my hands and against my legs. I rubbed her head and behind her ears, down her neck and her shoulders. "Oh, who's a pretty girl!" I said in my baby-talk voice. I sat down on the deck with her and she climbed on top of me. She pinned my arms down and licked my face.

I rubbed her cheeks and kissed her nose. "Bella, I missed you baby girl!" I exclaimed. I swear she actually smiled at me as she licked my nose. "Aw, Bella, did you miss your mommy!?!" Shane said and Bella leaped off of me and ran over to him. She reared up on her hind legs and licked Shane's chin. We both laughed as she sprinted between Shane and me, back and forth. She finally sat down next to me on the stairs. Shane walked over and sat down next to me on the deck. "Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile. I nodded, "okay, if you consider the couch comfortable," I grinned.

* * *

Shane chuckled nodding, "same here." I leaned back on the deck and tilted my head back to look up at the stars. I absently pet Bella's head as I stared up at the sky. "Do you understand why Matt is doing this?" I asked him wonderingly. "No," he replied and I could feel his anger rise with the subject. He was really pissed about this, more than he was letting on. I could see the fury in his eyes as he stared out at my backyard. "Shane, don't let your anger control you," I said softly placing my hand on top of his. He turned his head and his eyes met mine, "I'll try not to let it," he sighed. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a long while and I slipped into a comfortable sleep.

My eyes flickered open when I felt myself move. I slowly closed them again when I realized it was just Shane picking me up. I shivered, I was freezing cold. Shane wrapped his arms around me and he walked through the sliding glass door into my house. He carried me up the stairs and into my bedroom. He somehow pulled the covers back and then laid me down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around me, making sure I was completely covered and no longer freezing. He leaned down and gently kissed my forehead.

* * *

I opened my eyes, "thanks Shane," I said quietly. He smiled, "you're welcome Vio. Get some sleep, okay," he whispered softly in my ear. I nodded agreement, closing my eyes again. And I was asleep.

When I finally woke up for real it was around eight in the morning on Sunday. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Suddenly I heard loud paw steps in the hallway and then my door was thrown open and Bella bounced into my room. She jumped up onto my bed licking my face and neck and arms. "Okay, okay, okay. Down girl! Down Bella!" I ordered while laughing. Instead Bella just plopped down on top of me, totally crushing every bone in my body. "You are _so _fat Bella," I teased her poking her fat belly. "Now get up you huge lump!" I yelled pushing her off me forcefully.

She obliged and jumped off of me and down onto the floor. "Why did Shane let you in?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed getting up and grabbing some jeans and a shirt out of my closet. I hopped into the shower quickly taking a short shower then changed. I pulled my favorite hoodie off my office chair, shrugged it on, then headed downstairs.

The bottom level of my house smelt heavenly. You know, surprising as it sounds, Shane is a freaking awesome cook. I can't cook worth a shit! I could probably burn water, go figure. And you know what else, my mom was a head chef at her own restaurant. Talk about weird! "Wow, what smells so good?" I asked Shane as I walked into the kitchen. "Pancakes and bacon, your favorite," he said with a smile. "Aw! You remember, how sweet! Now why the hell did you let the damn dog inside!?!" I asked in a sarcastic yell. Bella barked loudly from the living room where she had been lounging on the couch. "What, she was hungry so I told her to go wake you up. She did a good job if you ask me," he laughed with a smirk.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "you know where the dog food is, why couldn't you just feed her?" I asked sassily. "Because I was already making _you_ breakfast," He said pointing his spatula at me. "Please, sir, put the utensil down and place your hands behind your head," I said mocking a cop. Now he rolled his eyes, "just feed the dog Vio," he sighed jokingly. "I never said I wasn't going to!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "You made it seem like you weren't," he pointed out. "Whatever," I muttered slapping my leg as I grabbed the big cup that I used to measure Bella's dog food consumption with.

Bella ran over happily, her tongue lolling out of her mouth like the big, cute lovable puppy she is. She licked my hand gratefully then started chowing down. "_Breathe _Bella, _Breathe! _And don't forget to _chew!!!_" I yelled at her as half of the gigantic bowl disappeared in under a minute. "I think that's a new record," Shane laughed about a minute later when all the food was gone. "How the hell does she eat that fast!?!" I asked in astonishment. "I have no idea," Shane sighed.

We both started laughing. "Breakfast is ready!" he announced ten minutes later. I paused SmackDown, which I had started watching right after Bella finished eating. "Matt's an asshole," I growled as I sat down across from Shane at the table. "Trust me, I know," he growled in return. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay, let's try to get through the day without talking about _'that' _to each other, okay?" I voiced my idea. "Okay, that sounds better than getting angry every five minutes," Shane sighed. "Exactly what I was thinking," I replied smiling.

We finished breakfast laughing loudly as we washed the dishes. Bella, all tired out from beating her fastest record, was sleeping on the couch. "Oh, no lazy butt! Bella, fatty, we are taking you for a walk!" I told her crouching down beside the couch where she was laying, "c'mon," I told her hauling her big form off the couch. Slowly she agreed and got up on her own for I had no success whatsoever. Shane grabbed her leash off the rack by the front door and handed it to me. I clipped it on Bella then walked out the door that Shane was holding open.

"Thank you kind sir," I said with a smile. "You're welcome _mademoiselle_," he said politely. He walked beside me as we led Bella to the dog park close by. Once we got there I let Bella off her leash, "have fun girl!" I called after her as she ran toward a bunch of other dogs that were all trying to chase after a stick. "She is such a dog," I sighed giggling. "Yes, I think that's what they call those furry things on four legs that eat a quarter pound of food in just under two minutes," Shane joked. "Oh, someone took there funny pills today," I joked sarcastically.

"Maybe I did," he said sneaking up behind me. Suddenly I was lifted off my feet. "Ahh! Shane what are you _doing_?" I asked laughing really hard. He squeezed my waist, spinning me around. "Stop, please, stop!" I begged panting. I had cramps from laughing so hard. He set me down but we were both so dizzy that we fell down onto the grass next to each other. I turned my head to look over at him, "that was fun," I said smiling widely. He laughed wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to him. I obliged and curled up on the grass next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and we laid there talking quietly about things we did when we were kids, avoiding all incidents that included Matt.

Just thinking about Matt made my heart hurt. I was still getting over him, over everything. I mean, yeah, Juli had been there for me after the break up and I had come home to celebrate my mom's birthday it still didn't take my mind off of my last relationship. "Hey, is something wrong?" Shane asked sounding concerned as he smoothed my hair out of my face. I smiled at him and shook my head.

Shane was the only one who didn't know about Matt and I. He hadn't returned yet and by the time that he had returned, Matt had broken it off with me. That hurt like hell, especially when he told me he was going to go look for his 'high school sweetheart' who might, or might not have had his baby back then. He left after she started the sentence with the words 'Matt, I might be pregnant,' and he was gone. He whisked his way out of her life and never spoke to her again, until he was with me. Then he started trying to call her. Julissa said she didn't want to talk to Matt, but Matt, being Matt, wouldn't take no for an answer. The same way he was when he asked me out the first time.

_* * *_

_"C'mon Violet, please! It's just one date," he begged. "Matt, no, I just recently started to get over my fiancé, I don't need another relationship right now," I sighed angrily, _why the hell won't he just leave me alone? _He grabbed my arm spinning me around, "Violet we've been best friends since we were what, five or six, don't you believe me when I said I have had feelings for you since we were teenagers?" he asked pleadingly. "What about Tanner, huh? What about her and your possible baby?" I asked, frustrated. "Violet, you know I want nothing to do with that baby—," he said now getting a little pissed._

_"How could you not want anything to do with your own kid!?! Tanner was one of our best friends! Not to mention she was like Shannon's older sister, do you know how pissed Shannon was when Tanner told him she never wanted to speak to him again? He loved her, and you made her break his heart! One of your best friends!" I yelled. "Violet, you're way off subject now," Matt sighed. "So, if we do get together we're gonna have this fight sometime during the relationship so we might as well get it out of the way now!" I yelled back._

_"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully. "Yes, yes it is Matt," I sighed. _And the fight is over.

* * *

I smiled, slightly sad, at Shane, "no, I'm fine," I replied quietly. Shane still watched me, not convinced. He sat up looking down at me, "what's wrong Vio, I know something is wrong, I know you too well," he said demanding me. I met his eyes, "we promised not to talk about it," I said biting my lip. He smiled in understanding, pulling me closer and hugging me.

Just then Bella loped over to us smiling her happy dog smile. "Someone had fun!" I said in my baby voice, sitting up, and tugging on Bella's ears. She barked happily and nudged me in my side. "What girl? What is it?" I asked her. She barked again, jumping away. She turned and ran then ran back to us. I looked at Shane confused. He shrugged, "I have no idea what she wants," Shane smiled. "i think she wants us to follow her," I said uncertainly. But we both stood and followed Bella as she ran ahead of us.

* * *

**OoOooOh ! was there some romance going on between Violet and Matt, keep reading to find out!**

**Just cause I want more people voting i will say this! there is a poll on my page! If you like my writing and want to see more of it in the future than please VOTE!!! Much appreciated! Thanks for all the awesomeful reviews! I want to see MORE of them!!!!hhhahahahaha! cool? -Angel  
**


	7. Over The Edge

**Just to warn everyone... there will be some, um, BAD language in this chapter! (It's all Violet!!!!) haha! Anyways! I told u guys I'd have it up by this weekend, and here it is!!!! Aren't i good? !!!! hahah! Anyways! I left you guys hanging on the last chapter with Bella running off to um... a place!!! hahahah**

**SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!!!!!!- _Xtreme. Jeff's. Angel_** - **Thanks for the awesome review! And you guessed right!!!! And yes, Bella is an adorable, sweet puppy! She belongs to my brother, but she's like mine too!!!! So, thank you, and that's the special mention you deserve!!!!!!**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forge) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

We followed Bella a little ways through the park and along the lake trail. Shane matched me step for step as we followed my puppy's footsteps in the soft soil. Bella raced back to check and make sure we were following then she pelted forward again. I shook my head, "c'mon, we gotta catch up with her," I said, smiling sideways at Shane. He nodded in agreement and we both sped up. We ran as fast as we could, keeping pace with each other, I ran track back in high school.

We finally slowed down as we saw Bella had stopped, and was licking someone's hand. I slowed, almost to a stop. I stared at him in disbelief. Shane stopped, placing a hand warily on my shoulder. "What the hell," I whispered. I felt Shane's breath on the back of my neck as he stood behind me slightly.

Matt looked up at me and locked his eyes with mine. He walked over to us slowly. Shane held me tightly, but nothing could hold me back. Not now, not ever again. "You bastard! How the hell could you do that to Jeff—to us??? Huh!?! You don't have a fucking answer do you, cause the ones you said on TV were fucking piss-ass stupid!" I screamed at him. I ripped free of Shane's arms and lunged at Matt. Shane didn't stop me, instead, while I wasn't watching he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shannon's number. Jeff was with Shannon and he told them to get over here ASAP.

Meanwhile, I was beating the crap out of Matt. "How dare you fucking try to tear our family apart! Do you fucking realize what you've done to not only Jeff, but to me! You fucking broke my heart once, how the hell do you think _that _made me feel, huh, _Matt_," I huffed smacking him in the face again as he finally stood. He went to grab my arm but instead I kneed him in the stomach. He cried out in pain as he looked away. He fell to the ground and I kicked him in the ribs a few times. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit! I hope your corpse rots in hell!" I screamed down at the man I once loved. "_Fuck you MATT_!!!!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face.

I kicked him in the head and continued the beating until Shane finally hung up with Shannon, who had just parked out in the front of the park. I heard Shannon, Jimmy, Ron, Juli, and Jeff all yelling as they neared. Shannon, Jimmy, and Ron all went after Matt who had finally stood and was running away. They chased after him but I turned away, not wanting to watch. I turned into Shane's chest and sobbed there. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around me letting me cry on him. "Why? Why would he do this to me?" I asked pounding on Shane's chest.

I collapsed but Shane followed me down and he caught me softly. "Violet, everything will be okay, I promise," he whispered softly in my ear before I blacked out.

I woke up, in my bed? Huh? What? Confusion hit me in waves. I sat up quickly and my head began to spin. Odd... "Vio, chill," Shane said softly placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back down. Now, I realized I was lying on my couch. I laid still for a few more seconds until my head stopped spinning. Then, I slowly sat up. I blinked a few times then turned my head to look at Shane.

"Okay, why does my head hurt?" I asked. Shane chuckled softly, "you blacked out while we were helping you walk to the car and you fell and hit your head," he replied. I gave him a lopsided grin and shook my head, "I've always been a clutz," I sighed. "Actually you are the most graceful one out of all of us," Shane shot back pointing at me. I laughed now, as the pain in my head subsided. "So... Did he run away?" I asked quietly. "Um...yeah," Shane replied just as awkwardly as I had asked. Neither of us really wanted to bring up this conversation, but sooner or later we were going to have to talk about it, ya know.

"What's with Matt? Why is he acting like this?" Shane asked as if _I _knew the answer, that's a bunch of bull. "I don't know Shane," I sighed, "I really have no idea why he's acting the way he is," I replied softly. "Why do I not believe you, or Jeff, or Shannon when you say that?" He asked standing. "Why do I feel like you guys are hiding something?" he was extremely close to yelling. "Shane, we're not hiding anything," I said meeting his eyes. _I can't believe I'm lying to Shane. He's my closest friend, why would I do this/ But he can't know, he just can't. _

He met my wide green eyes directly. "Okay, I believe you," he said softly taking my hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. I smiled slightly at him then brushed my brown bangs from my eyes with my free hand. I licked my lips nervously and looked away. "We're leaving tomorrow to go back on the road, all of us. When we get there, don't do anything stupid, okay?" I said meeting his eyes again.

A smile broke out on his lips and he nodded, "I'll try." I lowered my eyes giggling. "I have a feeling you aren't going to try very hard," I said in mock bitterness. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes laughing and shaking my head. "Hey, you two! Dinner is ready!" Juli called from the kitchen doorway.

It was later that night. Shane and I were just chilling on the coach. The usual. I was deep in thought, thinking over the past two days. I remembered yesterday Shane had been all happy and cheery that morning. But now, not so much. So, there must have been something going on to have made him so, I dunno, 'charismatic' the other morning.

I turned my head toward him. "Hey Shane," I called to him. He looked away from the TV, "yeah?" I pondered if I should really ask him or just bypass it. I went with the first option; ask him. "Yesterday morning, you were all happy. What was with that? I mean, I like you when you're happy, but you were the only happy person in that house. I just don't get why," I asked with a full explanation. "Oh, that," he said, smirking. An actual, devious smirk was placed on his lips.

I nodded, "yeah, that," I rolled my eyes dramatically. "If you really must know, I got Shelly to come up here from Florida," he answered. Shelly. She was the only member of our group you haven't met yet. She went to high school with us as well, but now she lives in Florida. And, if you can't guess it, she works for TNA. She's the valet for Team 3D(aka the Dudleys).

Anyways she was really close with Juli and Shannon. And Shannon has always had a crush on her. So when she left the WWE with the Dudleys for TNA he was a little depressed for a while, but she assured him she was fine down there. Then Jeff wen to TNA briefly so Shannon had a reason to see her. So he went to visit her, and guess what? She was dating someone already! Some Alex Shelley guy had gotten to her first. And the reason for Shannon's going to visit her was to confess his feelings. She broke his heart without knowing it. I can tell you, that girl is damn clueless.

So now, you can understand why I was staring at Shane fucking confused. "And why would you be happy about Shelly coming up here?" I asked. Was there something I didn't know going on. Was he dating her behind everyone's backs. No, Shane had never been interested in her. Plus, he wouldn't go behind our backs. Unlike me. Gosh.

Shane smirked, again! "She broke up with Alex," he said lightly. My jaw dropped. The last time I had seen Shelly and Alex(Patrick) they had been all lovey-dovey in a sickening kind of cute way! And that was less than a year ago. "Why and how?" I asked. "He cheated on her with one of the Knockouts, and I believe she cussed him out and then beat the crap out of him," Shane replied shrugging. "That doesn't surprise. That guy is such a jackass," I muttered. "Yeah, I know," Shane mumbled.

"So when is she gonna be here?" I asked. Shane pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "She should have arrived at Shannon's house. . . five minutes ago," he said with an evil grin. "What! You actually sent her to Shannon's house! Are you _stupid_?" I yelled. "It was her idea, not mine. Actually, I advised her _not _to try to stay at his place. I told her to come stay here while we're gone," he shrugged. "Wow, is she crazy?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Apparently," Shane chuckled.

"So, shouldn't we be getting a phone call any sec—," Ah, there it is! _Ring. . . . . . Ring. . . . _"Should I answer it?" I asked. Shane nodded, "yeah, but act like you don't know," _Ring. . . . . . _"Oh, that's too easy," I smirked picking up the phone. "Hello," I answered in my normal tone. "Uh, hey Violet. Um..." Shannon sounded a little frustrated. "Is there something you need to tell me Shan?" I asked innocently. "Yeah, _Why the hell is Shelly at my house!" _he yelled loud enough so that Shane could hear. I pulled the phone away from my ear and held it away. But I was still able to hear Shannon yelling.

"What are you talking about? Shelly's here?" I asked, still playing innocent. "Yes, she is fucking here," Shannon replied. I was trying to hold back my laughter. But it was sooooo damn hard!!! "Give the phone to Shane, Vio," he said gruffly. "Uh, okay, sure," I said then handed the phone to Shane. "Yo, Shan, what's up?" he asked casually. And I heard the yelling as Shane quickly held the phone away from his ear. _"Shane how dare you fucking invite Shelly to stay at my house. You have no fucking right to! You know I said I never wanted to see her again, and this is what you do! I've tried so hard to get over her! You're just going to ruin whatever sanity I had! You're such a GREAT fucking friend," _Shannon yelled.

Wow. I had never seen Shannon so pissed. It was surprising that he had so much anger. Shannon isn't usually the one who gets mad out of the group. It's usually Juli, Jeff, or Matt. Never Shannon. Weird. It's weird how the appearance of _one _girl from his past could send him over the edge. It's funny how _one _girl could ruin a life. I could be fucking married right now, if it wasn't for _one _girl. Damn fucking Tanner to hell!

* * *

**OoooOh! Who's Tanner? And what's up with Shelly and Shannon!?! **

**Okay, truthfully... I felt that Shannon was being left out, so, I'm adding another OC to this story! So, there will be 4, but it's mainly Violet! Also, if you look at my poll, Please Don't Leave Again is Juli's story! So, if you wanna know more about Julissa, vote for that one!!!!!!!! I will probably add Tanner's story as well, and possibly Shelly's! But Shelly's would involve TNA mostly! Soooooooo! Please review anyone! If you have ?'s just PM me!!!!!! -Angel (don't forget about the SPECIAL MENTION!!!!!)  
**


	8. Tabby

**Hey!!!! Okay, my lovely readers! Here is the next chapter, _Chapter 8- Tabby, _So..... Yeah! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Keep the awesome reviews coming!**

**Okay, sorry to everyone who was confused in the last chapter. I guess I didn't make it clear enough... but Shane doesn't know that Vio and Matt dated... he was still out for injury the whole time!!!!**

**_SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!!- _Kennedy's Friday Night Delight- Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and reading along!!!**

**_RECOMMENDATION TIME!!!! _**

**_Got To Go My Own Way- Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_**

**This fic is a TNA fic! (Yes i do love TNA) and there aren't that many REALLY good TNA fics! I highly recommend this fic because the characters, the plot, and just the way it's written really entertains and keeps you waiting for more! If you're a Chris Sabin, Christian Cage, Team Canada, or Frontline fan, I suggest you read this awesome fic!**

**_Express Yourself - Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_**

**It's got all the same characters as _Got To Go My Own Way _but it's before the whole thing. So in this one you get a lot of Ashton's history and how she came to be such great friends with Team Canada! It's really great! Again same as above, you really should read it if you are a Chris Sabin, Christian Cage, or a Team Canada fan!!!!!**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forge) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

_* * *_

_"Hey, Matt, get up you lazy ass," I giggled poking his side. "Someone's getting a little fat," I mumbled to myself. Matt groaned. "Five more minutes Tanner," he mumbled into the pillow. "What!?! Did you just call me Tanner?" I yelled getting up off the bed. "Are you fucking kidding me Matt?" I was pissed. He was up now, "what? No, I didn't call you Tanner," he said trying to cover his own ass. "Yes, you just did. You said and I quote 'five more minutes Tanner.' what the hell does that mean?" I growled. _

_I stared at Matt, my boyfriend. My always sweet, always adorable, always loving, always caring, always **faithful**, boyfriend, or so I thought. Now, I feel like all of that was a lie. "You've been seeing her, haven't you? You've been cheating on me! You were fucking sleeping with my old best friend who **you **got pregnant and then **you** lefther to take care of it by herself! You said,when you asked me out, that you wanted nothing to do with that baby! What happened to you not caring! Why would you do this to me?" I was gone, all the rationality that I had gained growing up was now gone in a whirlwind of emotions._

_It was obvious by what Matt mumbled in his half-sleep that he had slept with Tanner. He had been with Tanner all those times he said he was going to visit his 'dad.' Bull shit. Now I get it. That's why he was always so out of it around me when he got back. He felt guilty. He damn well should be guilty. But he didn't need to say anything, I figured it all out, without words. "Matt I never want to see you ever fucking again!" I yelled grabbing my shoes, throwing my miscellaneous items into my suitcase, zipping it up and leaving the hotel room. We were over. He could sleep with fucking Tanner now, I didn't care. Forget him. Please Violet, just forget him._

_* * *_

I sat straight up. Awake. Gasping for breath. That morning had replayed itself in my dreams, more like nightmares, since we got back on the road. I shuddered as I felt the tears prick my eyes. _Don't cry! Don't you dare fucking cry! Violet! _I knew I didn't want to awake Shane. If he saw me crying he would be able to put two and two together and understand that I was definitely hiding something from him. He couldn't know. It would make everything worse, _everything!_

I started sobbing, not really realizing it. I just sat there, covering my face with my hands, and cried. I don't know how long I sat there and cried but it just made me even crazier. Every more moment that I cried I felt worse and worse. It was horrible, but I couldn't stop. My shoulders shook my hair fell hectically around my face, and my eyes ached from my nonstop tears. My hands were numb and cold from my tears, my tears were cold. Not warm like your normal tears. They weren't warm, or soft, they were icy and wet and depressing.

Then Shane's arm was placed around my shoulders. "Violet, shh, what's wrong," his soft voice was by my ear. His other arm was wrapped around me as well. He rubbed my bare shoulder. The warmth of his skin on my freezing flesh shocked me out of my crying haze. My hands dropped from my face and I turned into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm my new bout of tears.

I finally stopped crying and now was just shaking with tear-less and soundless sobs. Suddenly, something overtook me. I have no idea what. But Shane was so warm and inviting; I couldn't help my self. I kissed his neck; once, twice, then set a trail of kisses down his neck to his collar bone and back up. His hand stopped rubbing my back. He smelt so good; woodsy, sweet, and deliciously familiar. I felt more than heard his breath hitch. I felt a shiver run through his body which only encouraged me, oddly. My lips traveled upward still. Past his ear, his cheek. I was just about to place a final kiss on his lips when he pushed me away, gently, but it still caused a shocking hurt.

He stood and took not several, but a _few _steps away from my bedside. I was breathing quickly and heavily. Almost hyperventilating. I licked my lips. I could still taste his skin. _Why the fuck are you __thinking about the way he tastes? Violet, what's wrong with you?!? _"Violet! What the _hell _is going on?" Shane yelled, angling his body away from me. I shifted my gaze from him to the floral wallpaper of our shared hotel room. I shook my head. "Shane," my voice cracked as the tears came back, "please don't hate me," I sobbed cupping my face in my hands again and crying into my lap.

I felt so alone even though Shane was standing less than ten feet away from me. I felt his gaze return to me, and it wasn't angry. I don't know what it was because I didn't look up. "Vio, I'm not gonna hate you for—er—what you did," he whispered walking back over to my bed. He knelt down beside me_. _He tucked my bangs behind my ear and pried my hands from my face. "Violet, look at me," he said quietly trying to turn my face toward him. "No, I—I can't. You're going to hate me. I—I'm so—so sorry, Shane," I choked out between cries.

"Vio, I could never hate you," he said tenderly. He stoked my cheek gently and then took my hand in his tracing circles on the back of my hand. "Violet, what are you talking about?" he asked slightly worried. "I-I couldn't tell you, Shane. You'd have been so mad at me. I would have hurt you and you would have been disappointed, I hate when I disappoint you!" I said, my hand was shaking in his. I glanced at his face for a nanosecond; confusion, worry, concern, hurt, disbelief, frustration. All of those emotions played on his face in that half-a-second.

"Just tell me dammit!" he yelled. That pushed me over the edge of indecisiveness. "I dated Matt for seven months and none of us ever told you because we knew you would be against it," I rushed out quickly. "And I was so happy. And I slept with him Shane, multiple times, and I know you probably think I'm the most disgusting piece of trash on the Earth now, but he made me so happy," I was crying harder than ever but somehow my words were still clear. "And then he cheated on me. I got the idea in his head. He found her, Shane. He found her, one time, and he slept with her. She doesn't have a kid, not his, not anyone's but he still cheated on me, with _her!_" I screamed.

Shane froze, taking it all in. "Matt... He cheated on you?" he finally spoke. I nodded, not able to put together any more sentences. "That fucking weasel," Shane muttered angrily. "Who? Me?" I squeaked, scared that he would hate me for the rest of my life. Shane's eyes met mine and his face instantly softened. He touched my cheek with his hand that wasn't holding mine, "no Violet. Not you," he bit his lip. "But I'm going to kill Matt next time I see him," he mumbled not really wanting me to hear. That made me smile. He looked back at me, "but you and Matt still talk. And the other day, you were the only one he would talk to. And before that...?" he sounded confused.

I nodded, "I know... Everything seems normal... I got over it once Matt told me that Tanner didn't have his kid and that it was only one time," I sighed. "Do you really believe him?" Shane asked in disbelief. "Not now, but then, yeah I did," I replied glancing up at him. His expression was one of understanding. Now, he wasn't in the dark about anything. He knew everything. Okay, maybe not in complete detail, but he knew the main facts.

"Hey, scoot over," he said softly, nudging me in my side. I smiled at him, thankful for his understanding. I moved over and made room for Shane. He got up from his kneeling position and sat down on the bed next to me. He rested his back against the headboard and I nestled myself against his side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I chuckled softly. "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I probably look like hell," I laughed dryly. "No, you're much prettier than hell," he said with a smile. I returned his smile and chuckled happily this time.

"Just, don't hide things like that from me anymore," he said kissing my temple. "Sure," I said closing my eyes. I rested my head on his strong shoulder and he laid his cheek atop my head.

I opened my eyes to a bright light shining through the window. I squinted my eyes then turned my head. I was surprised to find Shane still laying beside me. My head way lying on his chest. He was so warm. I snuggled back against him. This just felt so normal.

Back in high school I dated this guy named Jason Herald. And well, he wasn't the greatest boyfriend ever. Actually, he was a horrible boyfriend, worse than Matt even. He didn't cheat on me. But he was abusive. Let's just say Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and (mainly) Shane beat the crap out of him once I spilled the whole ordeal to them. I was so afraid by that point that I never got any sleep. I would wake up from nightmares, screaming, crying, totally freaked. Shane lived next next door and figured it out by the way I was so fatigued lately. So, one night he came over and he asked my parents if he could sleep over.

Of course, my parents didn't know about the abusive boyfriends. I was good at hiding the evidence. My parents trusted Shane, and the rest of our crew. So, they didn't think twice to agreeing to let him stay over. He came upstairs while I was getting ready for bed. I had just finished getting dressed after my daily shower. I was pulling the towel off my hair and drying it when Shane walked in.

* * *

_"Hey," Shane said in greeting. "Oh, hey," I said, sounding slightly confused. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm spending the night," he said in a normal conversational tone. "Really?" I asked quirking and eyebrow. He smiled at me, "yes. I figured since you stay up all night that you could use some company for once," he replied with a shrug._

_"How do you know about my nightmares?" I asked dropping the towel in my hand. He looked up at me, "I just figured it out Vio. You've been really tired ever since you split up with 'him.'" We didn't use 'his' name any more. I looked away, "was it that obvious?" I asked ashamed at my sloppy acting skills. "Only to me. I know you too well," he smiled. "So, you don't mind staying here?" I asked, not wanting to be a burden of a friend. "I don't mind at all, Tabby," he said using my childhood nickname which I had earned because of my love of cats. So Tabby as in Tabby-cat. _

_I'm a mega animal lover! I love all animals but dogs and cats are my favorites. My dad is the only vet in Cameron, North Carolina. Back to the conversation. So, for the rest of the night we hung out, watched wrestling on TV, and just chilled. It was nice to have someone around who actually always understood me. He was always here to protect me and that was just... I don't know? Cool?...Hot?...Sweet?...Any of those things I guess. _

_Shane and I were sitting on the floor in front of my TV. I had my head resting on his shoulder as we watched a movie. I wasn't paying any attention to it. I was too tired to. My eyes drooped and I started to nod off. But I forced myself to stay awake. "Violet, you can go to sleep. I'm right here if you need me," he whispered softly in my ear. I smiled sleepily and nodded. I laid my head back down on his shoulder and instantly fell asleep. _

_I woke up halfway through the night sobbing, panting, and completely scared out of my mind. Shane was there instantly, wrapping me in his arms. He stroked my hair trying to calm me. "Violet, it's not real. It was just a dream, don't worry," he kept whispering over and over again. Finally, the tears stopped. "Tabby, tell me what happens in the dream," he demanded gently. So I explained every single detail of the dream to him. And telling someone about it actually helped._

_I never had the nightmare ever again._

_* * *_

Shane ran a hand through my hair, signaling to me that he was awake. "Good morning Tabby," he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. "You haven't called me that since high school," I said with a happy smile. "It just seemed right." he stated giving me a half shrug and a lazy smile.


	9. Shane Matt FIGHT!

**Okay, in this chapter it's finally gonna be the episode where Shane calls Matt out and they beat the crap out of each other! Let's see the real reason why! hahahaha! Yeah, well, there is some Shane/Vio cuteness in this chapter!**

**_SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!- _JEFF HARDY FAN31 - Thanks for the awesome reviews and support! And thanks it took forever for me to choose a nickname (other than Vio) for Violet! Keep ready! And thanks soooo much Dani!**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

And so now, it was Friday once again. SmackDown was going to start soon and I hadn't seen Shane all day. I was sitting in catering by myself. Everyone else was busy getting ready, but I had nothing to do tonight, so, I just chilled. I was flipping through a magazine absently and listening to my iPod when someone burst into catering.

"He knows!?!" Jeff exclaimed. I looked up at him. His words had been inaudible thanks to my loud music and earphones. I pulled them out and looked at him. Asking him to repeat whatever it is he said. "He knows?" his voice was calmer this time. "Who knows what?" I didn't comprehend what we were talking about just yet. "Shane!" we both said at the same time. "Yes Shane," Jeff said sourly. "Whoa, calm down, Nero. He was totally calm about it," I said holding up my hands in the air defensively. "When was that?" he asked. "Wednesday night, Thrusday morning. I woke up crying and, well, it just kinda came out," I said biting my lip.

"Look at this then," Jeff said frustrated as he turned on the TV in catering. My mind pieced everything together bit by bit. Shane. Interview. Matt. Wrong. Friends. In simpler math. Shane + Interview + Matt = _**FIGHT!!!!**_ "Shit," I muttered under my breath, jumping to my feet quickly. Jeff and I raced out of catering and straight toward Shane. "Shane, what are you doing?" I asked grabbing his shoulders. "I think it's about time I get to add in my opinion," he said angrily. "Shane, what happened? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"What happened was Matt hurt you. What's wrong is the fact that you forgave him," Shane said, calming down slowly. I was a little hurt about the last sentence but I brushed it off. "What are you going to do then, huh?" I asked him, meeting his gaze. "I-I don't know," he fumbled for some kind of plan. "Do you think Matt's gonna want to go out there and have a fucking conversation with you now that he knows you know?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

Yeah, I was a little ticked. Not at Shane. But at Matt, he's the one who started all of this. "No, I know that Violet," Shane said finally finding the right words. "Then what are you gonna do? Go out and there and just have a fist fight?" I asked lowering my head and lifting my shoulders, showing that I thought it was stupid.

His mouth set in a grim line, "Yeah, Violet, that's exactly what I'm going to do," he said. His eyes were soft. I let go of his shoulders, letting them slide down his arms. "I know I can't stop you. So, just be careful," I whispered keeping my eyes on the floor. "Tabby," he said softly lifting my chin gently. "I'll be fine."

But he wasn't...

I ran down to the ring after everything happened. Matt was gone, thank the lord. Now it was just me and Jimmy running down there to help them because everyone thought Jeff was at home, in bed, or something along those lines. Anyways.

I was on my knees beside Shane instantly. I cupped his face in my hands. Jimmy was standing to my left and had a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him thankfully as the tears threatened to fall. Shane's eyes slowly opened. "Vio," he said softly. "Shh, Shane, the refs are gonna come help you backstage," I said in a gentle whisper. He nodded and I chewed my bottom lip. He closed his eyes again and I ran a hand through his hair to wake him. "Shane, you can't fall asleep. You have to stay with me," I said sternly but softly.

He nodded again and did his best to try to keep his eyes open. The refs helped him up and then walked him backstage. They took him to the trainer's room while Jimmy, Jeff, and I waited on some folding chairs outside. I was sitting, elbows on knees, head in hands. I was trying not to cry. I'd been doing to much of that the past week. Jeff had a hand placed warmly on my back and I could feel Jimmy's worried gaze on me. Ron joined us shortly and looked just as worried as I did.

I took a ragged breath. And my mind screamed, _MISTAKE! _The tears started falling. My shoulders started shaking. I couldn't take all this damn stress! I bit my bottom lip, trying to decide. What should I do? What next? Who next? Why should I stay? Jeff broke me out of my mental questioning prison. "Violet, please don't cry. I need you to be strong. Cause god know you're the only one that has been strong lately," Jeff said as he crouched down in front of me. He pushed my bangs back behind my ears.

I shook my head, "I can't do this anymore! I told him and look what happened!" I yelled through my sobs. "Wait! She told him?" Ron said and I could hear the note of panic in it. "Yes I told him!" I snapped, "I just couldn't lie to him anymore," I said, softer than before. All three of them nodded. "I've cried way too much in the past 48 hours. I'm so fucking tired, I haven't gotten any sleep. Vickie won't give me any matches. My life is fucking screwed," I listed off all the things in my life that sucked.

Just then, the trainer came out. "Um, he should be fine. I want to keep him with me for the rest of the show. Vickie's giving him some time off. I need someone with him at all times," the trainer informed us. I raised my hand, "that someone would be me." The trainer nodded to me briskly then ducked back inside the room. "I guess we can go then," Jeff said shrugging. "You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here and wait," I said running a hand through my hair. I wiped at my eyes and tried to smile at them.

I couldn't fool them but they complied and left me alone. And I waited.

Finally the show ended and the trainer told me I could take Shane back to the hotel. I smiled at him as I entered the trainer's room carrying both my bags and his. "I can carry mine," Shane protested. But I just smiled sweetly and shook my head. "Nope," I responded, my grin turning into a triumphant smirk as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, whatever," he grumbled. "Come on Shane," I groaned, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the trainer's room. I thanked the head trainer on our way out. We were halfway out of the arena when _he _showed up.

Matt. He stalked across our path. Not even noticing us. I let out a breath of relief as he walked on as if we hadn't been there. I chewed my bottom lip and then we continued to my rental car. I put our bags in the trunk and Shane got in on the passenger side. I smirked as I got into the driver's side. I started the car and started the short drive back to our hotel. We were both completely silent, for fear of an angry outburst from either one of us. We couldn't afford to be fighting as well.

The things that were most important that I missed while sitting outside the trainer's room were A) Michelle beat Eve; fuck. And B) MVP defeated Shelton; thank the lord! C) Jeff was put into the Elimination Chamber at No Way Out. That's just freaking awesome. He so deserves another chance at the title. He deserves to get it back. He was a great champion in my opinion!

So, I missed all of that. Anyway, now I was in our hotel room. I had just finished taking a shower and was walking around the hotel room, in my sweats and US Marines t-shirt, towel-drying my hair. Shane was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I glanced over at him, throwing my towel on the bathroom floor. I then plopped down on the side of Shane's bed that he wasn't occupying. I sat cross-legged and looked at him curiously. "What's up?" I asked.

He let out a heavy breath. "Nothing, Vio. . . I'm sorry," he sighed. "Sorry for what?" seriously and truthfully I didn't know what he was talking about. "About what happened earlier today. Me attacking Matt. That must have been hard for you," he said, in a voice just barely above a whisper. I smiled at him, "Shane, I'm not as delicate about the whole thing as you think I am. I don't really care what you do to Matt. I don't have feelings for him anymore," I told him matter-of-fact-ly. Shane grinned.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed. I smiled and laid down next to him. He turned his head and smiled at me. "Now I won't want to get up. You don't mind right?" I asked. "Not at all," he said smiling and shaking his head. I tilted my head toward his and he leaned his toward mine so the sides of our heads were touching. "I wish everything wasn't so complicated," I sighed. "I can't wrestle for another two weeks," Shane said quietly, out of nowhere. I sat straight up and stared down at him. He saw my shocked face, "he knocked me out Vio. It's obvious that it's gonna do some damage," Shane said shrugging.

"You all know I hate seeing _any _of you guys hurt. It's hard for me," I said darting my eyes away from him. Shane and I both sighed simultaneously. I smiled slightly. After a while of silence I laid back down next to Shane. "I'm gonna go to RAW this week. I'm gonna go with Mark," I said staring up at the ceiling. "You sure you wanna go?" he asked quietly. I shrugged, "Ric's gonna be there, Shawn's gonna be there, Mark's gonna be there. I think I'll be fine," I said with a smirk.

"I know you'll be fine. But if something happens while you're gone. It's _so _you're fault," he chuckled softly. "Okay, I'll take the blame in advance. 'It's my fault,'" we both laughed at that. We were lost in our giggling and joking and I didn't notice how tired we both were until suddenly I rested my head on his chest and seconds later we had both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Everyone! Please go to my profile page and vote on my poll! I really need the votes to figure out which fic I'm gonna post next and i want readers! So, please please please please please! VOTE!!!! Thanks! -Angel**


	10. Marky and Flora

**Aloha my fabulous readers! Well, here's the next chapter... RAW isn't happening yet, next chapter it should! Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means soooooo much to me!!!!!**

**_SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!!- _**Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista - **Thank you sooooo much for starting to read my fic and actually leaving a review! You are unbelievably AWESOME!!!! (Note to all you readers out there who ARE reading and are NOT reviewing... PRESS THE DAMN BUTTON! [this has been brought to you by AlohaAngel productions!] so, you know what to do now!)**

**Also, Wolfgirl77769, I just want to let you know that I WILL work on a oneshot for you with that special couple you are always asking for! If you want a song to go with it, just let me now and I'll look it up! I love to please my readers so if anyone would like me to write something for them, ask away!!!!!**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

I did decide to travel. Mark and I flew out to Oakland on Sunday morning. Shawn was waiting for us at the airport when we arrived. I had only brought a small duffel bag because I was only staying 3 days and 2 nights. When I saw Shawn waiting for us I instantly dropped my bags and ran toward him. He had prepared himself, so when I flung my arms around his neck I didn't knock him down.

"Shawn, it's been forever!" I squealed hugging him happily. "I know, I know," he chuckled softly in my ear. He pulled me away at arms' length and looked me over. "As gorgeous as ever, I see. I don't understand how you don't have a boyfriend," he said clucking his tongue and shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather have me throw myself at every guy I see like Michelle?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "Oh gosh no!" Shawn gasped dramatically, "I was just kidding!"

We both laughed and Mark joined us. I picked my bags up and Shawn led us to his rental car. He drove back to the hotel we were all staying with and Mark and I headed up to our room. I set my duffel bag down and looked around the room. Standard hotel decor. Nothing new. I let out an exasperated sigh, then remembered I was supposed to call Shane when I landed.

He was back in North Carolina. Thank god! I don't think I could stand hearing about or seeing anyone else get hurt. I was so done with that!

_"Hey Violet." _"What's up Shane?" _"Nothing, just chilling." _"So nothings going on. No drama?" _"Nope. Nothing. Shannon is kinda busy with Shelly and everything. So Juli and I decided to have a movie marathon." _"What movie?" _"All three Spiderman movies." _"Sounds like fun." _"Yeah, but not as fun as when you're watching the marathon with me." _"And why is that?" _"Because you are the best commentator ever!" _We both started laughing. "Yeah, that's true." We continued laughing.

* * *

"So, I'll talk to you later?" _"Yeah, call me when RAW is over." _"Definitely! Alright. Give Juli a hug for me and take care of Bella." _"You know I will." _"'Kay, bye!" _"Bye Vio." _I hung up and walked over to the bed which I had claimed as mine and laid down. I let out a soft sigh, "It feels so nice to be away from the chaos of SmackDown." I curled up on my side and closed my eyes. "Nothing wrong with getting in a quick cat nap," I murmured to myself and fell into a light sleep.

I woke up around 2 o'clock. Mark was back in the room, watching TV. When he saw that I was awake he smiled at me. "How'd you sleep, Flora?" he asked. Flora is the nickname he gave me, due to my first and middle names. Violet Rosalie. So, because my names are flowers (Rosalie is like Rose) he calls me Flora.

I stretched my arms above my head, sitting up. I let out a soft yawn and smiled at Mark. "Yeah, it was pretty good, Marky," I said with a smile. He smiled at the nickname I have given him. Marky, I didn't like just calling him Mark, it was too formal. "Shawn wanted us to go out to dinner with him and some of the other guys," he informed me. "You up for it?" he asked raising and eyebrow and glancing over at me. I smirked deviously, "of course I am!" I said excitedly.

"I should've know," he muttered. "Hey, most of the guys on RAW are pretty attractive, and I've been single for..._quite a while_," I said glaring over at the wall. Mark knew, if you were wondering. He knew about Matt and I. And he wanted to kick Matt's ass when I told him when and how we had (or I had) broken up. Mark was like my wrestling daddy! Since my family has disowned me due to the whole diva thing. Gosh my family sucks, well, except for my brother. He didn't suck.

Anyways... "So, I'm guessing Shane either found out, or you told him," Mark mused. I chewed my bottom lip for a second before replying. "I told him. It was really hard to lie to him for that long. It sucked. You know I share everything with Shane," I sighed. "Actually, I'm glad you told him," Mark said shrugging. "Really?" I asked incredulously. "Yes," Mark stated. "Um, may I ask why?" I questioned curiously. "He cares about you." Is all Mark said before there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," I told Mark before he could move to get up. I walked over to the door straightening out my shirt. I opened the door and Alicia Fox(friend), Katie Lea(Not really), Mickie James(friend), and Candice(Not really) were standing there. "Hey Violet!" Alicia exclaimed. "Shawn told us you were visiting RAW this week and I had to come see you!" she squealed excitedly. I loved Alicia. She was my first chick friend I made in the wrestling biz. I met her in FCW. We trained together there for a majority of the time. I got bumped up to SmackDown before she did. I did a brief stint being Ken Kennedy's valet then he got injured and I started the individual wrestling thing. Alicia got bumped up during the Edge/Vickie wedding thing.

I felt sorry for her when she had to make out with Adam. EWWW!!!! Adam and I didn't get along very well. Anyways, back to the ladies. "Yeah, I'm hear for tonight and tomorrow. I'm planning on flying back to SD on Tuesday morning," I said smiling widely at them. "Oh, hell no! You have to come to ECW with me! There's gonna be a huge surprise and you're gonna wanna see it first hand!" Alicia said grabbing my hand.

"Okay, okay! I'll try to get Mark to stay with me," I laughed. "It's fine Flora!" Mark called from in the room. "Flora?" Candice and Katie asked at the same time. "It's a nickname Mark gave me. He's like my father. I gave him a nickname too," I said with a wink. Mickie and Alicia giggled already knowing the nickname. Candice rolled her eyes and looked away whereas Katie tried to smile in a friendly manner at me. Obviously Candice and I weren't gonna get along.

"So, what's up with you guys?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. I've just missed you like hell!" Mickie smiled hugging me. "I've missed you too Micks!" I said hugging her back. "Hey, you wanna go grab some coffee?" Alicia asked. I shrugged, "sure I just woke up so I could use some caffeine. One sec," I told them holding up one finger. I walked back into the room. "Hey Marky, I'm gonna go grab a coffee with the girls, I'll be back for dinner. See you later," I said grabbing my purse and waving goodbye to him. "I'll see you at dinner then Flora," he said glancing up at me with a smile.

I grabbed my room key and closed the door behind me. Alicia linked her arm through my right arm and Mickie looped her arm through my left arm. We walked down the hall that way. I think we kinda forgot that Katie and Candice were there until we got into the elevator and they stood in front of us. We exited the elevator on the lobby floor. There was a small restaurant/cafe to the right of the lobby. We went there and went to the ordering counter.

"One white chocolate mocha," I ordered, "with a cinnamon roll." The rest of the girls ordered theirs and we sat down. They called our number and the guy handed me a tray with two hot cinnamon rolls on it and our five coffees. I set the tray on our table and handed out the coffees and pastries. Alicia and Mickie decided to eat off of mine. I didn't mind, it's not like I could eat the whole huge cinnamon roll by myself.

We laughed and chatted (all five of us) for a good hour. Then Katie and Candice left. Once they were gone I couldn't help but let our a relieved sigh. Alicia giggled at that. "I'm sorry but Candice acts like such a bitch," I said my eyes widening. "I didn't think the rumors I'd heard about her were true, but I guess they are," I said shrugging. Mickie and Alicia burst into laughter and I joined them seconds later.

Our laughing stopped when someone approached our table. Alicia and I shut my mouthes immediately and let Mickie do the talking. "Hello ladies," John Cena greeted smoothly. "Hi!" Alicia and I squeaked in unison. "Hey John," Mickie greeted with a kind smile. But he practically ignored Mickie and I noted his eyes were on me. "You're Violet Pierce right?" he asked pointing at me.

I recovered my cool North Carolinian composure. I smirked and nodded slowly, "yes. I am she." He smiled, showing off his cute dimples. "Why are you here, I thought you were a SmackDown diva?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm unwanted by the RAW superstars?" I questioned in mock hurt. I lifted my hand and placed it on my chest to show how mock offended I was. That got laughs from the girls as well as John.

"No, no, no. Actually. Most of the guys are happy you're here," he said nodding behind him where there was a table of guys all watching our little exchange. "Oh, look new meat for the boys," I said smirking and raising an eyebrow. John's eyes widened, "not what I meant. It's just, you're kinda new here and the guys..." he trailed off not knowing how to put it. "Want to nail a girl they don't see everyday," I finished for him.

Alicia, who had been taking a drink of her coffee almost spit out the mouthful of liquid. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from letting it spew out. That made Mickie laugh like crazy and I had a hard time controlling my own laughter.

"That's not what I meant either," John sighed. I laughed, "no, I know. I was just kidding. I'm not that easy anyways, and... By the looks of it, none of those guys over there are my type," I said, my lips twitching into a slight smile. "Well, what about me?" John asked curiously. "You're a different story," I said, my smirk returning.

* * *

**Oooh! Looks like there might be another factor in this equation! ...hmmm... hahaha! So, peoples, RAW will be in next chapter! YAY!!!!!! haha! So, if you haven't heard, i have this poll, and on polls, you vote... SO GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!!!! VOTE ON MY POLL!!! VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!! Thanks to all my new and old readers, without you guys, my writing skills would be unknown!**


	11. I Miss You

**OMG! Guess who's making an appearance in this chapter? The one, the only, the _Nature Boy, RIC FLAIR~!!!!!!!!!! _Yep, he's gonna be in this chapter, for a short time, but he's still there!!!! hahah! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my fics! I love you all! keep reviewing please!**

**_SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!- _**SBMFanatic - **Thanks for starting to read my fic! You are awesome! Oh, and thanks for your imput on who Violet should be with... but I'm not telling!!! hahahah! NEVER!!!!**

**Oh, and ****Wolfgirl77769, I will make it a two-shot! Just give me another song, a couples song where they're actually together, kay!!! And, well, anyone else who wants me to write them a one-shot, just PM me!!! I'm open to pretty much anything!  
**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

So now it was Monday night. February 9. I was backstage with Shawn just after his little backstage moment with JBL. "God I hate him!" I growled. "Hey, watch your mouth," Shawn scolded. "Oh, sorry Shawn. _Gosh_ I hate him!" I reworded my sentence. Shawn smiled at me.

I was sitting in Shawn's locker room chatting with him and getting caught up. A knock came at the door and Shawn went to answer it. I picked up a magazine and started to flip through it, ignoring whoever Shawn was talking to. "My oh my! Is that little Violet Pierce?" A warm and familiar voice said loudly. I looked up and my mouth dropped open into a surprised smile.

"Ric!!!" I exclaimed, hopping up from the couch and dropping my magazine on the ground. He hugged me for a while and when I pulled away I patted him on the shoulders. "You don't look too bad for being retired," I joked. He laughed, "of course I do. I'm the _Nature Boy_!" I rolled my eyes playfully. "What's with all these wrestlers and their egos?" I asked giggling. "It's how we survive," Shawn shot back laughing as well.

Ric and I got caught up. I hadn't seen him since his special night when he retired. So, it's been a really long time. He laughed as I told him about all my new adventures on SmackDown. He told me he'd been watching SmackDown closley since Matt betrayed Jeff. I nodded and told him everything that's been happening off camera. He was honestly worried about me.

"Well, I better get going. It's time for me to go out there," Ric said smiling and happy to be back, even if it's just for one night. "You'll do great out there!" I told him patting his back as he stood. "I want you to be careful now, okay?" Ric said pointing at me. "I will Ric, I will," I replied then he left. Shawn had to go too so he left as well. Then the girls came and took me away.

The rest of the night I chilled backstage with Alicia, Mickie, and Kelly. We were all sitting around at the gorilla position when Melina came running up to us. "Oh. My. Gosh!!!! Guess what guys?" she screamed. "What?" we all asked her simultaneously. "I'm gonna get the title!!!!" She yelled. We all jumped up from where we had been sitting and crowded around her. We clutched her and all jumped up and down like the girls we were! "That's so awesome Mel!" I said with a bright beaming smile.

"Hey, you are so next for the Diva's Championship," Mickie stated, punching me in the arm. I shrugged, "yeah, I know," I said nonchalantly. We all dissolved into giggles. We were interrupted by Mark who came up behind me and touched my arm. I turned around to face him. "My match is next, I'll see you afterward, 'kay," he said. "Alright Marky!" I said optimistically giving him a peck on the cheek for good luck.

He smiled down at me then headed off for his entrance, pulling on his hat and jacket. The match started and the girls and I decided to calm down and watch it. Mark did pretty good, but I hate Randy so I was pretty one-sided. In the end, Marky won via DQ. Fuck Randy. He can never do anything by the rules. I just rolled my eyes.

It was Tuesday morning, I had nothing to do until that night. Mark was still asleep so I got up and went down to the lobby to get both of us breakfast. When I returned with bagels and coffee Mark was awake. "Good morning Marky!" I greeted him perkily. "What's up? You're never a morning person," he said with a knowing smirk. I shrugged, "dunno but I'm kinda likin' it." He chuckled and unwrapped his bagel.

We shared a light conversation during breakfast then Mark left to work out with Shawn and Glenn afterwards. Now I had absolutely nothing to do. I sighed, frustrated. Then I finally remembered I hadn't called Shane the night before after RAW. _Shit! _I screamed mentally. I whipped out my phone and dialed his number (which I knew by heart).

He answered on the second ring. I heard yelling in the background._ "Hello." _He obviously hadn't looked at caller ID. "Shane! I'm so sorry I didn't called yesterday!" _"Oh, Vio. It's okay. I figured you would be busy." _"But I promised I would call you. Gosh, I feel so bad." _"Don't. It's okay Vio." _"You sure?" _"Positive." _"So, what are you doing?" _"Um... Shannon and Shelly brought the fight to __your house." _"As in; the yelling in the background." _"Yep, that would be the two lovebirds." __**"We are not fucking lovebirds!" **_Shannon and Shelly both yelled in the background. "They sure do sound like it." I commented making Shane chuckle.

_"So, are you coming back soon?" _"Uh, tomorrow." _"Tomorrow?" _"Alicia talked me into staying. Something big is supposed to happen tonight on ECW." _"Uh-huh." _"Yep." The conversation died. Wow. We were silent for a while. "What's wrong Shane?" _"Nothing." _"No, not nothing." _"Fine, I'm just lonely." _"But you've got Shannon and Shelly there to keep you company." I joked. _"But they're not you." _I was taken aback at that. Did Shane really depend on me that much as his main friend?

"I'll be in North Carolina Wednesday afternoon. Don't worry." _"Okay." . . . _"Shane." _"Yeah." _"I miss you." And that was the truth. I really did. I really depended on him as my best friend. _"I miss you too." _"That's all I needed to hear." I whispered. We were both silent. Thinking. This conversation just changed everything. My heart was beating rapidly and I was surprised he couldn't hear it through the phone. I bit my bottom lip.

A crash in the background interrupted both of our thoughts. _**"Fuck you Shannon! I came back to tell you that I love you! And this is what I get?" **_Shelly. _**"You fucking love me? I find that hard to believe, Mrs. Martin!" **_Shannon. _**"You know damn well that I never married Patrick!" **_Shelly. _**"It hurt me just the same that you didn't!" **_Shannon. _**"I love you!" **_Shelly. _**"I love you too!" **_Shannon.

"Would you two just fucking kiss already!!!" I yelled through the phone. They yelling stopped abruptly. _**"Shane. Who are you talking to?" **_Shelly and Shannon. _"V, I gotta go," _Shane whispered. "Good luck," I whispered back. "Bye!" he said quickly. _**"Shane! Who the fuck is that!?!" **_Shannon. _**"Who the fuck just heard all of that?" **_Shelly. _**"It better not have been V—," **_Shannon was cut off as Shane hung up on me.

* * *

"Bye..." I whispered softly, staring down at my phone sadly. Something between Shane and I had just changed and I couldn't figure out what. I sighed, closing my phone and throwing it onto the bed. _Screw it!_

It was about 2 hours before ECW would start. I was getting ready to leave my hotel room to meet up with Alicia who was going to drive me to the arena. I pulled my jacket on and my purse. I left the room and got into an elevator by myself. I came out and walked out into the lobby. Alicia said she would meet me in the parking lot.

I walked out side and the cold wind hit me. I pulled my jacket closer around me and I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. My hand brushed against something in my pocket. I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. It was the note from Monday.

* * *

_I yawned. The girls were busy with their RAW stuff so I was alone. I was walking down the halls aimlessly. I finally shrugged and figured I'd head back to Mark's locker room. I neared the door and noticed a white piece of paper stuck to the door. When I got close enough, I saw that it read: **Violet.** I cocked my head to the side, confused. Who was this from? _

_I pulled the note off the door and walked inside the locker room. I unfolded the note and read what it said. _

_**Violet,**_

_**I was wonderin g if sometime, when you aren't busy with SmackDown stuff, if you wanted to grab a bite to eat. So, call me if you want to set up a date. I would really like to get to know you better!**_

_**John C. **_

_I smirked to myself. John Cena wanted to go on a date with me. Also, he was afraid of getting rejected, hence the way he had asked me out through a note. This way he wouldn't get rejected to his face, he simply just wouldn't know. But I wasn't going to reject a date with the World Heavyweight Champion!_

_* * *_

A smile curled at my lips as I folded the paper back up again and continued walking to where I saw Alicia standing outside her rental talking to a young guy who was very muscular. I neared them and Alicia saw me. She waved and the guy turned to look at me. I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head. _Was I really that attractive?_

"Hey Violet!" Alicia said with a sweet smile. "This is the guy I'm managing on ECW; Gabriel." She introduced. He offered his hand. "I'm Violet Pierce. Hurricane Helms' manager and valet on SmackDown." I greeted shaking his hand. I shivered. "Okay, major brrrrr! It's freezing out here! Let's get in the car!" Alicia said laughing while shaking due to the cold.

We all quickly climbed into the car. Gabriel blasted the heater after he started the car. "I need a fucking parka!" I exclaimed. That made Gabriel and Alicia laugh. "So, how do you two know each other?" Gabriel asked. Alicia and I shared a smile. "Well, Violet and I trained together in FCW for _a long _time!" Alicia laughed. "Yeah, we tagged together quite a bit too. Then I got offered a contract on SmackDown and Alicia followed a little less than a year later," I finished. "Cool," Gabriel said nodding.

He pulled into the designated _'Superstar Parking' _area and we all got out. "Still cold!" I exclaimed as we hustled to get inside the heated arena. "I'll see you later!" Alicia called to Gabriel over her shoulder as we walked off to the ECW Diva's locker room. When we entered Katie Lea was the only other diva in there. "Are you two the only divas?" I asked. Alicia nodded, "well, there's Tiffany too, but she doesn't spend any time in here so it's mainly just Katie and I."

For the next hour I got to know Katie. She actually was really nice and we had a lot in common. We became friends quickly and the three of us had a lot of fun just hanging out.

Then ECW started. "C'mon!" Alicia exclaimed grabbing my wrist as well as Kate's and pulling us out of the locker room. She stopped when we arrived at the gorilla position. Tommy Dreamer smiled at us and I waved to him. Then I focused on the screen that everyone was staring at intently.

Jack Swagger, the ECW World Heavyweight Champion, was standing in the ring... talking. Really? I didn't know that lug could talk. He looked like a talking ass! Anyways. He continued... blah blah blah. Then suddenly, familiar yet unfamiliar theme music started and a blond man appeared and started heading down to the ring. "HOLY SHIT!!!! IT'S CHRISTIAN _FUCKING_ CAGE!!!!!!!" I screamed! Shocked.

* * *

**Oh, Christian made an appearance too! Hmmm... ideas, ideas, no? hahaha! Just another guy for Violet to toy with!!!! Anyways, please vote on my poll! Please please please! Don't forget to review too!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	12. Anything For You

**Hey! Sorry, this ones kinda short... but oh well!!!! Hope y'all enjoy it!!!! Um soooooo, here's the thing! There are ....um.... five? contenders for Violet's affections! I wanna see who YOU want with her**

**(In Random Order they are) 1. Matt Hardy 2. Jeff Hardy 3. Shane Helms 4. Christian Cage 5. John Cena (I want you to choose ONE [just one] and put that person name in YOUR review!!! Thanks!**

_**SPECIAL MENTION TIME!!!!! -**_ Esha Napoleon - **Thanks for all your awesome reviews and voicing your opinion on who Vio should be with!!! haha! You're AWESOME!!!!**

**So, what's gonna happen next. People who are reading, if u have an opinion on who Violet should be with, please voice that opinion by REVIEWING! Alright i've kept you all long enough! So, sit back, READ, REVIEW(seriously, please do!) and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!! -Angel**

* * *

"Oh my God! Christian! You are a fucking weasel!!!!" I yelled at the blond Canadian who had just emerged backstage after his little bickering match with Jack. His smile beamed as he recognized me. I threw myself into his arms. "Violet! God it's been forever! How are you?" he asked in a rush. "I'm great! How are you?" I asked, still hugging him. "I'm fantastic!" he replied laughing.

I finally separated from him and stared up at him shaking my head. "Did I surprise you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Hell yes you did!?!" I yelled in exasperation as I punched him in the arm. "I can't believe they brought you back so soon. I mean, Shelly told me you left TNA, but, god it's great to see you!" I said trying to gather myself together. He smiled down at me, "god you look great Vio!" he said hugging me again.

"So I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you!" I said with a huge grin. "Definitely Vio. I gotta go get ready but I'll see you soon," he hugged me one last time then walked off to his locker room. I sighed as I watched him walk away. "So, you know him?" Katie and Alicia both inquired simultaneously. I turned to them smiling. "Yes, I do know Jason Reso," I said smirking.

* * *

"How?" Katie asked. "Jeff and Matt had a huge feud with Edge and Christian. I was their best friend and behind the scenes personal assistant. I always hung out with them and their friends; Edge and Christian. Hence the relationship between Christian and I," I explained. "Oh!" they both said, making 'o's with their mouths. I smiled, "yeah I know. Confusing." I laughed. They both nodded in agreement.

It was noon on Wednesday when I landed in Raleigh, North Carolina. I walked out to baggage claim and instantly saw Shane waiting for me. "SHANE!!!" I yelled, smiling. His head snapped around in my direction and he saw me. He instantly walked over to me. He picked me up in a hug. "I missed having you around. The yelling between Shannon and Shelly isn't the kind of company I'm used to," he chuckled.

"I guess not," I said grinning. "I'm guessing you saw Christian's return?" I said raising and eyebrow. "Of course. He called me afterward and we talked for awhile," Shane replied. "It was so great to see him!" I said beaming.

We got my bags and headed to Shane's car. He drove us back to my place and I instantly noticed the three cars in my driveway besides mine. Shane parked the car and I opened my door. Bella came running around from the backyard and jumped on me as I got out of the car. "Oh, hello my baby!" I said in my puppy voice. She bounded toward the front door, stopped, and ran back to me. I quirked an eyebrow curiously and followed her.

I unlocked my front door and entered. I heard the yelling instantly. "Do they ever stop fighting?" I asked Shane as he came in behind me carrying my duffel bag. "No, they don't," he sighed, sounding agitated. I rolled my eyes. Shelly and Shannon were yelling at each other upstairs. I ignored them and turn down the hall to the living room to find Jeff because his car was in the driveway which meant he was here.

I jogged down the three steps that led into the living and stopped abruptly when I saw what lay before me. Well, they weren't actually laying. They were sitting. Jeff had pulled Juli onto his lap and things were getting pretty hot and steamy between them. "Holy crap," I whispered under my breath. I retraced my steps backward silently and returned to the kitchen where Shane was making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Why is your face so pale?" he asked glancing over at me. I swallowed. "Are you aware that Jeff and Juli are pretty much getting ready to do it on my couch." I heard glass shatter. Shane was staring at me. Silence. And then suddenly.... We both burst out into hysterical laughter!

I fell to the floor, clutching my sides. I gasped for breath and turned my head. Shane was lying on the ground beside me, laughing. "Is... it... possible... to …. die.... of …. laughing?" I asked in gasps between fits of giggling. "I have no idea," Shane replied between laughs. We laid there for a long time, trying to control our laughter. Finally we did and I let out a sigh.

"Wow, that was so hilarious," Shane sighed. "Yeah, it was," I nodded. I sat up on my elbows. "Aw, you dropped my favorite mug," I said sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm sorry!" Shane said immediately sitting up as well. I turned my head and stared at Shane.

Our faces were so close. I was still slightly pouting and he looked really sorry about breaking my coffee mug. He looked so cute like that. Sitting on my kitchen floor, apologizing, in a tank top and jeans. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his deep brown eyes seemed bottomless. I reached a hand up tentatively and touched his cheek lightly.

And that was all it took. With that small touch it gave him permission. It gave myself permission. And surprisingly, I made the first move. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. My hand slid down the side of his neck as the kiss deepened. His hand reached up and cupped the side of my face. His lips were so soft and sweet, I didn't want to pull away ever. If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up from it. It was perfect. Sweet. Blissful. Innocent. Tender. Gentle. Caring.

Everything Shane was to me. How could I be so stupid. Shane. Shane was here. Matt wasn't. Shane has always been here. Matt hasn't. Matt's let me down twice as many times as Shane has. Shane cares and worries about me so much because he has feelings for me. But then, reality hit me. I couldn't do this.

We both realized what we were doing at the same time and both pulled away. We stared at each other wide-eyed and breathing heavily. I bit my bottom lip and lowered my gaze. "S-sorry," we both mumbled. Shane looked away from my face and stood. He offered me his hand and I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We both picked up the scattered pieces of glass from the kitchen floor. We threw the glass away and Shane resumed his task of making coffee.

We just stood there in silence. Shannon and Shelly's yelling was muffled through the walls and carpet. I risked a glance up at Shane. Bad idea. He was staring down at me. He licked his lips uncertainly. I couldn't tear my gaze away. "Shane, I-I'm sorry. I just..." I trailed off not knowing how to put it. "We just can't do that. I get it." he said nodding. "It's nothing, um, personal. I just, well it is. I can't take another relationship right at this moment." I took a deep breath.

"Don't get me wrong. Shane, I trust you with my life and I know you'll always be there for me, but a relationship could ruin everything and... I'm just not emotionally ready to have serious feelings for anyone else." I explained. I turned to go upstairs but Shane grabbed my hand and stopped me. He spun me around gently and I forced myself to look him in the eyes. "So, that night. In the hotel. When you told me about you and Matt. That wasn't just, I dunno, an accident. That was..." he trailed off, not needing an answer thanks to my face.

I understand what happened in the hotel room now. How could I not have realized I had feelings for him then. "I'm sorry Shane," I mumbled. He smiled slightly and pulled me to him. I let him and he wrapped his arms around me. Just then, the coffee maker went off, signaling that the coffee was ready. I looked up at Shane with a smile. "Will you make my coffee for me?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. "Why should I?" he asked rolling his eyes. "'Cause you make the best coffee _ever_," I said with a smile. He smirked, "anything for you." And I didn't doubt him when he said that. And that scared me.

* * *

**Hehe, that was ..... interesting... to say the least!!! hmmmmm.... makes you wonder!!!! hahah**

**Please vote on my poll and review! Thanks sooooo, so much!**

**-Angel  
**


	13. Valentine's Day Rumors

**Hello everyone!!! I love you guys for reviewing the last chapter! I feel sooooo loved!!! Anyways!!! So, did the last chapter shock you? haha! I thought so! Thanks for all the opinions, and yes, i have decided who Violet will be with but you still have a chance to persuade me!!! But, i'm not telling ANYONE who Violet will really be with!!!! (evil laugh) so.... **

_**SPECIAL MENTION TIME - **_Evanismyhottie18 - **Thank you Zoe for all the awesome input and help writing this and many of my other fics!!! You are an awesome friend!!! Haha! Soooooo, keep reading and reviewing, alright girly?**

**For the rest of y'all... keep voicing your opinions cause I'm always listening! By the way, i put up a new fic! Please check it out, it's titled 'Care to Entertain Me?' and it was the winner of my first poll!!!! Oh, and vote on the new poll, please!!! So, READ, REVIEW, and (don't forget) ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

It was Friday night. Four of us sat on my couch in front of my big 52' flat screen. Jeff had left the day before, much to Juli's dismay. Apparently, they were a couple now. Shannon and Shelly. Sitting on opposite ends of the couch. Shane and I. Back to normal. We had silently agreed to forget about the sweet and tender kiss we had shared on my kitchen floor.

Jeff returned. Woo! He talked. And left. No fight, no Matt, no nothing. "It's Friday the freaking thirteenth and that's all they could come up with?" I asked throwing my hands out in exasperation. Shane smiled pulling my hands back. I sat and watched silently. I watched Maria's match intently. When I saw Eve come out I smiled widely.

_The bitch _was going to get it. And she did. She lost! I jumped up from the couch yelling at the TV. "Fuck you Michelle! That's what you get bitch!" I growled. Okay, what was with this aggression. And then it hit me. Tomorrow, Valentine's Day. I suddenly lost my interest in SmackDown. "We're flying out early so I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you all, um, when we get back," I said then left. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me.

I pressed my back against the door and slid down till I was sitting. 1 year. Wow, that would have been a long time. I ran a hand through my hair. I pulled my knees up to my chest and crossed my arms over my knees resting my forehead on my arms. I cried. I cried until I felt like there was no more water in my body. I crawled to my bed and snuggled under the covers, still sniffling. I pulled the blanket over my head and felt like I could die.

Did I ever mention that I hate Valentine's Day. Well, I do. It sucks and brings back bad memories. Specifically one horrible memory. The day Matt and I officially started dating. February 14, 2008. Shane and I were sitting on a plane flying out to the location of No Way Out. I was listening to my iPod humming along to my favorite songs quietly. All of which weren't love songs.

Shane had caught my bad mood earlier and hadn't said much. He knew when I was in this kind of mood not to interact with me. I could be hell when I'm like this. Shane and I have even given a name to this mood; Super Bitch Mood.

We had landed, gotten our luggage, hailed and taxi, and checked in at the hotel by 4 o'clock. I just went up to our room, I needed nap; badly. I put my toiletries in the bathroom then crawled onto one of the hotel beds and fell instantly asleep.

I woke up and yawned. I noticed Shane sitting on his bed watching TV. He glanced over at me, noticing I was awake. He smiled slightly, "how's SBM treating you?" he asked. I waited a few seconds then smiled brightly. "It's over!" I exclaimed. He looked just as relieved as I felt. "That's good," he said with a grin. "Yeah, it is." I stated.

Now it was Sunday. No Way Out. Shane and I had nothing to do so we hung out with Jimmy, Ron, Mickie, Maria, Alicia, Gabriel, and Phil. We were watching SmackDown's Chamber match intently. We all cheered when Jeff pinned Edge.

Shane and I even went as far as to get up and do our happy dance. That made everyone laugh. Then, Jeff got eliminated, that ruined all happiness. I was happy that Triple H won though, he was a really nice guy. Jeff came backstage, Shane and I were beside him instantly. "Hey, you okay?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, a little pissed, but I'll be fine," he sighed. "You sure?" I asked. He nodded. I bit my lip, I didn't believe him, not at all.

Mark came up to me, limping slightly and out of breath. He smiled at me. "You did a good job Marky!" I said hugging him, he hugged me back. "Not good enough." he stated, sounding a little disappointed, but that was to be expected.

What else sucked was that Christian didn't win. Damn Jack Swagger to hell.

We (Shane, me, Jeff, Phil, Mickie, Maria, Alicia, John, Jimmy, Ron, Melina[the new Women's Champion], Christian, Gabriel, Adam, and Kofi decided to go out to a club after the pay per view. The girls and I all met up in Mickie and Melina's room and got ready. We helped each other do hair and make up, choose outfits, etc. I chose a short purple cocktail dress with matching purple strappy heels. I put my hair in loose curls and applied some make up.

When the girls and I were finally ready we headed down to the parking lot, where the guys were waiting. I walked over with Mickie to where Shane, Jeff, and Christian were all talking by a car. "Hey guys, looks like we're riding with you guys," I said with a smile. I looked around wondering where Maria was. She should have been jumping at the opportunity to ride with Jeff. I caught site of her standing over by another car with John Cena? Huh, wait, what did I miss?

By the looks of it, they were, _flirting... _I thought he was interested in me? Gosh, talk about mixed signals... And didn't I tell Maria in one of our many conversations about how John and I had been majorly flirting? I guess she doesn't really care. What a b—... I'm not even going to say it...

Mickie followed my gaze and made a gagging noise which made me laugh. The guys looked over and I saw Christian roll his eyes along with Jeff while Shane just shrugged. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, she could be _such _a flirt sometimes. Mickie linked her arm through mine and we along with Christian climbed into the backseat of the car. Jeff got in on the driver's side and Shane on the passenger's side.

The club was really close to the arena so we were there in no time. We hopped out and Mickie and I instantly ran over (as if running was possible in our heels) to where Alicia and Melina were standing, whispering to each other. When they saw us they motioned for us to come over quickly. Mickie and I shared a look of confusion then hurried over. "So, what's going on?" Mickie asked leaning toward the girls.

I leaned forward as well, intently interested. "Yeah, what is it Mel, Al?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "It turns out that well... Maria has a crush on John... and um...Well, look for yourself," Mel said pointing behind me. I turned around slowly and couldn't believe what I saw. Matt and Michelle... _MCCOOL!!! The Bitch! _And, what's worse, they were totally making out in front of _everyone! _Including me. As if my heart wasn't already broken and confused enough.

I wasn't _jealous. _Just disgusted and in total shock and disbelief. I never thought Michelle was his type, oh wait, _'any female that breathes and moves is his type.' _I can now officially classify him as a manwhore... I rolled my eyes, biting my lip and turned away. Alicia and Mickie both placed sympathetic hands on my shoulders. I shrugged. "He's just jealous that you've got..." Mel trailed off. I stared at her. I rose an eyebrow. "I've got what?" I asked darkly.

"Well, there are some rumors going around. And, well, they aren't the nicest..." Alicia said. "Who did they say I slept with?" I asked, expecting the worst of course. "No sleeping involved actually," Mel said sheepishly. "Then _what_?" I said, emphasizing the word. "You're supposedly dating four different guys at one time," I snapped around surprised as I heard the voice.

Standing behind me was Christian (Jason). "Uh, Jay!" I squeaked. "I've heard all the rumors and I know they aren't true," he said with a reassuring smile. "That's just because you're one of the 'boyfriends,'" Alicia laughed using air quotes. "Of course you'd know that the rumors would be just that, rumors."

"They said one of them was Jay!?!" I said, my eyes widening. "Yep," All three of the girls replied and Jay just nodded. "Holy shit! Who started this rumor?" I asked getting angry. "Well, we're not really sure who," Alicia said, sounding apologetic. "Sorry," Melina and Mickie both mumbled. "Don't be sorry! It's totally fine... Well, that you don't know. Not the fact that someone started this rumor. Um... Who else did they say I was dating?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Jeff, Shane, and John," Jay answered. I turned to look at him, stunned. _Shane. _That name hit me the hardest of all. Was it just coincidence that they happened to start making a rumor about me and the guy who recently made out on my kitchen floor? Crap. But why Jeff? Jeff's like a brother to me. And John... well, that ones not as far-fetched. But Jay and I? Yeah, we are really close friends... but not really boyfriend/girlfriend couple material together. Are we?

"Hey," Jay said softly. "Just forget about the rumor," he smile reassuringly and placed an arm around my shoulders. I felt someone's gaze burning into my back as Jay led me into the club. I turned my head slightly and saw Michelle McCool glaring at me. Jay saw my head had turned and followed my gaze. He squeezed my shoulders when he saw who I was looking at. I turned my head away from her, frowning, "I think I know who started the rumors," I muttered under my breath.

"I think you're right," Jay agreed without me needing to tell him who I thought it was. _Michelle; the bitch..._

* * *

**Okay, sorry the beginning of the chapter sucked, i had to stop writing it cause i was having a little writers block, i came back the next morning and the second chapter came to me and it is MUCH better than the first half!!!! Keep reviewing and PLEASE VOTE!!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	14. Still Totally Clueless

**Okay, so here's the continuation of the club!!!! What will go on with Violet after hearing the rumors??? Hmmmm????**

**hahaha, thank you to all my awesome reviewers!!! And sorry, no special mentions this time!!!! I've been really busy (it is WrestleMania weekend! haha) so, y'all know there will be a rant on my profile tomorrow night about WM 25!!!! Be ready for LOTS of cussing!!! haha!!!! **

**Hope y'all enjoy this!!!!! And keep the opinions coming, and don't feel bad if your opinion changes!!!! Just tell me your new one and who the old one was!!!! keep the reviews and feedback coming!!!! love ya!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

I couldn't take my mind off the rumors for the rest of the night. It just sucked, ya know? I sat alone at my groups' booth. The girls had left for more dancing whereas the guys went for another round of drinks at the bar. I let out a light huff of frustration. What was making all matters worse was the fact that Michelle was dancing all over Matt right on the dance floor, really close to me.

I rolled my eyes and focused away from the dance floor. I couldn't stand this anymore. I was about to stand, grab my purse, and catch a taxi back to the hotel, when someone slid into the booth across from me. I looked up and saw Jeff's curious hazel eyes staring at me. "What's wrong Vio?" he asked. I shrugged and met his eyes hesitantly. "The rumor, huh?" a new voice guessed. I looked up and saw Shane standing by the table. He sat down next to me, bumping his shoulder with mine.

Jeff eyed him, then looked back at me. "What rumor?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. I was still staring at Shane. I opened my mouth, but it took a few seconds before anything came out. "How do you know about the rumor, but Jeff doesn't?" I asked Shane, pointing at him. He looked away angrily, shooting a hostile glare at the one person I really didn't want to see walking over here.

And then Matt was at our table. He smirked at Shane and Jeff, obviously he knew about the rumor. "You looking for number five?" he asked mockingly. A feral growl escaped my throat. It was so unexpected that Shane turned his head to look at me in disbelief. "Matt, fuck off." I said meeting his eyes and not flinching. "Make me." he taunted. He wanted me to do something. To make a scene.

Well, if it's a scene he wants, a scene he will get. I was on my feet pushing out of the booth past Shane before he could stop me. I was standing in front of Matt. Despite the six inch height difference I was more intimidating than Matt. I met his eyes and glowered at him. "What are you going to do. Shove your tongue down my throat like you did Shane's?" he smirked as he saw my face freeze. How the hell did he know about that?

Shane had tensed as well, but Jeff was still totally clueless. Obviously he wasn't the one who told Matt. And then I unfroze and before I could think about my actions or anything else. I had brought my hand up and slapped Matt across the face; _hard. _"How _dare _you!" I hissed as he stumbled and fell onto his ass. Michelle ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and glared up at me. "What, you wanna go too, bitch?" I asked, shrugging and holding up my hands.

I was fired up know. I wanted to kick someone's ass. Luckily Shane was there. He was on his feet holding my upper arms, stopping me from lunging forward. He pulled me back and spun me around to face him. He brushed my bangs out of my eyes and forced me to look at him. He looked slightly pissed, but mainly worried.

His hands were on my shoulders now. I let out a long breath and was calm once again. "Better?" Shane asked quietly. I nodded, not meeting his gaze. "Violet," he said in a low stern voice that made me have to look at him. I met his brown eyes and had that sudden urge again. The same urge I'd had at my house, that day, on my kitchen floor, with the broken coffee mug. And I didn't move, or touch him, fearing what would happen if I did.

"I'm fine Shane," I said pulling away and turning back to the table. I grabbed my purse and jacket. I looked up at Jeff and then Shane, "I'm going back to the hotel. I'll... see you guys later," and I left. I heard Shane sigh as I brushed past him without even a glance. I couldn't be around him anymore. I didn't want to feel this way about Shane. Anyone else but him. I couldn't have feelings for him! Could I? No! I won't allow myself. I don't want to ruin everything I have with him. But is the relationship I have with him all thanks to these feelings I have, I've just never noticed.

My head was spinning with questions and I got into the taxi. I needed some damn sleep.

Of course, I couldn't just not see Shane and woke up in the bed next to his. I looked at the clock 6:45. Just enough time for me to take a shower before Shane gets up. I got out of bed and walked over to my suitcase. I pulled out an outfit for the day and then walked into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and stared at myself in the mirror. I was still confused as hell. I didn't know what to do. I undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt nice, and relaxed my tense and stressed muscles. I washed my hair, god knows it really needed it! I stepped out of the shower and started towel drying my hair.

I stopped when my hair was just damp and then I finished drying off. I looked through my stack of clothing then stopped. "Shit." I muttered to myself. I had forgotten to grab a bra out of my suitcase. My dress from the night before had had a built-in bra and I just wore a sports bra to bed. "Shit" I muttered again.

I wrapped the towel tightly around my body then opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. I tried to not search for where Shane was but I instantly noticed he wasn't in his bed. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it, being careful not to bend over. "Hey Vio are you—," Shane trailed off as he walked into the room and saw me.

I blushed and ignored it, "Um, I'm almost done in there, give me a sec," I told him focusing ultimately on my bag and not the fact that he still didn't have a shirt on and was only in his boxers. I finally found the damn bra I needed and quickly closed the suitcase back up and stood, spinning around quickly.

And there was Shane. Standing right there in front of me. His face so close to mine. My eyes darted away from his. Trying to keep some self control I turned my face away slightly. Great, now I was staring down at his bare chest. I felt his hand beneath my chin as he lifted my face to look at him. "Violet, how did he know?" he asked quietly, searching my eyes for some sort of answer.

I understood what he thought. "You think I've been talking to Matt and that I told him about what happened?" I said cocking an eyebrow. He looked away ashamed. "I've moved on. Is it so hard to believe!?!" I yelled, jerking my chin out of his hand. "Hell, you didn't even know about it! You didn't even know when I was dealing with the break up!" I said moving away, holding my towel in place with one hand.

Okay, so this was a little awkward but the awkwardness for me was overpowered by my frustration and disbelief. Suddenly I didn't really care that I was practically naked in front of Shane. I could tell that Shane was aware of my partial nakedness. His eyes traveled down my body once and goosebumps ran down my skin as his gaze did.

"I hope you realize that during that time that you dated Matt we barely ever talked," he said meeting my eyes again. "You weren't the only person hurting," he said and I could see the pain in his eyes. I closed my eyes and took a breath and let it out then opened my eyes again. I met his level gaze. It was taking a lot of self control to stop myself from leaning forward and wrapping my arms around Shane and having my way with him (seeing as how I was already naked).

The bra was forgotten in my hand and it fell to the ground as Shane came closer. He was so close that our foreheads were touching and when they did and electric shock ran through me. Shane placed one hand on my waist while his other hand caressed my cheek softly as he tucked my bangs behind my ear.

* * *

His hand slid down my cheek, the side of my neck, my collar bone. The touch was so sensual and intimate I might as well have been in bed with him. But his hand stopped at the edge of the towel. He seemed to remember what was going on then when he saw the towel. His eyes snapped up and met mine. And suddenly we both stepped away. _I need to get away from him! _I yelled mentally as I picked up my bra and walked back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. "I'm screwed..." I muttered to myself as I leaned against the door and slid down to the ground.

I somehow avoided Shane for the rest of the day. I wasn't going to RAW tomorrow so I decided I was flying home for the rest of the week. I already had my tickets bought, my bags packed, and I was at the airport. I was anxiously waiting for them to call my flight when my phone rang. "Hello." I answered. _"Vio. Where are you?" _I was Jeff and I could hear some of the other guys in the background."Uh, hi Jeff. At the airport." _"What!?!" _"You heard me." _"I know I did. I just, why are you there?" _"I'm going home." _"Without us?" _"I have some things that I need to do by myself, okay?" _"Uh-huh, sure, Vio. But Shane and I are worried. Do you want one of us to fly over there too?" _"No Jeff, I can take care of myself. Why are you suddenly so protective? I just need the week to myself. I'll be back Friday for my match, promise." _"Fine Vio, but once you land in NC, you call. And when you land here, you call. Got it?" _"Yes dad." _"You know I am _not _your father." _"No, you're much to cute to be him." _"You got that damn right." _

"Kay Jeffy! I'm gonna go, they just called my flight." _"Alright Vio... be careful." _"Okay, what do you know that I don't!?!" _"Matt's in Cameron." _It wasn't Jeff, Shane was talking now. "Oh." _"Yeah, that's why I—we're worried." _"I'll be fine, Shane. Don't worry. If I need someone, Juli is in Cameron with Ashleigh and Shelly's still living at my place since Shannon kicked her out." _"Well, you've got the girls. That's good. Okay, I'll talk to you soon." _"Definitely. Bye Shane." _"Bye Tabby." _And we hung up.

* * *

**Well, that was.........._interesting.... _hahahah! Hope y'all liked it!!! And I'm still taking one-shot songfic requests!!!! So, ya know, PM me if you want one!!! I want nothing in return!!! !hahhaa! And vote on my new poll! PLEASE!!! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	15. Alone Awkward Tanner

**Hey, everyone!!!!!!!! WAZZZZ UPZZZZ!!!! haha, lol!!! Sorry, in a good mood since i've been sick since wrestlemania and it's finally just starting to go away!!!!! I hope y'all enjoy!!!!!! Oh, and i do not own Carmichael Helms! She is the property of Kennedy's Friday Night Delight!!!!!  
**

**Oh, and this section is just for Wolfgirl77769!!!!!.......................... I hate to sound kinda mean but i'm gonna have to decline the request for the chapter story..... I barely have time to update and write new chaps for my current stories, and i'm not really into the whole Maria/Edge thing for i actually wouldn't be able to write an actual story about them, cause i have no inspiration for it... sorry, but i will just have to say no... to all of them, i already wrote you a two-shot, give other people chances to ask me for one-shots!!!!!! Stay awesome!!!**

**So, READ!!! REVIEW!!!! VOTE!!!!!!!!!!! AND ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

I sat there, quietly. Staring. My brother's gravestone in front of me. My tears were falling down my cheeks silently. But they always did when I came to this graveyard. I read the words etched into the stone over and over. _**A fallen soldier. He is loved and will be missed. **_I thought my parents could've done a lot better than that, it was so uncreative. It made my blood boil to know that they didn't give a damn about what was put there. I was the fucking only family member that did care. I was the only one that cried. Hell, Dad wasn't even there.

I mean, sure, Damien had made some mistakes in the past that Mom and Dad looked down upon, but he wasn't a horrible person. The fact that they practically disowned them broke my heart, because he died without ever making up with our parents. I stared down at my phone in my other hand. I was debating on whether or not to call my dad and talk to him. Sure, I was the favorite child and they wouldn't give up a chance to talk to me. But I was never able to call them 'star parents' when truth was, they should have never had kids.

You know it hurts when they tell their oldest child that them being conceived was a mistake. But when they have their second child and she was also a mistake but they lie and say she wasn't, that's just cold and mean to the first child. My parents cold be cold and heartless. That was for sure.

But I guess the main mistake my brother ever made, in my parents eyes, was joining the marines. Mom and Dad hated him for doing that. I thought they should've been proud, their son was going out to protect his country. But our parents were immigrants so they weren't totally 'for' USA. Mom was still hung up on the French whereas my dad was a strong Portuguese. Being 40% Portuguese, 30% French, 20% English, and 10% Norwegian is a strong European heritage.

And I could _never _forget that. My mom was worse than my dad about it though. I didn't mind my dad's side though, because Portuguese people did some funny things. But, off that subject.

I sat there, my eyes tracing the same 10 words, over and over. Just thinking about all the times I shared with my brother. We were extremely close. He was only two years older than me and was also close friends with Jeff, Shane, Matt, Shannon, Juli, Shelly, and Tanner. When he died, it took a toll on all of our emotions, me the worst obviously. 5 years to this day. It still stung. Jeff and Shane had both been calling me all morning, but I never answered. Shannon left a message on my home phone, I didn't answer. Juli showed up at my door, I acted like I wasn't home.

I didn't want to be bothered. Not today. Not the anniversary of his death. My hand fell from the cold stone. I cupped my face in my hands and cried harder, soft sobs echoing throughout the empty graveyard. "Violet." a soft voice said. A voice I didn't expect to hear. But I didn't respond, just kept crying. It seemed like the right thing to do.

He sat down beside me and I glanced over. But halfway through my turn I caught of glimpse of who it was and turned back. I covered my face again and continued crying. _Why does he have to be here? _"I knew you'd be here," he said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly and cried harder. "Violet, please don't cry," he whispered. I shook my head.

Matt. Why did he have to be here? Why couldn't I just be alone? !!! I'm so messed up right now, he's not what I need, or is he? "Were you looking for me?" I asked. He nodded, "yeah, I remembered what today was and wanted to come find you. Make sure you were okay," he answered. "I'm fine," I said flatly. "Happy, you can go now."

I heard him sigh heavily. "No, not happy. Violet, I really would like to talk to you," he said, pushing my bangs behind my ears. I didn't flinch away this time, but involuntarily leaned into his touch. Some part of me, deep down inside will always love him. No matter how much I hated that part of me. Tears slipped down my cheeks silently and Matt leaned closer to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to him. He kissed my hair whispering that everything would be okay. "I know," I mumbled, "it always is. No thanks to you." He didn't pull away, or respond to that. He just ignored it and continued holding me, I really wanted to pull away. But that part of me forced me not to. He kissed my ear, my cheek, and went for my lips but I pulled away sharply, finally having full control.

"No Matt. We are done. I won't do this ever again," I told him meeting his eyes. He took my hands in his, "Violet, I'm in love with you and I know you love me. Don't hide it, don't deny it! YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!" He yelled, pushing me back onto the grass. He was on top of me, kissing me before I could even push him away. I protested but, him being a guy, he had more strength than me, so I was kinda screwed.

He pulled away to breathe and I somehow reached a hand up and slapped him across his right cheek. "Leave me the fuck alone Matt," I spat at him. "No, Violet. Not until you tell me you love me and give me another chance," he said, his eyes narrowing. "No Matt. We're over. You don't deserve a fucking second chance!" I yelled. "I want you Violet," his voice was low and seducing, and lust gleamed in his eyes.

If there was one thing he loved about our relationship in the past; it was definitely the sex. I'm not gonna deny that we both aren't good, well, obviously to have him so addicted I must be pretty good. God, that disgusted me. He held me down. _Not in a fucking graveyard. Of all the places we've done it, not a graveyard. Not when we're not even together! _He was going to force himself upon me.

"Violet?!?" I had never been so relieved to hear that outraged voice. Matt was off me in a flash, but not before the two witnesses saw. I lifted myself up on my elbows and stared at the two people glaring at Matt. Shane and Carmichael Helms. I had never been so happy to see the two siblings. Shane went straight for Matt while Carmichael came to my side. I felt so fucking violated. Carmi placed a hand on my arm gently. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into him," she muttered.

True, of all people that should know, Carmi should. She was extremely close to Matt. But I'm guessing due to his recent actions that they weren't as close as they usually are. She looked at me worriedly. "Did he go...um...too far?" she asked uncertainly. I sat there in silence, not looking at her, just staring at my brother's gravestone. _My life is seriously fucked up._

I snapped out of my daze when I felt a warm hand on my cheek. "Tabby? Honey, are you alright?" Shane. Shane was kneeling down next to me, Carmichael was on my other side. "Where is he?" I asked in a raspy whisper. "Gone." Carmi and Shane said at the same time. I nodded tiredly. Matt and his drama always made me fucking tired.

"Carmi, drive my car back. I'll take Vio," he told his sister. She nodded and stood. Shane slipped his arms under me and picked me up bridal style. He carried me back to the parking lot and to my house. When we got there, Jeff, Juli, Shannon, Shelly, and _Tanner? What the fuck is she doing here? _"Shane, ho-alert," I joked dryly. "I know, I know," he whispered to me softly while Carmi ran over to Juli and Jeff to fill them in. She had called them while Shane had been carrying me to the car.

Shannon opened the door for Shane and I to walk through. Shane carried me up the stairs and into my room. He laid me down on my bed and turned to leave. "Shane," I whispered softly, tears building in my eyes. He turned back to me, "yeah Tabby?" I met his warm eyes. "I don't want to be alone right now, can you just...lay with me?" I asked nervously. He smiled tenderly. "Of course Tabby," he said, climbing onto the bed next to me. He took me into his arms, wrapping me in them.

He was so warm and comforting that I instantly fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up and instantly knew that Shane wasn't there. But someone else was; Shannon. "Hey Mama bugga bugga," he said softly. I smiled at the nickname. Shelly, who was sitting across the room from us, cocked an eyebrow, confused by the nickname. "Mama Bugga bugga?" she asked, trying to hold back he laughter, "isn't that from Dora the Explorer?"

I laughed along with Shannon and I was surprised by how relaxed he was acting around Shelly. "Well, yeah it is," I replied, still sounding tired. "Why did you call her Mama bugga bugga?" She asked Shannon, actually addressing him. I smiled to myself, at least someone's love life didn't suck as much as mine. "Well, Violet and I one day where babysitting Ashleigh and she was watching Dora the Explorer. And we thought it was hilarious how they had Mama bugga bugga and Baby bugga bugga, and seeing how Vio is older than me I just started calling her that cause we all know one day she'll be a great mom," Shannon explained.

Shelly smiled, "that's true. So are you Baby bugga bugga?" she asked him. He nodded, "yep, I'm her baby," he joked while tickling me. I started giggling. "Baby bugga bugga stop!" I squealed. He finally stopped and I just laid there leaning on him. "How long did I sleep?" I asked. Shannon's smile disappeared, "two and a half hours," he answered. I nodded so it was around 3:30. I sat up, staring down at the blanket. "Guys, we all have to go see him," I said quietly. "I agree with Violet," it was Juli.

She had come into the room while I had been talking to Shannon. Shelly nodded in agreement and glared at Shannon until he nodded too. That made me smile. Shane, Jeff, and _oh god _Tanner_, she's still here. _Juli turned to Jeff, "Vio thinks we should go see Damien," she informed the newcomers. I couldn't help but notice that Tanner was staring at me. He big blue eyes looked regretful and apologetic but I didn't dare look up at her.

"I think Tabby's right," I recognized Shane's voice. I smiled, whenever there was a debate Shane always agreed with me. "We should go," Jeff said, looking over at Tanner. "I think we'll leave you two alone to talk," Jeff said, nudging Tanner toward me. I purposefully turned my head away. Shane came over to me while everyone else filed out of the room. Shannon gave me a quick hug then left with Shelly in tow. She smiled back at me and Juli waved bye, she grabbed Jeff's hand and he blew me a kiss then they left Tanner, Shane, and I in there.

"Tabby, just talk to her. There's some things she wants to tell you," he whispered to me. I met his warm eyes. Then I noticed someone was missing. "Where's Carmi?" he smiled, Carmi and I were like twins, we always got along and had similar personalities, likes, and dislikes. Shannon swears we were twins separated at birth but god i'm glad i'm not Shane's sister. Did I really just think that. Um, right.

"She's downstairs, she said she'd talk to you after Tanner, kay?" he said with a slight smile. I nodded, "sure." Then he left. Tanner and I. In one room. Together. _A-fucking-lone. _S_ooooooooooo _awkward. "Um, Violet, can I sit... on the bed?" she asked. "Sure," I said coldly. No way was I forgiving this bitch.

"Violet..." she began... "I—I..."


	16. What Do You Mean 'No'

* * *

**Okay, this is a slightly shorter chapter than us, but that's because it's two chapters in like a day!!! so, i know i left you guys wondering what Tanner had to say to Violet!!!!! So, i hope y'all enjoy this chap!!!!**

* * *

_**In the Last Chapter:**_

_Tanner and I. In one room. Together. A-fucking-lone. Sooooooooooo awkward. "Um, Violet, can I sit... on the bed?" she asked. "Sure," I said coldly. No way was I forgiving this bitch._

_"Violet..." she began... "I—I..."_

_

* * *

_

I glared up at her. I didn't want to hear a word she said. I didn't give a shit, frankly. She looked away shyly. It looked like she was about to cry. Why?; I don't know. But it was damn annoying. "What!?!" I asked in a yell, standing. "What the hell is it that you have to say to me!?! I haven't talked to you since fucking college!!! What could you possibly have to say to me after you ruined the first functioning relationship I'd had since high school!?!" I growled.

Her bottom lip trembled, "Violet, I—I just, I didn't know." She turned her bright blue eyes on me. I met her eyes, "bull shit." The hurt in her eyes really made me feel bad. I'm not that cold and heartless, just pissed off and holding a grudge. I got up off the bed and walked over to the huge bay window. I sat down on the small bench and folded my hands in my lap. I stared at her reflection in the window. She was looking at the hardwood flooring in my room.

"I'm sorry Violet. But I really had no idea Matt was dating you. He never said anything. Carmi told me after, I—I slept with him. Violet, I didn't know!" she cried. I rolled my eyes, _bitch. _"Why should I believe you? Huh?" I asked, spinning to face her. My hands clenched into fists at my sides. "Why should I listen to a word you have to say!?! You ruined my life, I loved him! I really, _really _loved him!!! And you took that all away 'cause now I know he never really loved me! He just used me because he's a fucking jackass!!!" I was crying now, freely.

I didn't care that is was Tanner standing there watching me cry. I just needed to cry some more. I fell to my knees, hands covering my eyes. "Go—go get Shane, please," I whispered between sobs. "O—okay, sure," she said and then was gone.

I leaned against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest and crossing my arms on top of my knees and resting my head on my forearm. I continued crying, my shoulders shaking with each sob. My heart had been broken and it seemed unrepairable. It hurt so much to see Tanner. I wasn't even sure if I believed what she said, I didn't know what the hell to believe anymore.

Familiar arms wrapped around me and soft lips kissed my hair. Shane pulled me into his chest and he let me cry there. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He rubbed my upper-arm comfortingly while whispering in my ear. "It's okay Tabby," he said softly, "I'm here for you."

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my jeans off the counter. I pulled on the tight black jeans and my green and black V. Pierce jersey. I pulled my messy dark brown hair into a ponytail. I applied some eyeliner and smoky dark green eyeshadow. I smoothed some clear lip gloss on my lips and pulled my belt through the loops on my jeans.

I stuck my hands in my pocket as I exited the bathroom. Shane and Carmichael were sitting on my bed, talking. "Hey Carmi," I said with a slight smile. Carmi grinned at me, "Hey Vio. How was your shower?" she asked. I shrugged, "a shower," I replied unenthusiastically. "We ready to go then?" Shane questioned. I nodded. Shane got up off my bed and walked over to my closet pulling out my favorite black formal button-up jacket. I smiled at him as he handed it to me.

I pulled it on and smiled my thanks to Shane. He nodded slightly then led Carmi and me out of my room. We jogged down the steps and heard yelling. "Shannon and Shelly," Carmi muttered, rolling her eyes. I chuckled by Shane tensed up. I eyes him curiously and listened to the yelling, interested. "Fuck." I whispered, recognizing one of the people yelling. Shane looked up the stairs at me and Carmi glanced between us, confused.

I pushed past Shane and walked through the kitchen to the entryway where Shelly, Shannon, Jeff, and Tanner where standing with...Matt. Big surprise. I stared at each of my friends intently. Trying to measure up the meaning of what was going on. Jeff looked pissed, Shan looked ready to claw Matt's hair out, Tanner looked hurt, and Shelly was livid with anger. I was shocked when she lunged forward, smacking Matt square in the jaw. My mouth fell open and I covered it with my hand. Astonished didn't even begin to cover how surprised I was.

Shelly was beating the fucking living shit out of Matt and I had to admit, I was enjoying seeing Matt get beat up by a blond; let alone a girl. Shannon finally pulled Shelly off of Matt and tried to calm her down; didn't work much. But now, I could see Shane and Jeff were getting really ticked off. "How dare you come to her home!!!" Shane yelled at the downed elder Hardy. Matt smirked, "fuck off Shane. She's mine," he growled.

Shane was about to attack him as well when Carmi and I reached forward grabbing his arms and holding him back. "Don't do anything rash or stupid," I whispered to him. He frowned but nodded seriously. "Good," I murmured softly then looked up at Matt. "Go away Matt," I told him sternly. He shook his head, but stood and started retreating. "At WrestleMania 25, you _will _be mine. That's all there is to it Baby V." My skin crawled at the use of the nickname he had given me while we were dating.

My eyes narrowed. "Leave. Now. You son of a bitch before I beat the crap out of you, worse than Shelly's beating and the one I gave you last time," I threatened. He cocked an eyebrow but slowly walked backwards to his car, got in, and drove off.

I let out a breath once he was gone. "C'mon, let's get out of here before it gets dark," I said and everyone nodded in agreement. We got into our various cars and drove to the cemetery. We parked and started making our way to my brother's grave.

We returned home and we piled out of our cars. Everyone went inside except for Tanner. She went to get into her own car and leave, but I stopped her. Why? I had no idea at the time. "Tanner, wait," I said reaching a hand out to her. She stopped and turned, tucking her blond hair behind her ears. "Um...yeah?" she replied uncertainly. "I—I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I believe you. So, we cool?" I apologized and looked at the ground, confused. I rubbed the back of my neck, not sure what to do.

"Yeah, Vio, we're cool," she said with a kind smile. "Thanks," I said relieved. She nodded then got into her car. She started the engine then rolled down the window, "call me if Matt's ever in town again. I want to kick his ass myself," she said with a smirk, mischief gleaming in her bright blue eyes. I nodded, grinning, "wouldn't keep you out of the loop, now would I?" I laughed and she laughed as well as she reversed out of my driveway and drove off down the road.

I smiled after her care, hands on hips. I tilted my head up to the sky letting the wind wind through my hair. I let out a sigh then started walking toward the grove of trees to the west of my house. I walked around the perimeter of my property, just thinking. I didn't know what else to do. When I was little, Damien and I used to come here. It used to be my grandma's house. She died while I was in college and she left the house to me. I had always loved this house.

Anyways, when I was a kid/teenager I'd come here when I needed to cool off or think. Thoughts came easier to me when I was walking amongst the trees. Or I'd lay a blanket out and just stare up at the stars. It was a place of comfort for me. And comfort was definitely something I needed during all of this drama. But right now, I didn't want comfort from another person. I wanted to comfort myself with the knowledge that Matt and I breaking up was a good thing. Something that was meant to happen because he didn't really love me. And I'm finally starting to get that. Finally starting to understand that I can, in fact, love someone else after Matt.

Not every guy is gonna cheat on me with one of my old best friends. Only 1 out of 100. Sucks that that 1 out of 100 was the one I picked. Tells you how bad my choice in guys is. I stopped walking and just stood still. I lifted my head up and stared at the stars through the bare branches of the trees. Winter was ending and would soon be spring. There would be colors other than white and brown again in Cameron.

I ran a hand through my hair. I lowered my head when I heard footsteps approaching. "Hey, I thought I'd find ya out here." It was Carmi. I smiled, "yep." I replied, returning my head to the sky. Carmi walked up next to me and stopped. "Did she tell you?" she asked. "the part where she didn't know I was dating Matt or the she's sorry part?" I asked. Carmi shook her head, "she's the one who told Matt. About you....and my brother." I looked at Carmi, surprised she hadn't kicked my ass yet since she obviously knew.

She was staring up at the sky too. "She walked into the house to find Shelly. Shelly's mom had told her she was staying at your place and that you were probably still out of town. She came into the kitchen, and there you were, making out with my brother on the kitchen floor," Carmi stopped and I tensed myself in preparation for the yelling.

"Of all the places in your kitchen. Why the floor? Not the counter, or the table, or some other surface. God my brother sucks at being romantic," Carmi asked rolling her eyes. I was shocked. She was okay with it??? What? Did I miss something? "Y-you're okay with it?" I asked her, still stunned beyond belief. She looked over at me confused, "of course I am. I've been waiting for my brother all these years to come tell me he finally kissed you, and when he actually does, no one tells me!" she said laughing.

"Well, I guess that's cause you didn't tell _anybody_. So, are you guys like secretly dating now, like you and Matt did for a while?" Carmi asked pointing at me and smirking. I swallowed. "Um, no..." I trailed off, unsure of how to really explain it all. "What do you mean 'no'?" Carmi didn't sound too happy.

* * *

**Hope it was good!!!! Please Review!!!! And if you haven't already--Vote on my poll!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me feedback, ideas, and their opinions!!! It means sooo much to me!!!!! kay people!!!! later!**

**-Angel (and i'm almost not sick anymore!!! wooooo!!!!)  
**


	17. The Most Serious of Situations

* * *

**Hello readers!!!! Here's another chapter!! Sorry, but it's kinda just a filler, nothing major really happens.. So, hope y'all enjoy. oh, and there is a new poll on my profile!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE VOTE ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE NEW FIC WILL BE UP WHEN I RETURN HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**So, please review and tell me who you want Vio with and if you have any ideas for nicknames for Vio please let me know!!!!! **

**Oh, and I do not own Carmi! She belongs to Kennedy, but i love her just the same!!!! LOL!!!!!  
**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_**In the Last Chapter:**_

_"Well, I guess that's cause you didn't tell anybody. So, are you guys like secretly dating now, like you and Matt did for a while?" Carmi asked pointing at me and smirking. I swallowed. "Um, no..." I trailed off, unsure of how to really explain it all. "What do you mean 'no'?" Carmi didn't sound too happy._

"No as in, no, you're brother and I are not dating," I responded. She stared at me wide-eyed. "At all?" she asked. "We're just friends," I said softly. "I'll be back later," Carmi said, and walked off. I stared after her for a second then sighed and sat down on the grass.

After about fifteen minutes I stood back up and walked back to my house. I jogged up the steps to my porch and stopped when I heard yelling. "YOU KISS HER BUT YOU DON'T FUCKING ASK HER OUT!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM SHANE!?!?!?!?!?!" Carmi was yelling at Shane. "Carmi, I couldn't...You weren't there... you wouldn't understand...." Shane was trying to defend himself. "I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS SAID! TANNER TOLD ME THE WHOLE STORY! SHE WALKED IN WHILE YOU GUYS WERE KISSING AND THEN HEARD YOUR CONVERSATION AFTERWARDS!!!!! I GET YOU TWO! BUT GET PASSED THE FRIENDSHIP AND FUCKING TAKE HER OUT!!!!" Carmi was pretty pissed.

I opened the door and walked in, all yelling stopped. Shane stared at me and Carmi stared at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm going to bed," I told everyone who was in the room. Jeff, Shannon, Shelly, Shane, and Carmi stared after me as I jogged up my steps. I changed into an old pair of sweats and a blue camisole top.

I got into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

So, it was Friday again and we were back on the road. Shane and I had continued on as if nothing had changed. But legions had changed, I could tell. I know he wanted to talk to me, but I never gave him the chance. I'd make up an excuse, tell him I had to be somewhere, start talking to Jeff, have to call Juli. Anything to keep us from having the conversation that we were practically doomed to have.

It sucked that tonight I didn't have a match. Michelle, Maryse, Eve and Maria did though. But it was a tag team match, so oh well. I had a match next week, against Michelle, thank god. But tonight would be Jeff's response to what happened on Sunday. I can't believe Edge is still a champion. John got screwed, that's all there is to it.

Well, other than that. Carmi was on the road with us now. So I had a girl to talk to since Maria wouldn't talk to me. She actually believed the rumors that I was dating four different guys, and she didn't want to be ascociated with a said 'slut.' My response to that; "look who's talking." But Maria and I used to be so close so I stopped myself from insulting her.

I always thought she was crushing on Jeff, but I guess it was really John. Oh well. But if they ever wanted me to tag team with her, I would ignore what she's said about me for the greater good of the female devision.

At the moment I was sitting in the women's locker room, chilling with Brie Bella and Eve. They actually didn't believe the rumors, unlike everyone else, except Natalya. Natalya and I were good friends now. Victoria and I had been super close so when she retired Natalya started hanging with me and Carmi. Hence the close relationship between us. But Nattie was away at the moment so it was just us three.

We were all talking about this years Mania matches. Pretty much we were just predicting them. "So who do you think is gonna win MITB?" Brie asked. "Well, they haven't even started qualifications yet," I said, giggling. "Well, who do you think is gonna be in the match then?" Brie rephrased her question. "Hmmm, um..." Eve thought about it. "OH! I know mine!" I exclaimed. They looked at me expectantly. "Christian, Punk, Kofi, Finlay, MVP, Kane, Kennedy, and Shane," I said, smirking. "And who would win?" Brie asked, shaking her head. "Shane of course!" I said proudly.

We all started giggling. "Yeah, well I kinda agree with her, though I think either Christian or Kennedy would win," Eve predicted. "I definitely think Christian or Punk, sorry Vi, but no Shane," Brie teased. "Aw, shucks," I sighed, snapping my fingers. We started laughing again but were interupted by yelling, well screaming.

I looked at my two friends curiously. They looked a little upset. "C'mon guys, let's check it out," I told them, motioning for them to follow me. They did and we left the locker room. We were stealthily walking down the hall when I stopped at a corner and peered around it. I stopped and took a step back, running into Brie, who let out a surprised yelp.

Luckily, the people who were yelling didn't hear us. But I knew those voices anywhere. "Matt, you fucking bastard!!! I'm gonna kill you!" Carmichael Helms. Damn. I looked around the corner and watched, quietly. Carmichael and Shane were standing across from Matt. They all looked pissed. Brie and Eve peered around the corner too and were shocked by what they saw. They looked at me expectantly, but I just shook my head and waved my arms. 'Hell no!' I mouthed and they sighed softly.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hands on my hips then turned back to the scene. "First of all Matt, I thought you would be a good thing for Vio, but I guess that was wrong. Second, quit messing with her emotions. You obviously don't love her, so stop pulling her chain. Let her move on. And third, stop spreading fucking rumors about her. I don't know what's going on between you and Michelle, but it's disgusting and it needs to stay away from Violet," Carmichael stated, sounding quite angry.

"Carmi, you should stay out of this. What happens to Violet is strictly between Shane and I," Matt said, actually glaring at Carmi. Her eyes widened in surprise. "You did not just fucking say that," she said in a low menacing voice. "Yes Carmi, I did, and you don't scare me. Neither does Shane," Matt said then turned to Shane. "She obviously doesn't have feelings for you if you've already told her and you're not dating yet," Matt said nonchalantly.

"I haven't told her yet," Shane said softly. "And man, I can't believe you actually went and asked her out _after _I told you I had feelings for her. That was fucking low, Matt, even for you," Shane growled and I couldn't believe it. _Matt had asked me out after Shane had told him he had feelings for me. So everything was fake. Matt just did it cause he never really like Shane. Well, Shane always has been more of Jeff's friend, but still. _I couldn't just stand there any longer.

"How long?" I asked stepping out into the hall. Everyone froze. Carmi and Shane turned to me, whereas Matt was already facing me. "What?" Carmi asked, confused. "Shane. How long?" I asked again. "Since I took you to prom, senior year," he replied, knowing what I meant. "Holy shit." Carmi stated, getting what I had asked. "You've liked her since you took her to prom. No way. How come I didn't find out about this until recently? I'm your fucking sister! I deserve to know this shit!" Carmi exclaimed, stomping her foot.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh please Vio, don't act like it's _so _surprising. Couldn't you tell?" Matt asked mockingly. _No, I never could tell. I mean, I guess I figured he'd have a crush on me or something, but not for that long. _I shook my head. "Shane, I'm not ready. For anything. For the sake of my sanity. We need to just stay friends. Please?" It all came out as a whisper, when it was intended to sound much stronger. Shane nodded, looking slightly disappointed.

But he knew staying friends would keep me happy and sane right now, so he obliged. Matt sighed, "I can't believe you won't even fight for her. It's so easy for any guy to come in and snatch her up. Kinda like I did back then. I even got her to keep it a secret from you," Matt laughed bitterly. "Fuck you!" Shane yelled spinning around and lunging at Matt, catching him with a right hook.

Matt stumbled to the ground as Shane mounted him and punched his face. I stood there, frozen. "Carmi! Stop Shane!" A familiar voice yelled and then arms were around me, pulling me away. They sat me down on some crates and not until I felt one of them wiping away my tears did I realize I was crying. I looked up and saw Shannon, Jeff, Brie, and Eve looking at me worriedly. "Mama Bugga Bugga, are you okay?" Shannon asked, sitting next to me and wrapping me in a hug. I nodded numbly and leaned into his hug. "She's gonna be staying with you tonight Shannon. Don't let her out of your sight," Jeff told him and Shannon nodded.

Jeff left and told the girls to leave me alone too, but nicely. Now it was just Shannon and I. "Baby Bugga Bugga, why do guys like to fool around with Mama Bugga Bugga and break her heart?" I asked, not expecting an actual answer, just needing to ask the question. "I don't know Mama, I don't know," Shannon murmured, resting his chin atop my head. "No one ever knows," I said, "it's unfair to my crumpled and stitched up heart." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout, making Shannon laugh.

"You always know how to make me laugh even in the most serious and sad of situations," Shannon mumbled, hugging me tightly.

* * *

**Okay, had to put some Shannon/Vio cuteness! Oh, and i guess it wasn't SUCH a filler, some stuff did happen...let me know what you think!!!!!**

**-Angel  
**


	18. You Are My Sunshine

**Okay, this is my last update on this fic before i leave...and i must say, this chapter is NOT a filler...you will be surprised, i think, i hope! lol!!! okay, thank you to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!**

**NOTE- if you like the fic and want to fave it or story alert it, please REVIEW it first! that would mean soooooo much to me! Also, please vote on my NEW poll, there is a 4-way tie for 1st place, not good!!! lol!!!**

**Anyways!!! thank you to all my readers! And for people i'm writing oneshots for i will have them up when i return!! woo!!!! lol!!!! stay coolz while I'm gone readers! and tell me what you think of this chapter!!!!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

When I opened my eyes my vision was still blurry. I blinked back the tears and my vision cleared. "Mama, you up?" Shannon whispered. I nodded and sniffled. I lifted my head and Shannon sat up. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes and placed my elbows on my knees and held my face in my hands. Shannon sat next to me and rubbed my back comfortingly. He rested his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" he asked softly. "I'm fine," I said, my voice perfectly clear. "You aren't crying?" he asked, surprised. I nodded and bit my lip to fight back the smile. "I'm not crying. I'm—I don't know what I'm feeling," I said lifting my head and smiling at Shannon. He smiled back, "now that's the beautiful smile of yours I like to see," Shannon said ruffling my hair. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" I squeaked, shooing his hands away.

He finally stopped and instead tackled me with a hug. We fell onto the ground off the locker room's couch giggling and laughing. Shannon tickled me and made my smile brighten. I finally pushed him off of me and accidentally kneed him in the stomach. "Ouch!!! You hurt me!" he cried, feigning unimaginable pain. I laughed at his face and then wrapped my arms around him. "Do you want Mama Bugga Bugga to kiss it better?" I asked. "Yes pwease," he said in a baby voice.

A giggled escaped my lips and I kissed his cheek. "Hey, that's not where you kicked me," he complained. "Well that's all you're gonna get," I said giggling. Shannon rolled his eyes and I narrowed mine at him. "Don't do Shane and Carmi's eye roll! It's annoying after a while," I said pinching his cheek. "Ahhh! I'll stop, I'll stop! Just please, please, please don't pinch my cheeks anymore Mama!" he pleaded. "Fine," I agreed lying back on the floor beside him.

He laid back down and we both stared at the ceiling. "So, you really had no idea about Shane did you?" Shannon questioned. "Well, I guess somewhere in the back of my mind I knew. But the attraction between us is something that... I don't know how to explain it. I guess, how I see it; is that if we date and it doesn't end well and we break up we're probably gonna hate each other or never get over each other. And I couldn't handle not having Shane as an extremely close friend. And I don't want to be jealous of every woman he has in his life," I tried to describe what I was thinking.

"So you do have feelings for him. You're just...worried?" Shannon said, sounding confused but when I turned to look at him I saw his grin. I punched his arm and he responded with an 'ouch' and then I smiled. I shrugged and shook my head, "I—I guess so Shan, I'm just, hesitant," I replied. "You don't need to be hesitant. Vio, it's Shane. The Shane that has always been overprotective of you. The Shane that always had to bail you and Carmi out of trouble. The Shane that when a guy broke your heart he would go kick said guy's ass. He-he," Shannon stopped.

I turned my head and studied him. "It's not for me to say," he finally finished. I bit my lip in thought as I turned my head up to the ceiling. "Sh—I," I stopped and just stared. I heard Shannon turn his head and look at me. He studied my blank expression trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. I took a deep breath and blinked the tears away. I felt Shannon's fingers brush my cheek. "Don't cry Mama, I'm tired of watching you cry," he said softly.

Despite my now depressed mood, I grinned at the ceiling. "Do I need to give you more examples?" Shannon asked, cocking an eyebrow. "No-no, Shannon. I need to think about all of this before I actually agree or turn down anything," I sighed. "So, you could maybe, just maybe, give him a chance?" Shannon asked, sitting up on his elbows.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Hey—what did you say about the eye roll?" Shannon said pointing a finger at me. I smirked. "I don't know Shannon. It's possible. But after Matt, I'm hesitant to date a close friend," I told him. "Yeah, I guess that's understandable," he laughed then pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and began to sing quietly. I sang along with him softly.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _We sang together. By the time we stopped I was smiling again. "Can I ask you something Shan?" I asked him. "Well, you just did," he replied cheekily. "Ass," I muttered. "Yes, Vio, yes you can," he chuckled. "How long have you known?" I asked him. "About what?" he asked, not getting it. "How long have you known about Shane, uh, _liking _me?" I clarified my question.

Shannon sighed, "really, I don't exactly remember when he told me. I know I knew before Jeff Carmi and Matt did but after he told Juli. He figured he'd tell one of your best friends first and ask her if she knew if you liked him back. But no one knows how you feel, about any of us," Shannon laughed lightly. "Well, now we know, uh er...Matt..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I guess I kept my feelings to myself mainly," I laughed dryly. "You should let us in," Shannon said, rubbing my shoulder. I sighed, "it's hard, ya know. My family has never been the easiest and I never really trusted my family except for Damien. He was the only person I ever told everything to," I said running a hand over my face. "i know Vio. Trust me, Shane hated seeing how horrible you took his death. It nearly killed us all. None of us could laugh or be happy when we all knew you weren't happy with us," Shannon sighed.

"Shane was that worried?" I asked in a whisper. "Vio, he'd do anything to make you happy. I'm pretty sure he'd risk his life for you. Vio..." he trailed off with a sigh. I felt the tears building behind my closed eyelids. "I love him Shan, I fucking love him. I want to be with him, but I can't. I'm not good enough for him. He deserves someone so much better than me," I sobbed, turning on my side to cry on Shannon's chest.

"Shhh, shhh. Vio, please stop. I can't bare to see you like this," Shannon whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Please, Violet." he whispered. My body tensed up. Shannon never used my full name. He was always calling me Mama Bugga Bugga or Vio. Never Violet. And I suddenly started crying harder. He continued talking. "Violet, if you love him you should tell him. He deserves to know-," I cut him off. "NO! He can't know! I can't tell him! After what I said earlier. I told him we couldn't and I would sound so stupid if I went up to him now and told him that I loved him and wanted to started dating him. Oh, my god Shannon. Did you ever realize that the name Violet Helms doesn't sound that bad. Violet Rosalie Helms. That would be my name," my words dissolved into tears.

Shannon was frozen but he quickly composed himself. I felt him sit up, pulling me with him. He rested his chin atop my head and looked across the room. "Shan. Violet. What did you just say?" It was Jeff and he sounded shocked. "Jeff. Please. She's been through enough today. I really don't think her repeating all that would be a good thing," Shannon told Jeff.

"She needs to tell him," Jeff said, sounding angry. "No Jeff. She does not! It's her decision who she tells. She didn't tell you, so act as if you heard _nothing_." Shan said protectively. "Shannon I can't just act as if I heard none that! It's not possible! It was hard enough knowing that Shane loved her but I couldn't tell her. And now I know she loves him back and he's just fucking unresponsive but I still can't tell anyone!!!" Jeff yelled.

Shannon's voice was soft when he spoke to me. "Violet, it's your decision." I shook my head. "I'm sorry Jeff, but you can't tell him," I said, my voice cracked. I heard Jeff groan then leave, slamming the locker room door shut behind him.

We sat there in silence. Shannon let me cry on his shoulder for as long as I wanted. Some time while I was crying he turned the TV in the locker room on. We sat quietly and watched Jeff's match against Edge. I was certainly not pleased when Matt interfered. That just got me pissed. And because of Matt, Jeff lost.

Of course Matt got a microphone and spoke. He really wanted a 1 on 1 match with Jeff next week. Well. If he wanted that match and Jeff was going to do it, I would go with Jeff. That's all there is to it. Jeff would be reluctant to fight his brother. Who wouldn't?

But then. Edge speared Jeff. Great. Just great._ So now. One of my best friends is mad at me cause I won't tell my closest friend ever, that I love him. And I do love him. I know that now. God it took me forever to realize that. Grr! Damn Matt, he's ruining my whole fucking life. I hate this. All of this._


	19. Back At Her Door

**Alright! I'm back! Aren't y'all happy!?! I am, i missed home! And i missed my lovely readers!!!Anyways! Here's another chapter of Violet's adventures!!!! WOOO!!! lol! sooooo, i tried something different in this chapter! Each section is in a different POV and in each one it continues a flash back, but each persons' version. i know, confusing! just read it!!!!**

**Soooo, I was wondering! all my readers! Would you like there to be a SEQUEL to Friend or Foe????? If you would i need to know NOW so i know how to end this one. cuz i have 2 possible endings... if you want a sequel it's a diff ending than the NO sequel!!! so...tell me!!!!! haha!**

**ENJOY**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Violet's POV_

So now, it was a week later and the only person I'd talked to the past week was Shannon. I didn't talk to anyone else. Not Carmi, or Jeff, or Nattie or Eve, or Brie, and of course not Shane. I couldn't face him after what I had finally admitted to myself. Sure, it killed me inside not to be able to talk to him about it all. He was still my best friend, this was just that one thing I could _never _talk to him about. The only person I _would _talk to about it was Shannon.

He and I connected on just this certain level. And we understood each other perfectly. He understood why I couldn't face Shane and I understood how he could...well...he understood me completely, okay! He was the only person, other than Shane, who could actually make me smile when I felt like falling apart and dying. And trust me, that's how I felt that whole week. Shannon had to be my rock, he had to keep me stable.

At one point. I had stumbled down the stairs of my house, where Shannon was staying with me for the week and I had caught him on the phone with someone.

_(during the week; Shannon's phone call)_

_I almost tripped on the last step because my attention was distracted by Shannon's voice. _Who is he talking to? I'm the only other person in the house. _But then there was a pause in his speaking and I realized he was on the phone. _

_What I heard shocked me. "Dude, Jeff, it's bad.....Him too?...No way...Damn there has to be a fucking psychic link between them...no, she won't talk to anyone...not even Carmi...no, I tried to get her to go visit Damien...yeah, she refused to leave the house...she said she won't leave the house until she has to fly back to SmackDown...Jeff I can't afford to pay for another plane ticket...she's gonna have to go alone...she's not gonna do anything stupid Jeff...she's not suicidal...no, Jeff, man....she's in love! Not trying to kill herself! She's different than you!!!" And with that he hung up the phone_.

_I sat down on the bottom step, in total shock. Jeff thought I was suicidal. No, he thought I was fucking crazy and suicidal. _Was I? Was I really completely loosing it? Can love really drive you insane? Sure, I'd heard people say that it could, but do you ever really believe what those people say? The answer is no. Not until you face the question in your own very life. When you actually have to deal with the consequences of your love. Damn...I'm screwed...

_(Back to present; backstage; SmackDown; Friday, Feb. 27, 2009)_

I was still confused and angry at Jeff, but I had to talk to him. No one knew I had overheard that conversation and I didn't plan on anyone ever knowing...

_Shane's POV_

I was still kicking myself for everything that had happened the past week. After the whole scuffle with Matt, Jeff and Carmi had pulled me off. I hated having both Carmi and Violet see me like that. I lost it. I totally fucking snapped. In front of Violet. God, I'm fucking stupid.

I sat down on the couch in the locker room. I had nothing planned for the night. They never had anything fucking planned for me. They didn't give a shit about me. I only did pre-show matches, that were never televised. My fans didn't matter. My life was fucked up. I couldn't even 'get the girl.' She now knew I had feelings for her, yet she never even approached me. Well, I didn't approach her either, so I guess we're both at fault.

I would try anything to just get her to talk to me. But I couldn't even bring myself to ring her doorbell.

_(during the week; back at her door; Where Violet left off)_

_I parked my truck and got out. I stared up her driveway at her front porch. Shan's car was parked next to mine, so I knew he was here. She was in safe hands. She was okay. _Alright, that's all you needed to know. Now you can leave and be happy. _I kept trying to tell myself that. But I couldn't. I __needed to see her. To speak to her. To know, first-hand, that she was okay. That she was perfectly fine. But I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she wasn't okay. That nothing was perfectly fine. That she was going downhill, fast. And I didn't get why. _

_I walked up the long driveway and up to her door. I lifted my hand to knock, but stopped myself. _I can't do this. She obviously doesn't want to see me. Coming here could just make everything worse. Fuck. _I let out a sigh. _But I need to see her. I just need to look at her. _So I walked around the front of the house to the right side. I peered into the window by her staircase. _God I must look like such a stalker right now.

_I pushed the thought away and looked inside. What I saw broke my heart. No, shattered my heart. Shannon wasn't there by her side at that moment. She was sitting on the bottom step of her staircase, bawling her eyes out. Why? I don't know. But I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and tell her everything would be okay. What would be okay? I didn't know. But I'd tell her anything just to get her to stop crying._

_I've always hated to see her cry. When her brother died, it was horrible. She locked herself in her room and I swore she was suicidal for about a week or so after the funeral. But Shannon and I could never let her hurt herself. Sure, it was still extremely hard for her every year at the anniversary of his death. But we were always there for her on that day. I'll always be there for her, even if she doesn't want me._

_I watched her for a few minutes. And she never stopped crying. Finally Shannon found her and sat down beside her. Pulling her close to him and whispering to her. _God I wish that was me.

_(Present day; Friday, Feb. 27, 2009)_

_Shannon's POV_

I wanted to call her, just to make sure my Mama Bugga Bugga was safe and sound. But I'd already called her nine times since she had landed that morning. I was being more of the Mama than she was. That's...weird for us. She's always the one holding our group together. She's the crazy glue that kept our family from falling apart. But now, she's the one that needs the super glue. But she won't talk to the one person who could pull her together.

_Dammit Shane, would you just fucking talk to her! _I really wanted to yell at him, but yelling at him would discourage him and if Violet ever found out I yelled at him...well, she'd yell at me. I knew he'd been trying to get himself to talk to her all week. After that day I found her crying on the staircase and seeing his car pull out of the driveway... oh God, we were a fucked up family.

_(during the week; Crying on the Staircase; where Shane left off)_

_I had hung up on Jeff a few minutes ago. Damn that guy could certainly piss me off sometimes. There was no doubt Matt was his fucking brother. They were both so hard-headed. I wanted to bash his thick skull into the wall at the moment. How could he think my Mama Bugga Bugga was suicidal. I was the only one who could classify her as that, cause I was the only person she'd see, let alone talk to! _

Jeff has lost his fucking mind! I swear! We all have! Matt passed his fucking insanity onto us!Thanks a lot Matt, thanks a lot. God, sarcasm does not become me. _My head snapped up when I heard crying, no, sobbing. _Shit. _I muttered the same word aloud too. I ran out of the kitchen and turned through the living room._

_There she was. Wrapped in her favorite furry brown M&M blanket. Her brother loved M&M things. He collected M&M stuff. She had ordered the blanket in remembrance of him a few years back. Well, now, it was her source of comfort. It hadn't left her side so far that week. I walked over to her quickly and sat down next to her on the bottom step. _

_She instantly leaned into me and I grabbed part of the blanket and wrapped it around me as well. _Her house is always damn cold. Dammit, Shannon! Pay attention to the poor woman crying on you right now! _I mentally scolded myself as I pulled my Mama Bugga Bugga closer. I whispered soothingly to her and rubbed her back. What else could I do. _

_That's when I heard them. The retreating footsteps coming from the side section of her front porch. I picked Violet up and carried her to the couch. "I'll be back in a second," I whispered softly to her; she just nodded and curled herself into a ball. I walked out of the living room into the entry hallway. I swung the front door opened and stared down Violet's driveway._

_Sure enough, down there, at the very end of the driveway, was Shane's car. His eyes locked with mine. And I knew immediately that he had seen her crying on the staircase. I saw the pain in his eyes from fifty feet away. He looked down, started up his car, and reversed out of her driveway. Then sped away. He didn't come back like I hoped he would. _

_(back to present day; Friday, Feb. 27, 2009)_

_Violet's POV_

"Jeff." I said softly, knocking on his door. "What!?!" he asked angrily, throwing the door open. The anger in his eyes instantly disappeared when he saw me cowering there. "Violet..." his voice was soft and he reached out and pulled me into him. He closed the door behind me and ushered me into his locker room. "Sit down Baby V," he said quietly. I cringed at the nickname his brother had given me and he sent me an apologetic look.

I wove it off with my hand and looked away, sitting down on the couch and crossing my arms over my knees as I leaned forward. I stared at the carpet. I really didn't want to ask what I was about to ask. But I needed to be out there, so badly. "What's eating at you Vio?" Jeff asked worriedly, his accent heavy in his speech. I sighed, looking up, hoping something up there was looking out for me. Protecting me.

"I wanna go out there with you tonight. I have to Jeff. I need to be out there. To face him, the people know it involves more than just you and Matt. They know it involves Shane, which means it involves Shannon, which means it has to include me cause I'm part of the Hardy family," I stated, meeting his eyes. He didn't even blink as he replied. "Sure Violet."

I stared at him, shocked. I didn't think it was going to be that easy to get him to agree. But he had agreed so I couldn't argue with that. I stood, smiling slightly; fake. He knew it too. He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my shoulder. "I think it's good you'll be out there," he whispered to me and I nodded. "I need to go get ready," I told him before pecking his cheek goodbye and leaving.

Now my plan was simple. Fuck with Matt's life till he couldn't take it anymore. I would do anything and everything to piss him off. Screw love. Shane never showed up at my door, worrying about me the whole time the past week. I was beginning to doubt what he said and what I had begun to think. Maybe I didn't _love him, _love him. No, I didn't _love him _love him. I loved him like I loved Shannon. I loved Shannon like he were Damien, my brother. Which, in conclusion, means, I love Shane as if her were my brother. He was just a replacement for Damien. He was the perfect replacement for Damien.

* * *

**Hmmm...Violet seems a little confused? Doesn't she? haha! Tell me what you think about this way of writing! i may use it in different fics...! soooo and VOTE ON MY POLLLLLLLL!!! PLZZZZZ!!!**

**Byes**

**-Angel  
**


	20. What You're Missing

**O. My. GOSH!. We hit 20 chapters!!! WOOOOOW!!!!! lol!!!! there's still soooo much more to go! JK, we're probably half way through...i don't plan on going over 50 chapters but u never know!!!**

**Anyways! i'm still open to opinions! tell me what you like! and vote on the poll if u haven't already!!!!**

**Oh, and this chap is all in Vio's POV, i think... The stuff in bold is what is seen on SmackDown LIVE!!!! lol!!!! And of course, Shane and Vio can't NOT talk forever! yay, friendship is awesome with them! yeah...right...**

**ENJOY before I leave this is the last update!!!!!! **

**-Angel  
**

* * *

_Violet's POV_

Matt was standing out there. Waiting for Jeff. Ready for a fight. In his ring gear. I glanced over at Jeff. He was dressed casually, not wanting to fight Matt. "You're sure this is how you want to do it?" I asked him "Yes, Vio," he said, not looking at me, but staring intently at the screen. A stagehand caught Jeff's attention and he motioned for us to start our entrance.

We went out to Jeff's music. I was by his side, wearing a dark green roman style top with a lot of creases, a short black skirt, and tall black heels. Jeff looked over at me and I saw the concern in his eyes. I rolled my eyes, showing him I was fine and would be fine. He nodded once and then we walked down the ramp silently, Jeff didn't even do his dance. He did pay mild attention to his fans though. I didn't. I walked up to the side of the ring and waited for Jeff. He noticed my impatience and joined me quickly.

I could hear the announcers... here's what went down.

**JR: It looks as if Violet has accompanied Jeff to the ring.**

**Tazz: I wonder why JR?**

**JR: Well, the two have been friends since childhood. I guess she's out here for support**

**Tazz: Well, JR, she is looking hot!**

**JR: You remind of _the King!_**

**Tazz: But I look better in sunglasses.**

**JR: Jeff is helping Violet into the ring and this looks like it's starting to get interesting.**

**Tazz: JR, it seems Violet's presence is having an affect on Matt. I wonder why?**

**JR: I don't know Tazz, but I think we're going to find out**

**I stood with my hands on my hips next to Jeff. Jeff had a microphone. "I'm not going to fight you Matt." Blah, blah, blah. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was just glaring at Matt. His gaze flickered over to me every once in a while. I shifted my weight onto my left foot and continued glowering at the man I once loved.**

**Then, Matt slapped Jeff. And that almost made me snap. But Jeff didn't seem fazed. Jeff left the ring. Leaving Matt and I alone. Jeff had dropped his microphone so I bent and picked it up. "Matt." I said coldly. He eyed me carefully. "Yes Violet," he said, pursing his lips. I began to walk around him in a circle. Slowly, stretching my legs out with each step, swaying my hips. Teasing him. "Why are you out here?" he asked, getting angry.**

**I smirked, "I just wanted to show you what you're missing," I said with an evil chuckle.**

**Tazz: What is she talking about JR?**

**JR: I have no idea Tazz.**

**Tazz: It sounds dirty!**

**JR: (chuckles)**

**I turned to the audience. "I know, probably none of you know this. But Matt and I dated for over six months. A long time, I know. But, one day I found out he cheated on me. With one of my best friends. He broke my heart and I found out he never really loved me. Shocker, right?" I turned my cold gaze to Matt. **

**I knew Jeff would be pissed at me after this, but I had already started, so I might as well finish it. "And a few months later he screws his own brother over. Matt, you're freaking insane. I hope you know that we, as in Jeff, Juli, Shannon, Shane, Shelly, and I will never forgive you for any of this. For all I care you can go to hell." And with that, I dropped the microphone and slipped out of the ring.**

**Tazz: Can you believe it JR!?! Violet and Matt used to date! And he cheated on her!**

**JR: Well, as the old saying goes. 'Hell hath no fury over a woman scorned.' Matt's life is going to be made a living hell by SmackDown's very own Violet.**

**Tazz: I don't understand how he could cheat on a beautiful woman like Violet. I sure as hell wouldn't.**

**JR: Neither would I Tazz. But there is definitely something wrong with Matt that has led to everything he has done to all of his closest friends.**

**Tazz: He's pretty much isolated himself. He's screwed, JR.**

**JR: I agree Tazz, Matt Hardy is screwed.**

**I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I strutted up the ramp. I ignored the fans, I was just plain pissed. Thank god I had a match that night. Michelle McCool was in for a hell of a beating. **

Once I was backstage I was attacked. Mainly by Jeff, Jimmy, Ron, and Mark. They all couldn't believe what I'd just said and done. "VIOLET ROSALIE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ALONE OUT THERE! MATT COULD'VE ATTACKED YOU AND IT WOULD HAVE TAKEN US A HELLA LONG TIME TO GET OUT THERE!" Jeff was freaked and panicking. I smiled at him appreciatively, "thanks for the concern Jeff but I'm fine. And I know Matt, he wouldn't attack me. Not out there at least," I told him.

Mark shook his head, "Flora, that was brave. But stupid. Next time, tell me so I can be prepared to help you if something goes bad." I nodded and sighed, "Next time I will but I knew nothing would happen. I would have kicked his ass before he could even get the chance to attack me," I said proudly. Mark smiled at me and Jeff just shook his head, running a hand through his bright hair.

"Hey, Jeffy, c'mon. You're worrying about _Violet Pierce. _The girl who wasn't afraid of anything as a kid. She still isn't," I told him with a gentle smile. He rolled his eyes, "stop talking about yourself in the third person. It makes you seem egotistical, which you aren't," he said, hugging me. "I know," I said as we pulled apart, "Matt's the egotistical one." Everyone nodded.

I was backstage lacing up my boots and stretching when he came up to me. "Why the hell would you publicly announce our relationship like that!?!" he yelled, grabbing me by my upper arms. I met his gaze coldly. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I was willing to stand up to him. He frowned, realizing I wasn't cowering in fear.

"I'm not afraid of you Matt. And frankly, the fans deserved to know," I said shrugging. "No they didn't!" he shook me roughly but I still didn't flinch. Matt opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly he was spun around and he let go of me. And then he was stumbling sideways. I looked up and saw Shane standing there, breathing heavily with anger. Shane had just punched Matt.

His eyes slowly met mine, "Violet," he breathed. And then I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. Shocked he slowly wrapped his arms around me as well. He squeezed me gently before he released me. I looked up at him. "You coming out with me for my match?" I asked. He nodded, "of course." I nodded, biting back a smile. He brushed some of my hair away from my face and nervous butterflies began to dance in my stomach. _What? _

"C'mon. It's time for your match," he said nodding toward the curtain. I nodded in agreement and the stagehand told me it was time for my entrance. Pressure, by Paramore began and I grabbed Shane's hand and led him out. We walked quickly but seriously down the ramp. I separated from Shane and slid into the ring. I looked at him and mouthed to him to stay out of the ring. He nodded and I turned to wait for Michelle.

I was extremely serious at the moment. I was jumping from foot to foot with my hands on my hips. My eyes flickered up and down the ramp, and around the ring. And finally 'Not Enough For Me' started playing. Michelle strutted out in her tiny black shorts and and matching top. I rolled my eyes. I pulled off my jacket and threw out of the ring. Shane caught it and I smiled at him. He nodded once then I turned back to Michelle, who was getting into the ring.

I made a gagging motion around my neck and Michelle narrowed her eyes at me. _I wanna kill this bitch. _She got in my face once the bell rang. "How dare you talk to Matt like that! You little wench!" she screeched. I cocked an eyebrow, leaning back with my hands on my hips. "Wench, that's the best you could do? _Bitch_." I said, doing my own smack talk. She glared down at me. She was slightly taller.

**Tazz: JR, it looks as if there is some bad blood between these two divas. **

**JR: Well, there is rumor going around that Michelle is dating Matt Hardy**

**Tazz: Maybe Michelle is the woman Matt cheated on Violet with.**

**JR: I don't know Tazz. I don't think Violet and Michelle were ever best friends.**

**Tazz: You have a point there JR.**

**JR: Is Violet jealous?**

**Tazz: I don't see Violet as the jealous type.**

**JR: Oh, look. Hurricane Helms is going to join us for this match!**

**Tazz: Hey man!**

**Hurricane: Hello Tazz. JR. It's an honor.**

**Tazz: (chuckles) Good, good. Now can you tell us, what makes Violet and Michelle hate each other so much?**

**Hurricane: Mainly, it's just that their personalities clash. Violet's stubborn and, Michelle, um...well...no comment.**

**JR: So, it has nothing to do with Matt Hardy?  
Hurricane: You'll have to ask Violet about that.**

**Tazz: I feel there's something you're not telling us Hurricane.**

**Hurricane: It's not something for me to tell.**

**Tazz & JR: (glare at Hurricane)**

**Hurricane: I'm just sayin'!**

**(silence; after a short pause)**

**JR: oh look! The ladies are going at it!**

**I pounced on Michelle after I couldn't stand hearing her voice any longer. I straddled her and started punching her face. The ref counted and I stopped when he got to three. I got off of her and backed up slightly. Once she was on her feet she tried to spear me but I moved out of the way and she hit her shoulder against the turnbuckle. **

**I smirked proudly at myself as I bent my knees slightly and placed my palms on my knees, waiting. I watched her closely as she straightened up, flexing her arm. I raised my eyebrows and then made my move. I came up behind her, grabbing her already hurting shoulder and twisted that arm behind her back. She let out a cry of pain and I was suddenly in my zone. I didn't hear the announcers, or the crowd, and I barely heard the ref. **

**She tried to reverse my hold into a hip toss but I countered it into and arm drag, flipping her over me. Now she was on the ground, squirming in pain. I held it for a while longer and she finally broke out of it. I stumbled back slightly and feigned my misstepping. She fell for it. She dove for my knee. But I dropped down slightly and caught her in the stomach with my knees.**

**Her body jerked and she rolled off onto the ground. I smirked proudly and dropped an elbow. I looked at the turnbuckle and then Michelle. I measured the distance with my eyes. _Perfect. _I quickly hoped up on top of the turnbuckle and stood, facing the crowd. I met Shane's eyes briefly and he nodded, signaling to me that I wouldn't miss. Michelle was out.**

**I hit the moonsault without a slight mistake. I rolled Michelle up for the pin. 1...2...3! I was up on my feet in mere seconds and then Shane was in the ring. He grabbed my hand while the ref, Charles Robinson, lifted the other. Charles let go and Shane showed me off to the crowd in each direction. I smiled over at him as he held the ropes apart for me and we headed up the ramp. Now I was in a much better mood so I slapped some of my fans' hands. **


	21. Sargent Damine Pierce

**Okay, here is the next chapter!!! woo! oh, and there is a catfight in this chapter!!! yay! Violet will make another female enemy(besides Michelle)....so... tell me what you think!!!**

**Please REVIEW! and please VOTE ON MY NEW POLL! thank you to everyone who has reviewed and voted so far! you guys are awesome!!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

I was backstage again. Just chilling with Eve, Brie, and Nattie. We were laughing and it slowly died down. "Hey, do any of you ladies know where Maria is?" I asked. They all shook their heads and Nattie spoke. "I dunno. But my guess is, she's wherever John is, trying to win him over," Nattie rolled her eyes, annoyed. "_Such _a playboy bunny," she said with disgust.

I agreed with Nattie, but Maria had been one of the first friends I made in the WWE, so I couldn't hate her, but I would never agree to be in playboy. No matter what they gave me. Never. I placed my hands on my hips and laughed. "Well, I don't see her with John, do you?" I asked looking pointedly over where John was standing, watching our group.

The girls all giggled. "Vio, I think John is watching you," Brie whispered. I looked back at Brie and shrugged. "He asked me out last time I was at RAW," I told them, sounding uninterested. All of their jaws dropped, "and you didn't give him an answer?" Eve asked. I nodded, "he left a note on Mark's locker room door for me, asking me out, I never replied. I never got the chance too," I explained.

"Well, if you got the chance to. What would your answer be?" the unmistakable voice of John Cena asked from behind me. A smile spread across my face. "I think it'd be a yes," I replied, turning around to face him. "Lunch. Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at your hotel room at 11:30." and with that he smiled, nodded to my friends, and walked away.

Nattie punched my arm once he was out of sight, and I grabbed it in mock pain laughing. "You lucky little ho!" she laughed. Eve and Brie joined in. "I can't believe you just agreed to go on a date with John Cena!" Brie squealed and Eve nodded in agreement. I laughed and shrugged, "I can't help it. He is kinda hot, and he's a naturally nice guy," I said, thinking.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to meet Maria's eyes. She glared at me. "HOW COULD YOU!!!" she screeched. I cocked an eyebrow, "what?" She narrowed her eyes, "YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU!" she yelled, pushing me back by my chest. I quirked both eyebrows. "Oh hell no," I said rolling my eyes and wiggling my finger at her.

"OH HELL YES! VIOLET! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO SOMETHING THIS SHALLOW!" she screamed. "_Shallow. _I'm not the one making a scene in front of all her coworkers over _nothing._" I shot back. She made one of those exaggerated, girly groan-scream things that really plastic chicks do when their frustrated or things don't go their way. Well, anyways, it was fucking annoying. "Go back to the street where you belong, you're nothing but a 50 cent whore," I said, loosing my self control.

Her eyes widened, she couldn't believe I had just said that. Neither could I. "UGH!" she did another one of those girly sounds before slapping me across the cheek. It didn't hurt and my head didn't turn or anything. I looked at her expectantly. "Is that _all_ you've got?" I asked, sounding unimpressed. She glowered at me angrily, "i know you're cheating on Shane. I'll tell him. And then _he'll hate you too!__**" **_she yelled, stepping away to go find Shane.

I shook my head before I snapped. I lunged at her, going for the face first. I punched her right in the nose and heard a satisfying crack. I had broken her nose. Oops! Not. I mounted her once she was down and continued punching her in the face. She tried pulling at my hair and prying me off of her, but I was obviously stronger than she was.

Suddenly, arms encircled my waist and pulled me off. "Let go of me!" I yelled but the arms held fast. I angrily thrashed against the restraints when suddenly Carmi appeared in front of me. "Violet, chill. I think you hurt her enough," she huffed and looked pretty angry herself. I stopped fighting whoever was holding my waist. Carmi visibly relaxed when she saw my fit of rage was over.

"John, you can let her go," she said with a grateful sigh. John released me and I turned to face him. It was John Morrison, Carmi's boyfriend, and Mike was standing a few feet away, watching. "You're lucky my brother or Jeff weren't here," Carmi said rolling her eyes as I turned to face her again. I smirked. Placing a hand on my left hip and shifting my weight to that foot. Pulling off the perfect look of arrogance. "yeah, well. Someone had to teach that bitch a lesson," I said with a nonchalant shrug. Carmi rolled her eyes again and chuckled lowly. "That's very true. Good job Vio," she said, passing me, and patting my shoulder.

Now _I_ rolled my eyes. "Hey Carmi," I called to her. She spun around to face me, "yes Vio." I measured her up and down. "How much of the bitch's speech did you hear?" I asked. She looked up at the ceiling and shrugged, "enough." _Sarcasm. Great. Thanks a lot Carmi. _"Where is Shane?" I asked. "Locker room," Carmi replied, grabbing John's hand and walking away together.

I sighed. I wished I could have that. Someone to hold hands with where it actually means something. Someone who would care for me and look after me when I was sick, or injured, or just feeling depressed. God knew I get depressed often. Too often sometimes. I licked my bottom lip, Maria had scratched me with her fake nail. Leaving a thin red line down my bottom lip and chin. _Damn, I couldn't get out of that without a scratch. _

"Ms. Pierce. I'd like to speak to you." I cringed hearing the voice of SmackDown's general manager; Vickie Guerrero. _Great. _I sighed and turned around to face her. "Yes, Mrs. Guerrero?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. "Good, you have manners." she rolled her eyes and I really wanted to break her nose too. "Do you know how I should punish you for this offense?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I was tempted to flip her off and say 'by raising my salary' but I didn't. "I'd don't know Vickie. How should you?" I asked, and it didn't sound a bit sarcastic.

I could tell she was surprised I could pull that off. Well, I did drama in high school and got the lead female roll, multiple times. I was made for acting. That's why I love wrestling, cause it's a huge soap opera with some violence in it. Vickie finally spoke. "I'm _not _going to punish you, _this _time. Now, you owe me. But if I see some kind of collision like this again, involving you, it will end up with you and the other person involved being suspended. Do you understand?" she said strictly and I really wanted to strangle her.

_Gosh, now I get why Adam hates this storyline so much. Her voice is sooooo annoying and it's obvious _she'd _be wearing the pants in the relationship. _"I understand." I replied firmly with a nod. "Good. Get that cut checked out, you may need a stitch or two." she suggested sternly before turning and leaving.

* * *

I shook my head and started to walk toward my locker room.

It was the next morning. 8:00, to be exact. I had taken a shower, washed my hair, blow-dried it, and put new lilac streaks in it. I had repainted my nails as well, the same lilac color as my hair. I was kind of disappointed though. I had a stitch on the inside of my lip, thanks to Maria. _I'm gonna have to bring that up with John. _I mused mentally. _Yep, I definitely will. _I decided with an affirmative nod.

I was happy I didn't have to room with anyone this time. Next time I'd probably be rooming with Carmi, _Yay!_ I smiled to myself. Rooming with Carmi is like having four sleepovers in a row. We always have loads of fun. Carmi and I are best friends, but she's also like a little sister to me. Little, due to me being just a year older than her.

I quickly pulled out a black slinky top with a black skirt that went a little past mid-thigh. I pulled on some black heels and was ready to go. There were three loud knocks on the door. I smiled to myself as I picked my purse up from the dresser. I shrugged it onto my shoulder, making sure I had my room key and cell phone as well. Then I answered the door.

John stood there, looking damn sexy. _Mm mm mm..._ I thought, mentally licking my lips. "Hey John," I greeted cheerfully with a smile. "Hey Violet," he said back with a nod, as I stepped out into the hallway with him. "It's great to see you," I said giving him a quick hug, "and please, call me Vio. Everyone comes up with a nickname for me," I laughed. He smiled, relaxing a little.

"Okay, so is that my homework for the night, come up with a nickname for Violet?" he asked, smiling, showing off his dimples. I giggled, "sure." We started walking down the hall toward the elevators. "So, what nicknames do you have from other people?" he questioned curiously. "Well, Vio is everyone, pretty much. Baby V is Jeff and Matt. Tabby is Shane. Mama Bugga Bugga is Shannon. Flora is Mark. And sometimes Ric and Shawn call me Little VP. My brother called me Vi-" John cut in there.

"I didn't know you have a brother?" he said, looking surprised. "How come I never see him around. I'm sure he's pretty protective of you-" he glanced me up and down looking a little terrified at the face I had a brother, "-for obvious reasons." I laughed lightly. "Well, technically. I _had _a brother. He died six years ago." I replied. His face softened. "Oh—I'm sorry..." he said softly. I shrugged, "It's okay. You didn't know," I said with a sympathetic smile.

He looked a little embarrassed, "if you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" he asked quietly. I took a breath, "overseas, in Iraq. He was in the Marines. Suicide bomber, he was trying to save a little girl in a car. The car exploded. Killed nearly 34 civilians and 3 soldiers." I answered quietly. "Wow." was all he said. "His name was Damien. Sargent Damien Pierce. He was stationed in San Diego and then El Passo, where he was sent out to Iraq." I pressed my lips together.

I glanced at John, his face was solemn. "That's horrible." he looked up and met my eyes. "My next match is for your brother."


	22. Yahoo IM

**I'm sorry, this chapter is sooo short! but i had lots of fun writing it! i promise the next chapter will be long, like normal long!!!! I just had to do this!!! **

**Um..for the record. DungeonPrincess is Nattie; MamaBuggaBugga is Violet; Apple~Muncher is Brie Belle; Evey-Eve is Eve; and Fashion_Bunny is Maria! ENJOY!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

It was Monday morning. I had flown home late last night, and now I sat at home, in my office. I was drumming my fingers on my desk, waiting for one of my girlfriends to reply on IM. Finally, someone did.

**^^DungeonPrincess has logged on^^**

**MamaBuggaBugga: finally! Some1 is on!!!!**

**DungeonPrincess: chill out drama queen!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: . . .**

**DungeonPrincess: whatev...so, how was ur date with John C on Sat?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: OMG!!! It was greeeeaaattt!**

**DungeonPrincess: Oh, exaggeration! Must've been good!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: he is 1 fine-ass man!**

**DungeonPrincess: that he is**

**MamaBuggaBugga: u cn't agree wit dat, you hav TJ**

**DungeonPrincess: So...i'm still a grl**

**MamaBuggaBugga: yeah, yeah..Playa!!!!**

**DungeonPrincess: LOL!**

**^^Evey-Eve has logged on^^**

**Evey-Eve: Hey Ladies!**

**DungeonPrincess: Hey!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Hullo!**

**Evey-Eve: Vio...i never understand ur IM name..?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: its a thing I hav with Shan...he's my Baby Bugga Bugga**

**DungeonPrincess: Yeah...right**

**Evey-Eve: are you sure nothings goin on wit u 2?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: (GASP) Why wuld u think that? Hes like my baby bro!**

**Evey-Eve: srry I brough it up**

**DungeonPrincess: ur in 4 hell now**

**^^Apple~Muncher has logged on^^**

**Apple~Muncher: Hola!**

**Evey-Eve: Hi**

**DungeonPrincess: Hello!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: whatever...**

**Apple~Muncher: wat's up her ass?**

**DungeonPrincess: Eve assumed sumthing that mad Vio go all grrrr on us...**

**Apple~Muncher: good job Eve... (sticks tongue out)**

**Evey-Eve: whatever, it was just a question!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: No, that was an assumption!**

**DungeonPrincess: Fine, then. Wat's goin on wit u and Shane?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: NOTHING!!!!!  
Apple~Muncher: Doesn't sound lik nuthing...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: shut the hell up, girls!**

**Evey-Eve: I think sumthing is goin on wit them...**

**DungeonPrincess: Or some1 is in self denial...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: new SUBJECT!!!!**

**Evey-Eve: Fine**

**Apple~Muncher: how was ur date, then?  
MamaBuggaBugga: FANTASTIC! He is such a gentleman!**

**DungeonPrincess: that's always a +**

**Apple~Muncher: yep, yep**

**Evey-Eve: I'm glad ur happy**

**DungeonPrincess: so wat did u 2 do actually? (waggles eyebrows)**

**MamaBuggaBugga: (eyes widen) nuthing dirty, _Nattie...._**

**Apple~Muncher: LOL!**

**Evey-Eve: Majore LOL!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: well, we went out to eat...then we went 4 a wlk thru the city! **

**DungeonPrincess: sounds Xtremely romantic**

**MamaBuggaBugga: cuz it was!!!!**

**Apple~Muncher: AWWW Vio has a crush!**

**Evey-Eve: who wuldn't hav a crush on John Cena?**

**DungeonPrincess: true**

**MamaBuggaBugga: well, I obviously do**

**Apple~Muncher: AND UR DATING HIM!!!!**

**Evey-Eve: major lol**

**DungeonPrincess: she does have a point!!!!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: I know, I know**

**^^Fashion_Bunny has logged on^^**

**Fashion_Bunny: HEY!!!!**

**DungeonPrincess: I don't talk to hoes...**

**^^DungeonPrincess had logged off^^**

**Apple~Muncher: awkward...**

**Evey-Eve: tell me bout it...i gotta go, hav a photo shoot for divas 365**

**MamaBuggaBugga: byes**

**Apple~Muncher: TTYL**

**Fashion_Bunny: Bye EVE! **

**^^Evey-Eve has logged off^^**

**Apple~Muncher: Hey girls...Primo wants to go out..so...um...bye....**

**MamaBuggaBugga: (flips Apple~Muncher off) thanks...bye...**

**Fashion_Bunny: rude much Vio...bye Brie!**

**^^Apple~Muncher ha logged off^^**

**MamaBuggaBugga: thanks a lot ladies...thanks a lot**

**Fashion_Bunny: finally I can tlk 2 u alone**

**MamaBuggaBugga: why?**

**Fashion_Bunny: so I can tell u how much I hate u...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: that's wat I thought**

**Fashion_Bunny: u finally got smart...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: look who's tlking!**

**Fashion_Bunny: UGH! Slut!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: again I say... "LOOK WHO'S TLKING!!!"**

**Fashion_Bunny: Fuck you!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: didn't kno u were a lesbian too!**

**Fashion_Bunny: grrrrr**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Bunnie don't growl, bitch!!!! **

**Fashion_Bunny: UGH!!!!!**

**^^Fashion_Bunny has logged off^^**

Well, that didn't end well. I guess my old bff is no more. I raked a hand through my hair. Suddenly my phone started rining. I ignored the text from Nattie and answered the call. "Jeff?" I answered questioningly. "Vio—It's Carmi..."


	23. Fidgeting and Nervous

**YAY!!! Here's the next chappy! finally, an actual chapter with semi-drama! Aren't ya'll proud of me!!! be happy cuz next weekend there may be NO UPDATES! I'm graduation a week from today! all this week i will be UBER busy!! So, yeah! And if i owe you a oneshot, those are on the top of my 'fics to write list!' so, be patient please, i do have a life outside fanfiction!!!!**

**Anyways!!! ENJOY!**

**-Angel  
**

* * *

"Vio—It's Carmi..." Jeff said quietly. "What!?!" I asked worriedly as I shut my laptop. "She-she was injured earlier tonight. Matt pushed her off the turnbuckle in her match against Michelle McCool..." he trailed off frantically. "They fucking planned that. Fuck Michelle. I'm gonna kill that little bitch, and your bastard of a brother!" I yelled frustrated. "Is she okay," I asked after calming down. "Yeah, she's okay. But they're keeping her overnight. Do you think you could fly out here early to watch her while John is busy?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm packing my suitcase right now. I'll get the next flight out there," I told him, zipping up my now packed suitcase. "Alright, we'll be waiting for you. Meet me in the hotel lobby," and then we hung up. I grabbed my suitcase and jacket then dialed Shane's number without thinking while exiting my house.

"Hey Vio," he answered but I could hear the edge to his voice. "Hey Shane. I'm guessing you heard," I said, lamely. "Yeah, you heading to Boston too?" he asked. "Driving to the airport," I replied. "I'll buy your ticket since I'm already at the airport," he told me. "Thanks so much, Shane," I said gratefully. "I'll see you soon," he said softly. "Right, bye," and then I shut my phone, climbing into my truck.

We got off the plane, fidgeting and nervous. "Where are we meeting Jeff and John?" Shane asked. "The hotel, that's what Jeff told me," I replied. Shane nodded, "c'mon he said as we got our bag from baggage claim. We hailed a cab and arrived at the hotel in record timing.

Jeff was waiting for us in the lobby, as promised. "Oh, thanks the Lord. Both of you are here," Jeff said sounding relieve. "Hospital. NOW!" Shane and I both yelled simultaneously while I pointed a finger toward the door. "Get your bags to your room first. Vio, you're rooming with Carmi. Is that cool?" he asked. I nodded, "C'mon, let's be quick about this."

We dropped our bags off at our rooms then Jeff drove us in his rental car to the hospital. The nurses nodded to Jeff as we walked in. He led us down the hall and stopped in front of a door. I saw Jeff freeze and tense up. I followed his gaze down the hall. "No fucking shit," I muttered darkly. Shane noticed Jeff and I staring and he placed a restricting hand on my arm. I pulled out of his vice-like grasp. I stalked forward up to Matt.

"Fuck you, Matt," I said in a deathly calm voice before I slapped him right across the cheek. His head snapped to the side and a resounding '_smack_' rang through the empty halls of the hospital. "Visiting hours are over." Matt said, quietly. "_What?" _I asked in disbelief. "That's all you have to say to me? After I just slapped you. All you're gonna say is 'visiting hours are over.' Really? No smart-ass comments. No cheesy references to our past sex life. Are you trying to fool me Matt? Because if you are, it' snot working asshole." I told him, my voice cold and emotionless.

Matt shook his head, then his brown eyes met mine. I forced myself to keep eye contact. And then, he was kissing me. One hand on the back of my neck, forcing me to stay against him. I tried to push away, but his other hand had my wrists held together, twisted behind my back. I squirmed in his grasp. "What the _hell _is going on!?!" I barely recognized John's voice. He must have been coming out of Carmi's hospital room.

I finally escaped Matt and stumbled back. I stared at John, but he was glaring at me, obviously wanting nothing to do with me. "Why Violet? Why would you side with Matt. Were you planning this whole this attack on Carmi together? You've been playing us all haven't you. Especially Shane. Oh god, I feel like such a fool. I bet Shane will too when finds out," John said, shaking his head in disgust.

And then John disappeared back into Carmi's room. Matt and I were silent. Seconds later we heard yelling, Carmi's yelling. "What the fuck do you mean she's still seeing Matt?" Carmi yelled. I turned to yell at Matt myself but when I did, he was gone. _Fuck. I'm screwed. _I thought, then leaned against the wall and slid down till I was sitting.

I absently heard Carmi's room door opening followed by a soft voice. "Violet?" and then it was interrupted. "JEFF! I came as quickly as I could! Is Carmi okay?" I cringed as I recognized Juli's voice. I hid my face away and hoped she would notice me, she didn't. Jeff directed her into Carmi's hospital room and then he came over to me. He sat down beside and rubbed my back soothingly. "Whatever you got yourself into with my brother, I hope its not true. If it is true, you've broken Shane's heart...again..." Jeff sighed.

I sobbed and looked up at him. I knew my make up was running and smudged but I didn't care. It was Jeff, he'd seen me in a worse state than this. "I'm not doing anything with Matt. He played me. He-he—" Jeff cut me off. "I don't wanna hear it Violet. No one does. Later, maybe, when everyone has calmed down. I suggest you get your own hotel room. Juli will room with Carmi instead," he stood, "I'll....talk to you sometime...okay?" and then he walked back into Carmi's buzzing hospital room.

* * *

It was Friday again. I was completely alone backstage. I was thankful I had one person who believe me though. Nattie. Thank god for Nattie. But right now she as busy doing something or other and I was warming up for my match against Maryse, the Diva's Champion. That will be my title one day. I promised myself that.

I pulled on my new jacket that matched my new attire. I had new colors though. A white Mickie James-like top that was white with blue and neon green stripes around the the bottom which went up the sides in a flame design. The collar that led to the halter part around my neck was green and blue flames as well. My tights were white as well with blue and green flames from the bottom hem up to about mid-thigh. New white leather boots with blue and green flames one the bottom.

I loved the new attire. And the matching white jacket with a short front and long back with the blue and green flames. I pulled on my white elbow pads then rolled up my tights and slipped on my knee guards. I laced up my boots just when the locker room door opened. I was surprised when I say Carmi standing there. She looked nervous and out of place. She wouldn't meet my eyes and tucked a strand of her multi-colored hair behind her ear.

I fiddled with a strand of my newly dyed blue, green, and naturally brown hair. I grabbed two bobby pins out of my bag and pinned my bangs to the side using the bobby pins and creating an _x _shape with them. "Violet...What's going on with you? Jeff told me he talked to you, but he didn't explain anything," she said, sounding confused. "I don't understand, and before I jump to conclusions I want to hear your side of what happened," She met my eyes finally.

I kept my face composed and emotionless. "I'm not on Matt's side. I'm on Jeff's. I'm not helping Matt. I'm not planning anything with Matt. He can screw himself or McSlut for all I care..." I trailed off, tracing random patterns along my tights. The silence stretched out for what seemed like a lifetime. I sighed and then realized I was crying, my shoulders were shaking slightly.

"Violet..." Carmi's voice was apprehensive. But I could hear her yearning tone. The motherly side of her wanted to reach out and soothe me, but her angered and betrayed side told her no. sHe took a few steps toward me. I looked up at her, "will you come down to the ring with me?" I asked her, blinking and wiping away my tears. She hesitated before responding. She nodded slowly, "yes, I will." I smiled, relieved. "Thanks Carmi," I said softly, reaching a hand out and twining my fingers with hers.

She smiled back, stiffly and unnaturally at first. But then she warmed up to me and smiled freely. She leaned down and hugged me tightly. "I believe you Vio, you've got my trust. I should've known better. John, Jeff, and Shane too. I don't even think Shannon heard," Carmi said with a shrug. "Oh, I doubt that. I'm pretty sure Jeff told everyone he knows," I said, grimly, looking away.

"Hey, chill out Vio. I've got your back. I'll win John and Jeff back on your side. But Shane is all yours," she said with a devilish smirk. "If I didn't love you so much I'd kill you," I muttered and she grinned widely before hugging me again. "I'll meet you here before your match, okay sweetheart?" she said, nodding. I smiled and nodded back then she left the locker room.

Alone again. I hummed softly to myself as I straightened out my attire. I froze when Shane walked into the locker room. "Carmi said you wanted to talk to me..." he said quietly. I turned back to face him. "I guess I do..." I trailed off, walking over to him. His looked me up and down. "You changed you ring colors," he said, looking surprised. He met my eyes. I shrugged, "I decided it was time for a little change. Several of the divas where different colors each week," I said indifferently. "But you're not 'several other divas,' you're Violet. You where black and neon green to the ring, you keep you hair died green and purple and brown," he told me, pointing out different things.

I huffed out a breath, "this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about," I told him softly. "Then what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, watching me as I walked over to my bag and pulled my phone out. I checked the time then turned back to him. "I don't love Matt. You know that. I don't _like _Matt. I—I don't know what to tell you that will make me believe you—," he cut me off, "tell me you love me."

I stared at him, "Shane I..."


	24. New Friends, Eh?

**Okay, this update is long overdue!!! But I was toooooo busy this past week, graduation, public speaking, crying....dancing...looking hot!!!!! lol!!! Anyways!!! I bet you're all waiting to hear Vio's answer! Well, i shall not delay you a moment longer!!!!**

**Please remember to REVIEW!!! it means soooo much! and thank you to all the people who've shown their love!!! i will be finishing this fic first! so, expect updates even though i'm angry at the WWE right now!!!**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**In the last chapter:**_

"_I don't love Matt. You know that. I don't like Matt. I—I don't know what to tell you that will make me believe you—," he cut me off, "tell me you love me." _

_I stared at him, "Shane I..."_

_

* * *

_

"Shane I..." _Just tell him dammit! Tell him you love him! You know you do! Don't be stupid and lie again! Time after time you have the chance. But you continuously reject him. Sooner or later he's gonna get tired of your dismissal. Then what? Then you'll have missed your one chance of being with the one man you truly love. Face it Violet Rosalie Pierce, you're in love with your best friend and it's about damn time that he knows that!_

I opened my mouth to speak, "I—," and suddenly the door swung open. _Fuck. Violet you really need to learn how to lock your fucking door. _I mentally scolded myself. I turned to the door. "Hey Vio," it was John. Cena. I totally forgot about him. Truth was, I actually like him. In some vague minuscule way, I had feelings for him. They didn't compare to my feelings for Shane. But at least John would just ask me out; something Shane has failed to do.

John walked over to me wrapping an arm around my waist in a hug. If he noticed the tension in the air he completely ignored it. "So, are we still up for tonight?" he asked. His blue eyes were bright and I knew I couldn't turn such a sweet man down. I smiled, "yeah, of course John. Never intended on canceling," I said with a girlish giggle. _Retard, what the hell are you doing? Shane is standing _RIGHT THERE _watching you _FLIRT _with John. _

I ignored my own thoughts as John smiled widely and pecked my cheek before leaving the locker room. Once he was gone I turned back to Shane. I was shocked by how cold his stare was. _Stupid ass, of course he'd react this way. You saw it coming, don't be in denial about it! _I couldn't act like I didn't see it coming. I had just shamelessly flirted with another man right in front of the man I loved. Sucks that he loves me in return and I probably just broke his heart when I was finally ready to confess my love to him.

_Now you'll probably never tell him, dammit! _I screamed in my head, confused. Shane just glared. "Shane—," I started but he held up a hand in a gesture to cut me off. "Whatever, I get it. It's useless. It's obvious we can't be together. I may love you but that doesn't mean you have to love me in return. I don't expect you to love me as much as I love you, I don't think it's possible. I shouldn't have given you that ultimatum, sorry," he said, all in one breath. "I believe you, anyways."

He looked away, embarrassed. My gaze softened, "Shane...You have no idea..." I sighed. But I never got to finish that sentence. Because suddenly he pulled me closer, bringing his lips to mine. I froze momentarily but before I could really act in the kiss he had pulled away. His face was still close, though, "just don't forget that I'm here, waiting if you find it will work one day."

And then he was gone. "DAMMIT!!!" I yelled, pounding my fists against the wall. I pushed my blue and brown bangs out of my eyes before turning around and looking at the clock. Time for my match. I checked my make up and outfit one last time then left the locker room.

* * *

I was surprised, to say the least, to see Shane waiting for me by the curtain. He was in his Hurricane attire and ready. I closed my mouth, which had ungraciously dropped open at the sight of him. Suddenly my mouth was dry and I had the urge to pull him into my arms and kiss him. But I ignored those feelings wondering, _is this what being in love is like? _I wouldn't know because I couldn't tell anymore if I had ever really loved Matt.

My love life was short and sweet. I had my first boyfriend in my sophomore year of high school, the guys approved of him, of course. We broke up 8 months later. Following him up was Roy, my boyfriend of 1 year. He cheated on me after our 1 year anniversary claiming that our relationship wasn't 'exciting' anymore. Translation; he wasn't getting any sex from me. Then their was Blake, the man I lost my virginity to, also he was my boyfriend for 3 years. We also came very close to getting engaged. Didn't happen, obviously and I kinda cut dating out of my life and focused on finishing college, training, and getting into the WWE.

It's not like I didn't date _at all._ Just not very seriously. I dated about 3 guys casually during the time between graduating from college and getting into the wrestling biz. And then there was Matt. 7 months. I don't know. Out of all those guys I can only really saw (for sure) that I loved Blake and possibly Matt. I don't know anymore. It's confusing. _Stop thinking about this right now! _

I snapped out of my thoughts as I neared Shane. "Hey," I greeted with a friendly smile. He grinned and put an arm around my shoulders, "moonsault win?" he asked. I shook my head, "I'm not scheduled to win. Creative can't make me look like Beth Phoenix! I'm not that manly!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I had nothing against Beth. Truthfully she was extremely nice and we got along pretty well. Not as great as Nattie and I got along but if I spent more time with her she could turn out to be a close friend.

Whatever, back to Shane. "Aw, that sucks, Tabby," he said sympathetically. "Thanks for the sympathy," I chuckled. A stage hand motioned for us to get ready and seconds later my music started. "Commentary?" I asked him. "Nah," he replied before we walked out, hand in hand.

**JR: Ah, here's the lovely couple of Hurricane Helms and Violet.**

**TAZZ: Violet will be in action against SmackDown's own Divas Champion, _Maryse._**

**We walked down to the ring smiling. I slapped some hands along the way and then we both slid into the ring. I hopped on the turnbuckle and Shane just smiled behind me. I motioned around my waist, suggesting that I want a chance at the gold. Though I probably wouldn't get it, Vickie didn't like me much. I laughed off the thought as I jumped down from the turnbuckle, landing in Shane's arms. He set me down with a smirk, "thanks," I whispered, patting his shoulder as I passed to give the other side of the arena some attention.**

**TAZZ: I'm liking Violet's new attire JR. What do you think?**

**JR: I'm not really interested in the clothes, more of her in-ring ability**

**TAZZ: Well she's got that as well as style, JR. That's obvious!**

**JR: (chuckling) True enough Tazz. Now here comes the Divas Champion, _Maryse._**

**Maryse strutted out to her music, sending an arrogant smile out to the fans. She walked down the ramp, did her entrance, blah blah blah. I smiled at Shane and touched his arm, "don't worry bout me, kay?" I told him. He rolled his eyes, "you know that's impossible for me, I always worry 'bout ya," he said with a slight laugh. He slipped out of the ring and I turned to the ref who was doing his usual pre-match talk. I nodded to him while Maryse just flipped her hair over her shoulder, smirking at me.**

**In all actuality, Maryse and I were okay friends. We got along and she wasn't as arrogant off-screen as she was on-screen. Still arrogant but it was more tolerable. Anyways...**

**TAZZ: this should be interesting JR**

**JR: These two are both great competitors and I wouldn't mind seeing Violet get a title shot**

**TAZZ: I think she's an ideal Divas Champion competitor. Vickie should check into that**

**JR: And here's the start of the match.**

**I didn't pay attention to them anymore. I was scheduled to lose, but I wasn't gonna be easy for Maryse to beat like Maria was. Oh hell no! And I put up a damn good fight. Shane caught me once when I fell out of the ring and he rolled me back in. As planned I stumbled into Maryse's clutches and suffered her finisher.**

**I was a bit dizzy after the three-count but other than that and a slight distant pain in my neck I was fine. Shane helped me back stage while Maryse stood in the ring gloating. Halfway up the ramp I turned around and nodded respectfully to her. I couldn't not acknowledge the fact that she had talent. She was a good champion and deserved it, way more than Michelle did.**

**For a brief moment I saw a smile flash across her face and respect shone in her eyes. It was quickly replaced by her on-screen _Maryse _persona. I may have lost Maria as a friend, but I could always make new ones, eh?**

* * *

**Haha, i couldn't let her tell him yet!!! The fic isn't even close to being over!!! so what's the fun of Shane **  
** knowing when there's still 15+ chapters left!!!! lol!!!!! well, hope y'all liked it!!!! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**


	25. Damn Good Kisser

**Okay, here's another update for ya!!! Woo! LOL! Just to let y'all know the timeline for this fic is...starts at the Royal Rumble-ends at the 2009 Draft. So, there's still a lot left obviously, cuz the fic hasn't even gotten to WM25!!!**

**Anyways! thank you for all the loved from the reviewers! please leave a REVIEW if you READ!!! Please and thank you! special thanks to Kennedy for helping with the ideas for the past few chappies! It means a lot buddy!!!**

**LOL! Anywho! still wanna hear your opinions! so ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

Maryse walked backstage a few moments after Shane and I did. She came up to me instantly. "That was a great match Violet, even though you didn't win. You should have," she said, smiling. I shrugged, "you're a great champion, I don't mind losing to you," I told her. She shook out her hair, "yeah, well, I am pretty awesome," she said with fake arrogance.

I smiled at her and cocked and eyebrow, leaning back slightly, "someone's a little cocky, eh?" I asked. Her gaze softened and she smiled, "I know, sorry," she said, fluttering her hands. She hugged me quickly before saying something in French, which I guessed meant goodbye or see you later, because she left after that. I shrugged it off and turned back to Shane. But his eyes were glued to a nearby TV.

So I turned to Carmi, "hey, why didn't you go down to the ring with me like you said you would?" I asked her. She smirked, "Shane told me not to, 'cause he was gonna go with you instead." That made sense, "Oh, gotcha.." I trailed off. She looked at me curiously but I just shook my head to dismiss her questions.

Matt's match. And oh, look. He lost. To MVP. Ha! The pleased look on Shane and Jeff's faces were priceless. I looked at Jeff, "is your match up soon?" I asked. He nodded in reply, and I bit my lip nervously. Shane wrapped an arm around me, "don't worry 'bout him, he'll be fine," he said with a comforting wink.

I held my breath as I watched Jeff's match. And then, Matt interfered. As if none of us saw that coming. That was why I was holding my breath. Shane's hand clenched mine tightly as he, Jimmy, Ron, and I watched silently. I wrenched my hand out of Shane's and ran toward the curtain. "Fuck." I heard Shane mutter as he chased after me. But I was faster.

I ran down the ramp at top speed. Matt had just finished speaking. I rolled into the ring and jumped to my feet just as Matt slid out of the ring. I glared at him as I walked backwards toward Jeff, who was slowly standing. Matt disappeared slowly and I turned and crouched down next to Jeff. "Are you okay?" I asked him softly. He nodded, wincing as he did so. I rolled my eyes and pulled his arm across my shoulders. "C'mon," I said quietly.

I helped him walk backstage and when we got back there Shane was waiting, with his hands on his hips, looking quite pissed. "Vio! Think before you act! I wouldn't put it past Matt to attack you!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes as I let the trainer take Jeff from me. "Chill Shane. I was the only person who was going to help Jeff, and frankly, I can take Matt myself," I said, narrowing my eyes at him. Shane's hard glare beat down on me for a few more seconds before he let out a long sigh.

"You're right, you're right. Sorry, I was just worried," he said apologetically. "It's okay, I know," I said, taking a step forward and hugging him. He hugged me back, hiding his face in my neck. I felt him smile before he pulled away. He pecked my cheek before pulling away completely. He took my hand in his and we walked back to my locker room.

Shane, Jeff, Carmi, and Jomo(John Morrison, that's the nickname I gave him) were all in my hotel room while I got ready for my date with John(Cena). "So?" Carmi beamed as she bounced into the bathroom. "So what?" I asked. "Where's John taking you? And is it like, official?" she asked. Personally I was confused, "wait, pause for a moment. I thought you were for me and Shane. Why are you so enthusiastic about me and John?" I asked her.

She let out a sigh and locked the bathroom door behind her. She hopped up on the counter next to where I had my make up laid out. "I talked to Nattie, Eve, and Brie about your last date with John. And they told me about how happy you were after it. And truthfully, Vio, I just want you to be happy. So if John makes you happy, I'm all for it," she explained with a shrug. I smiled appreciatively at her. "You're one of the original girls of our crew, I gotta watch out for you. And hell, most of the time, the crew thinks they know what's best for you, when in all actuality, you know what's best for you." she took a breath.

"So, if you think dating John is best for you, I'm all for it!" she finished with a bright smile. She tucked some of her multi-colored hair behind her ears and smirked, "plus, John isn't all that bad. Have you kissed him yet, and you never said if it was official or not?" she said, pointing at me. "No, and no. But hopefully both of those things will happen tonight, it is our second date," I said with a playful eye roll. She grinned from ear to ear, "I'm surprised he didn't jump you on your first date. Especially if you were dressed like that," she said, chuckling and raising her eyebrows.

I looked down at my outfit. A jean skirt that went down to just above my knees and a silver & white halter top with skull&cross-bone pattern. Matched together with my white converse boots and white chunky bracelets and my brother's dog tags. "Do I come off as a slut or something?" I asked Carmi worriedly. She shook her head immediately, "NO! God, no! That's not what I meant. I meant it as in a 'holy shit you look super gorgeous' way!" she said laughing.

"Oh, okay," I said with a relieved sigh. The last thing I wanted to look like was Michelle McCool aka _the Bitch. _Or Maria aka _the Whore. _Or Kelly2 aka _the Ho. _Plus Alicia Fox, who currently didn't have a name, they made up the group of _the Skanks. _I guess all that's really left for Alicia is _the slut. _Which makes sense, since she made out with Adam...We'll wait until later to give her a name.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Carmi began talking again. "If he doesn't kiss you, let me know, so I can kick his ass for being fucking stupid, kay?" she said with a laugh. "I'll let you know and we can kick his ass together!" I said with a wink. Then through the bathroom door we heard a knock then Jomo calling, "VIO! Your date is here!" Carmi laughed and patted me on the shoulder before exiting the bathroom. I shook my head, checked my reflection in the mirror one last time, then left the bathroom.

John was turned away from me, facing the opposite wall. I giggled softly when I saw Jomo tap john on the shoulder and point behind him. John spun around slowly and I watched, almost as if in slow motion, as his jaw dropped. He stood there and gawked. "I'm guessing Carmi was right when she said I looked good then?" I asked no one in particular. And in response, all the guys nodded, even Jomo. That nod got him a smack upside the head from Carmi.

"If you'd take me on a date once in a while maybe I'd dress up like that for you," she muttered to him and he smiled apologetically. Everyone else in the room laughed. "So, um, shall we?" John asked offering his arm. I nodded in agreement and smiled. "I'll see y'all later, don't wait up for me!" I told them over my shoulder with a suggestive, yet joking wink. John chuckled as we walked out of the arena to his rental car.

I smiled as John parked his car on the street. He got out and opened my door for me. "Such a gentleman," I said with an infectious smile. He smiled back and I could tell her was nervous. _Damn girl, you've got John Cena, __**the John Cena, **__nervous. You must be damn good! _I was getting super arrogant in my head and forced myself to tune it down.

We started walking and I slipped my hand into John's. He looked up and smiled at me. I looked around and realized we were at a park. I let out a little 'aw.' This was super romantic. It was dark out but there were lanterns hanging throughout the park, keeping it aglow. We continued walking and talked quietly. We covered a lot of topics, music, food, family, friends, childhoods, just getting to know each other.

"So when are they gonna let you have that title-run?" he asked, grinning. I rolled, "as if. They'd never give it to me. I've only been in the company for THREE YEARS!" I laughed jokingly. John chuckled as well, "well, if they don't soon, I'm gonna have to complain to creative," he said with a shrug. I looked at him, raising my eyebrows.

"You know I'm not dating you for the benefits I get since you're high up in the company, right?" I asked him. He met my eyes, "and you know I'm not dating you just for your body, right?" he answered my stupid question with one of his own. I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully, "so...it's official then?" I asked.

"What is?" he asked curiously. "That I'm actually John Cena's steady girlfriend?" I asked, quietly. He laughed and I felt my hope shrivel up. Guess he wasn't _that _interested with me. He noticed how quiet i'd gotten and he stopped smiling. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It was more of a 'oh my god this fantastic woman actually wants to be my girlfriend, I can't believe it' laugh," he told me quickly. I looked up suddenly, surprised, "really?" He gave me a cute grin, flashing his dimples, "if ya haven't noticed, you kinda make me nervous."

He shrugged, "I wanna impress you yet I don't want to chase you away with flattery and gifts," he said, looking away embarrassedly. I smiled, "well, ya know, I wouldn't mind the gifts...you can skip the flattery though," I told him, poking his arm. He laughed, "you even have a great sense of humor! You're perfect!" he exclaimed. I frowned playfully, "what did I say about the flattery?" I asked in a mock stern voice.

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, "Oh, okay. You're the most not-funny person ever." he said, barely keeping a straight face. "Is that better?" he asked. I laughed, nodding, "yes, that is. Now shut up and kiss me!" I told him, stopping our slow pace and turning to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

And I have only one thing left to say. John Cena is a damn good kisser.


	26. God Bless America

**So here's another chapter with a special treat! The beginning is in Shane's POV and the ending is in John's POV and the middle is the same-old-same-old Vio's POV!!!! LOL!**

**Anyways, please REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!!**

**And btw, i'd still love to hear you opinions on who Vio should be with! ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Shane's POV_

I've only heard the news from about 10 different people. And I knew about before even the first one told me. I watched it happen. I was completely silent, I didn't object or anything. She looked so happy. I couldn't take that away from her. And when she came back to the hotel room that night, she was practically glowing with happiness.

_(last Friday; Violet returns)_

_I was sitting in the living room of our suite that the four of us paid for together. John, Carmi, Vio and I. We figured we might as well live nicely since we're gonna be there for a week or so. I was chatting with them, but we all knew the only reason we were still all up at midnight, was because Vio hadn't come back yet from her date._

_Any normal person would assume that they probably went back to his room and got it on. But I know Violet better than that. She wouldn't sleep with him on the second date. That's not her. So they must be having a lot of fun. Great. John-1, Shane-0. This could take a while. I let out a sigh just before we heard laughing at the door. My eyes snapped up and met my sisters'. _

_The laughs quieted and a few minutes later the door opened and Violet walked in. She looked completely blissful. She was glowing, practically, and it was obvious she was happy. She smiled at us, "I told you guys not to wait up," she said with a shrug. "I'm beat, g'night guys," she called over her shoulder as she walked into the room she was sharing with Carmi._

_Carmi rolled her eyes and stood. She gave John an quick goodnight kiss, and hugged me as well, before disappearing into her room as well. John stood and stretched. "Shane, man, I suggest you make a move, or soon she'll be the future Ms. Cena. I haven't seen her that happy in a while. And it could be you instead," and with that he vanished into our room. And I just sat there, thinking. _John is right. I need to make a move. But how? _And for the rest of the night, I pondered that. _

_(back to present; Shane's hotel room; Monday; March 9, 2009)_

And now she was at Monday Night RAW with John. And after that they were going out again. I swear I've had at least five phone calls in the last hour, since RAW started its taping. They're all calling to tell me they're dating or ask me if I knew. And it's like 'yes, dammit! I do know. And I'm pissed, but I won't tell her that because she's happy for once.'

I didn't know what to do anymore.

_Violet's POV_

I smiled over at John, he still had about an hour before his segment. He was only talking but he had gone into full match preparation mode. He was hardworking, something I adored about him. I chewed my lip thoughtfully as I watched the TV. RAW wasn't as interesting as SmackDown except for the Randy/Hunter feud and the whole Edge/John thing with Vickie. Other than that the matches were pretty boring.

But Melina looked as great as ever. Even if she did loose to Maryse. It was quite obvious now that the two divas would be trading brands. Jay was also here and had a tag team match. And he won, I figured I would go visit him while John went to meet up with Vickie, Adam, and Paul aka Big Show. I looked over at John as he sat down beside me on the couch.

"What you thinking about Sugar?" he asked. I smiled, "just about how much better SmackDown storytlines are than RAW ones," I giggled. He rolled his eyes, "whatever, I say my feud is pretty good," he mumbled. "That's because the other people in the feud are from SmackDown! Face it, SD is the dominant brand!" I laughed, punching his chest playfully.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say Vio," he laughed. Now I rolled my eyes. He glanced at the clocked, "hey Sugar I gotta go. Adam and Vickie wanna go over it one more damn time," he sighed. I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and sniffled. He smiled sadly, "I'll see you after my promo, kay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, "I'll be waiting backstage," I assured him.

He leaned down and kissed my lips, attempting it to be short, but that didn't happen. I pulled him into me and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips parted for a moment and he chuckled. "Babe, I really gotta go," he said and I could see it in his eyes that he really didn't want to go.

I sighed as he removed my arms from around his neck. "I'll see you later," he said and just to be safe, he kissed my temple instead of my lips. That made me smile as I watched him leave the room. I figured I could go find Jay or Mickie now and hang with them.

I found Jay first. He was at the gorilla position talking to Rey and Chris. I smiled walking over to them. "Hey Jay," I greeted, hugging my blond friend. "Hey Vio! What's up?" he asked. I smiled and shrugged, "nothing really." Chris cocked an eyebrow at me, "how can you say 'nothing' you're John Cena's new girlfriend," he scoffed.

Of course Chris would know, he's the biggest gossiper on the roster. Everyone knew that. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, chica, I heard about that," Rey said with a smile. "You're dating Cena?" Jay asked in disbelief. I nodded, "yeah, it's been official since Friday so don't feel stupid for not knowing," I told him. "I didn't even know you were interested in him," Jay said, frowning down at me. I looked up at him, and gave him a one-armed hug, "chill Jay, I like him. But there may be more than just some _liking _going on," I told him.

He smiled half-heartedly and shook his head, "okay, okay." The guys and I chatted for a while longer until I heard. "OH MY FUCKING GOSH! VIOLET ROSALIE GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!" I recognized that voice instantly. I turned around, "MEL!!!" I squealed. She jumped at me and I caught her. We started laughing uncontrollably as we jumped up and down together. "I HEARD ABOUT YOU AND JOHN! CONGRATS GIRLY!!!" she said happily.

I smiled widely at her. I'd been friends with her for a long time, like I had Alicia. But with Alicia she was changing and I almost lost it when I say her hanging out with Michelle a few weeks ago. We're no longer friends, if you couldn't tell after my rant about _The Skanks. _

Mel giggled, "girl I'm so happy for you! You finally have a man!" she said jokingly. I glared at her playfully and hit her arm. "Anyways, how have you been?" I asked her. "Good, I love being champion again!" she said clapping her hands in emphasis. I laughed, "can't wait till I'm champ! But I might have to wait longer!" I said shrugging. "Oh, you'll be diva's champ in no time," she assured. I smiled, she was such a great friend.

All of a sudden a flash of brown bowled into us. "GIRLS!" a familiar female voice yelled. I smiled as Mickie hugged me and Mel tightly. "Hey Micks!" I greeted the short former champion. "She beamed at me, "I heard about you and Cena, good job!" she said, giving me a thumbs up. Mel and I laughed. The three of us giggled about random stuff as we got caught up with each other and then suddenly Mickie tapped my shoulder repeatedly.

She was pointing and jumping up and down. I followed her gaze and saw on the screen John. It was his promo. We all quieted suddenly as we watched. We all laughed when John revealed Vickie was 'cheating' on Edge with Big Show. "Like any woman would really make out with the Big Show!" Mel yelled, sounding disgusted. "I agree!" Mickie said instantly. "Me too!" I added.

We dissolved into giggles again. And didn't even notice that John had left the ramp and was now backstage. "What's got you ladies all laughing?" he asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me waist.

_John's POV_

The first thing I saw when I got backstage was her laughing. She looked so cute and adorable with one of her arms around Mickie's shoulders. Melina was hanging off of Violet as well. "What's got you ladies all laughing?" I asked curiously, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend. She looked at me over her shoulder. "You babe. That was incredibly hilarious what you did out there," she told me with a smirk.

"Well, it's good to know I can still make the fans laugh," I told her with a grin. She smiled back and then turned to her friends. "I'll talk to you two later this week. I'm gonna go hang out with my boyfriend now," she said with a wink. Then she grabbed my hand and led me away.

We were walking down a hall when suddenly she pulled me aside into an empty locker room and locked the door behind us.

_God bless America._


	27. Nothing

**Like I said, I'd be focusing more on this fic...So, updates should be coming quick. Just a heads up on what 'focusing' means in my dictionary. Whenever i write or update, Friend or Foe is on the top of the list. Got it? Cool!**

**Anyways, this chapter was interesting for me to write because i was trying someone completely new! Matt! the beginning is in his POV, then Vio's, then Shane's...i get carried away in Shane's so i had to cut it off!!!! lol! Okay, so leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! yes, that is right!!!**

**so, tell me ur opinion, ideas, comments, etc...whatever you want! Go for it!!! And a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love y'all soooo much!  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

* * *

_Matt's POV_

Just hearing about it made my skin crawl. Thinking of his arms around her drove me wild. I couldn't believe she would date a _thing _like John Cena. I thought she was _smarter _than that, I thought she _loved _me. But I guess that was before I screwed with her emotions, and before I screwed with Shane. It's true, they both didn't' deserve it. But John doesn't deserve Violet. He doesn't deserve shit. I'm the only one who deserves Vio, because I'm the only one fucking fighting for her.

I know she wants me, I know she's tempted. I just need to push her to cross that line she's made. So that she can see that she misses me and still loves me. I know she really did. And I was never pretending. Those 7 months were the greatest of my life. I had the woman of my dreams. And I got to hold her every night and it all seemed so natural.

Everyone was, is, led to believe that the only reason I dated Vio was to fuck with Shane. But that's the farthest thing from the truth. I dated with her because I _loved _her. And yes, it's true that I asked her out right after Shane confessed his feelings for her to me. But the only reason I asked her out then was because I knew I had to make a move before Shane did.

I knew she would fall for Shane instantly once she knew that he liked her. Hell, I remember back in high school she told me her most sacred secret; she had a crush on Shane. And I knew it had stuck with her through high school, college, and after that, until this very day. Where obviously, it's still just a crush, because now she knew he returned her feelings but she was dating _John _now. God, I fucking hate him.

_John Cena _isn't good enough for my Violet. The only person I'm willing to lose her to would be Shane, not that I'd admit that out loud. I want her all to myself, always have. Ever since that day she came crying to me because Shane had talked to her about how he should propose to Jamie. He never did it and broke up with Jamie instead. And afterwards he came to me and told me he had broken up with Jamie because he had fallen in love with Violet.

God, our lives were so interesting. It's like a freaking soap opera. And it's getting just slightly annoying. Violet needed to choose, either me; or Shane. It's not really that hard. _C'mon Violet. Dump the meat-head and choose. Now!_

_Violet's POV_

I was back at SmackDown, but without my counterpart; John. We had pretty much been inseparable since we got together,officially, earlier that week. And even though he wasn't with me today, and was actually visiting his family Massachusetts, he called me everyday. I grinned as I heard 'Basic Thuganomics' sound from my bag and I pulled my phone out.

"Hey babe," I answered. "Mmm, I'll never get used to you calling me that," John said softly into the phone. I smiled to myself. "Yeah, well, get used to it," I told him. _"How's your day been?" _"Eh, okay...I guess, I have a match tonight." _"Oh! Against who?" _"Tag match with Melina against Maryse and Michelle." _"What's scheduled?" _"Mel and I win. Spin Cycle followed by pin." _"You finally named it!?!" _"Yeah, Carmi helped me come up with it last week."

_"I like it." _"Well, it's not as good a name as the 'Attitude Adjustment' or the 'STFU.'"_ "How true." _"Cocky much." _"Hmm...well, I will be champion soon. I think I have the right." _"Well, when I finally get the title we'll be the ultimate power couple." I giggled. _"Well, my brothers are teasing me cause I'm talking to my girl." _"oh, so you're gonna ditch me?" _"No, not ditch. I'll call you after I see your match, how's that?" _"Wonderful. I'll talk to you later then?" _"Yes you will babe." _"Bye babe." _"Bye."_

I closed my phone shut and slipped it back into my bag. I pulled my iPod out and placed my earphones in my ears and started walking around my locker room, humming softly. I didn't hear the door open and someone come in. I didn't know until I felt a hand on my hip, I turned suddenly and saw Matt standing behind me.

My jaw dropped open and I stared at him. But my composure and witty sarcasm returned quickly. "Are you here to ask me not to beat the shit out of Michelle so you fuck her tonight?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. He just stared at me and the look in his eyes looked so...familiar. He looked like the _old _Matt. The one that I loved

I stared into his eyes, wondering _why did he change? Was it really the storyline that did this to him? _Matt's eyes were soft, warm, caring. But he didn't touch me at all, he just stared. "Violet, we need to talk," he said quietly. I stared into his eyes, the old Matt's eyes. I nodded slowly and swallowed. He led me over to the couch and we both sat down, across from each other.

We were silent for a long moment then finally he took a breath and looked up at me. "Look, I never meant to hurt you." I stared down at my hands, in my lap. "I wanted you, but not because Shane did. I wanted you, because I loved, love, you." I was finding it hard to breathe, I was fighting to get oxygen to my lungs already. I slowly lift my gaze to meet his eyes. But even that small movement is hard and seems to constrict my airways even more.

I swallow the tears building inside me. I'm gonna cry, it's obvious and undeniable. "And all the things I've said, and done to you. Violet, I only did all of that because I'm jealous. I'm the person you first told about your crush on Shane. And I knew that if it came down where Shane asked you out, you wouldn't give me a second glance. I figured if I did these things to you, I'd get your attention. You'd notice me, you'd give me some kind of _feelings. _Even if they were anger, or even hatred. I just didn't want to be you _friend _any more. I couldn't stand that."

He stopped and looked at me, waiting for some kind of response. A response that wasn't going to come. I couldn't move, let alone speak. He took a breath again before continuing. "So, I guess I'm here to say, I'm sorry. And hopefully one day, you'll forgive me." At that, he stood and walked toward the door. Not fast, not slow. Just, Matt speed.

But I couldn't let him just leave. Sure, I may not be ready to forgive him yet for everything he did. But he deserves to know I'm willing to look past it all. I really did love him. And knowing that he asked me out, dated me, _loved _me, because he actually did and wanted to made it hard to really hate him anymore. No that Carmi, Jeff, or Shane would understand any of it.

"Matt," I said, my voice cracking. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Yeah?" he asked without looking at me, or turning around. "I think I will, in time." I saw his shoulders visibly relax, "that's all I can hope and ask for Baby V." And for the first time in a long time I didn't shiver or flinch when someone called me that. If anything, I almost smiled.

And then he was gone. I sat there for a long damn time, just thinking. I could make this all work. Somehow. But I think I need to get away. Leave, take a break from it all. I do have a bunch of vacation days I've saved up with Vince for a mandatory vacation.

But first, I'll go on and see if everything just smooths itself out. Maybe leaving would ruin everything, I don't know. I'm not psychic, I can't see the fucking future. I'm normal, sure, my love life and job aren't exactly normal. But essentially, myself, I am normal. Aren't I?

I sigh, now I was just confusing myself. Trying to distract me from the world. Distraction. The word hit me like a ton of bricks. And I flinched mentally at it. Distraction.

_Shane's POV_

I accompanied Vio down to the ring for her match, which she won, with her newly-named finisher. She celebrated with Melina before pulling me into the ring with them. I held up their hands victoriously then we disappeared backstage. I walked past Matt and I was surprised when he stayed silent. No comment, insult, anything. Nothing.

I swallowed uncomfortably but Matt didn't notice me. I was fucking shocked when I saw Tabby wave to him, like it was the most normal thing to do. Sure it would have been then, but not now. But Matt looked up at her, smiled and nodded toward me. Since when did we make a truce. I don't remember ever making one. Was I high or something when we did?

Violet looked back at me, sensing my confusion, but she just smiled. As if the whole storyline with Matt, him pushing Carmi off a turnbuckle, and several other things had never happened. Had she chosen to _forgive _him. I didn't think it was possible for her. She always seemed so mad at him. What could make her opinion of him change so drastically in such a short time.

Well, there are two possibilities. She getting some from John, which is making her all around happy. Sick, but true. Or, Matt talked to her. And possibly, it could be both.


	28. Unfair, Dramatic, & Selfish

**Alright, well, i have to say this is one of my fave chapters! The reason...BECAUSE IT TURNS OUT TO BE TOTAL MAYHEM!!!! lol! you'll see why after you read!!!! Hmm... **

**Anyways...please leave a REVIEW because they equal LOVE..blah blah blah...thank you to my loyal readers, without you i wouldn't be writing these updates(there would be no point, really.) and please VOTE on my POLL cuz that ='s LOVE as well!!! lol!!!**

**Please, still let me know what your opinions are! i'd love to know!!! Oh, and I do not own Carmichael Helms, she belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight...  
**

**ENJOY!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Vio's POV_

Later that night, I was shocked to find out that at WrestleMania 25 it was to be Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy. What kind of sick people are the creative team? Don't they realize by doing this they are destroying a family. A family that is so tight knit that we know each other like the back of our own hands. But it didn't matter. My family could be screwed with and fucked with, and nobody cared.

I was in my locker room, alone. I had yelled at Shane and told him to leave after the announcement was made. He had just been trying to comfort me but I didn't want to be comforted. I didn't want Shane to be soft and gentle with me. I wanted so much more from him. But I just couldn't take any of it. I'm a giving person, not a selfish one. But for some damn reason I can never give Shane what he wants; me.

But I gave Matt what he wanted. I gave John what he wanted. I always did what Damien wanted. Why couldn't I do what I really wanted? The answer; I was afraid. Not afraid that Shane would reject me, because he wouldn't, but that it could ruin our friendship. And if we did start dating, i'm worried that our relationship would be different and that we couldn't incorporate our friendship into it. We'd just be a couple, dating, not friends too.

And I couldn't loose Shane as my friend. But I keep pushing him away, testing him. I wanna see if he'll really walk away, and stop being my friend. To see if he'll crack, loose his self control, and have his way with me. I'd let him, there's no doubt in my mind about it. I just don't want to make the first move. He needs to, for the sake of both of us.

But right now, I needed to talk to Jeff. I left my locker room and headed toward Jeff's. I smirked when I heard yelling coming from his room. Carmi had gotten to him first. _Oh well, _I shrugged it off and opened the door to the locker room. Carmi didn't even stutter in her yelling when the door opened and I walked in. She smirked, actually, and continued. Shane, Ron, Jimmy, and Jomo were all in there as well.

Jeff looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes at him. "Tell me when you're done Carmi, I want a crack at him too," I told her and she nodded. She stopped yelling, "Ya know, Vio is scarier than me when it comes to yelling at you. So I'll let her take care of it, I'm gonna watch." she said, looking over at me. I nodded, took a breath, then began.

"What the fuck were you thinking Jeff?" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed and looked away. "I just got tired of him taunting me, us," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest, "horrible reason," I muttered. Now Jeff narrowed his eyes at me, "excuse me? That's my brother, it's not like I haven't fought him before." I cocked an eyebrow, "well, it's not like I haven't either. And you went out there alone! He could have seriously hurt you!" though I really doubted that, I wasn't totally sure. "Yeah, well, you don't listen to us when we tell you the same thing. So why should I listen to you when you're telling me!" he shot back.

I flinched slightly but rebounded quickly, "you know what Jeff. I talked to Matt today. He apologized for everything he's done. He feels horrible about it all! And I'm tired of our family being torn apart. I can't stand it! I want it to go back to normal. Go fucking apologize to Matt and get this family functioning again. I'm tired of trying to hold us, and myself together. I can't do it anymore! I'm just fucking human you guys!"

I took a quick breath before continuing. "The only thing that's fucking stable right now is Carmi and John's relationship! Don't you think I want that, but because of our fucked up family," my glare seared over Shane, "I can't even really love John! It's not fucking fair. I can't take anymore of this bullshit!"

And with that I turned and headed toward the door. I opened it and stopped, "I'm going home. And please, just leave me the hell alone. And Jeff," I paused and knew he was looking at me. "I won't be in anbody's corner, or on anybody's side at WrestleMania. From this moment on, I am indifferent to this situation." and I left.

_Shane's POV_

It took all of my self control not to run after her. To comfort her. It was so natural, whenever I saw her cry I wanted to make her feel better.

Carmi was standing with her hands on her hips in the middle of the room. She was glaring from me to Jeff. "Great, just great! Jeff, look what you did to Vio! Now she doesn't even want to be a part of this family! She is fucking _ashamed _of us!" there was so much venom and anger in that word that I even flinched, and she wasn't even talking to me.

Carmi looked at me, "and leave her the hell alone Shane. I thought you'd have taken the hint by now," I saw how much it hurt her to tell me that. She knew I was good for Vio, but Vio didn't see it like that. And Carmi just wanted Tabby to be happy.

John stood up and looked at Carmi pointedly, she backed down. "Jeff, call John. Tell him to go to Cameron and visit Vio tomorrow. Shane, call Shannon, let him know she's going home," then he wrapped an arm around my sister and led her out of the room. Ron and Jimmy both stood, shaking their heads, and left.

"So, are they really _okay_?" Jeff asked me, referring to Vio and his brother. I nodded, "i guess, they were totally normal to each other earlier. He actually acknowledged me," I told Jeff what I knew. He nodded slowly then pulled out his phone. "I guess we do what John said," Jeff said with a shrug. I nodded in agreement and pulled out my phone.

I ignored Jeff's conversation with John and waited for Shannon to pick up. _"Hey Shane." _"Shan. Vio's flying to Cameron. Can you go pick her up?" _"Um...yeah, but why are you telling me?" _"She's pissed at us, John told me to call you and let you know." _"Which John?" _Of course she had told Shannon about John. "Carmi's John." _"Oh, okay. Does Vio's John know?" _"Jeff's talking to him right now." I looked at Jeff questioningly, he nodded, "And John should be heading up there tomorrow." _"Vio's John?" _"Yes." _"Alright." _"And Shan." _"Yeah?" _"Take care of her."

_"You know I'd never let something happen to her. You're not the only one that cares about her." _and then he hung up. I could tell her was slightly hurt now. _Great, just great Shane. You pissing off and hurting all of your friends, your family. _I leaned my elbows on my knees and held my head in my hands. I let out a breath. _I fucked up, big time. But really, what did I actually do? Did I fuck up by just falling in love with Violet? That's the only reason I can think of._

Jeff let our a loud sigh and I looked up at him. He was facing the wall with his arm across his forehead and pressed up against he wall. His other arm hung at his side, holding his phone limply. "I shouldn't have said that," he muttered. "And now I think I shouldn't have fallen in love with her," I told him. He looked over at me, right now we were in the same boat.

Violet was upset with both of us.

_Shannon's POV_

About ten minutes after I got off the phone with Shane Violet called. I figured they weren't talking so I made it sound as if I had no clue she was coming. _"Shannon." _I could tell she was crying, hard. "Mama Bugga Bugga, what's wrong?" _"Everything. I'm so confused, I'm coming home. I just got to the airport, I'll be there in a few hours." _"Okay, you need me to pick you up?" _"Yeah, Shan, that would be good." _"I'll be there." _"Thanks. I've got to go. Bye." _"Bye." I mumbled.

I was sitting in Vio's house. Bella came padding over to me and nuzzled my hand. "Hey baby girl. Guess who's coming home?" Bella's eyes brightened with emotion like all dog's eyes did. I smiled sadly, "Mama's coming home early. She's getting too stressed out." I told the dog, rubbign her head. She licked my hand and then got up and trotted away.

I sighed as I watched her push open the back door and run outside. "Smartass dog," I muttered, shaking my head. My phone started ringing again. I sighed then answered it, not bothering with check the caller ID. "Hello." I answered unenthusiastically. _"I'm guessing you talked to both Shane and Violet." _Carmi. "Yeah, I have." _"Is she coming home for real?" _"Yes. She was at the airport when she called." _"Oh, okay. I thought she was exaggerating. Guess not." _"Vio doesn't exaggerate when she's hurt." I said blankly.

_"Shannon, I didn't do anything. Don't be so cold."_ she snapped. "Well maybe you should watch out more for her. This isn't easy on her." _"Yeah, well. It's not easy on any of us. She should just stop being such a drama queen and get the fuck over all of it." _"That's unfair Carmi. If you were in her position you'd be reacting the same way." _"Shannon we're all in the same fucking position. She's just slept with Matt and the rest of us haven't." _I gasped. "_CARMI! _What the fuck are you saying. You're talking about Violet. The one who always protects you, who protects all of us. The one who holds this fucking family together. Now I see why she does and you don't. You don't understand the meaning of family."

"Well, go be with John. I don't wanna see you here while Vio's around. Tell Shane the same thing cause i'm not happy with him either. And I think it's best if Jeff isn't here either. Just leave Vio alone. She doesn't need any of your bitchy attitude around!" and I slammed the phone shut, not even wanting to hear her answer. _Selfish bitch!_

* * *

**Oh, and Kennedy, sorry for making Carmi such a bitch ^_^# but i had to!!!! **

**REVIEW**

**&**

**VOTE  
**


	29. Pick Up

**Here's another update! I must continue this drama! It's so much fun to write! So, ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL! Thank you sooo much to everyone who has reviewed so far, you're the reason i keep writing this fic and that updates come as often as they do!!!**

**I do not own Carmichael Helms, I think y'all know who does by now...**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Vio's POV_

"Hey Baby Bugga Bugga," I greeted softly as I walked over to Shannon. He was waiting at baggage claim and already had one of my bags. I was late getting down there, due to fans recognizing me and asking for autographs, pictures, etc...I didn't mind, it took my mind off of the huge blow-up with Jeff. I had been a total bitch, but frankly, there was no other reasonable reaction to what he said.

And every single word that came out of my mouth was true. I was always trying to fix things, trying to keep our family together. And I was tired of being everyone's mother. I just wanted to go, and have fun. Do something stupid, even. But I was too upset to do any of that.

Anyways. "Hey Mama Bugga Bugga," he said, hugging me. I smiled slightly as he leaned over tot he carousel and pulled my last bag off, it was the smaller of the two. He was holding the bag and looked up at me, "make up suitcase?" he questioned with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, "yes," and then laughed. He laughed to. I took the bag from him and I pulled it along behind me while he took the other one.

He had gotten a parking lot pretty close to the entrance so we didn't have to walk long. We loaded my bags into the trunk then got in on either side. I could tell something was up with Shannon, he was too quiet. And he was thinking something over. I could just tell. "What is it?" I asked, looking out the window. "Ha—t?" Shannon stuttered.

I rolled my eyes, "what is it that you have to tell me?" I asked impatiently. Shannon sighed, "I talked to Carmi earlier. And..." he trailed off. I looked at him confused, what could Carmi have said that set him off so much. "What did she say?" I asked.

"Shecalledyouadramaqueenandmadeareferencetohowyou'retheonlyoneofuswhohassleptwithMatt."

"Yeah, Shan, I didn't get any of that," I said looking at him, slightly annoyed. He sighed. "She called you a drama queen and made a reference to how you're the only one of us who has slept with Matt," he said, annunciating his words. "Oh." I said, my mood suddenly darkened. I looked out the window again. It was close to 2 AM and it was pitch black outside.

We didn't talk for a good ten minutes. And that was only to tell Shannon I wanted to go to my house. By the time we even made eye contact we were mere minutes from my house. "What did you say back?" I finally asked. Shannon glanced over at me, "I defended you, naturally. Vio, I'm on your side." he told me. I shook my head fiercely. "I don't have a side and I'm not on a side!" I exclaimed. Shannon bit the inside of his cheek and just nodded.

"So, WrestleMania. It's gonna end then huh?" Shan asked, glancing at me. I shrugged, "I don't know, but I think it will. If it does continue, it's the storyline and not real life. Matt's over it," I explained. Shannon tensed, but just nodded. I knew he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He parked in front of my house and I got out of the car, without speaking. I walked around and pulled my bags out of the back and shuffled around in my purse looking for my keys.

"Fuck." I muttered. I had lost my keys, perfect. Suddenly I heard metal clinking together. I looked up, Shannon was dangling my keys in front of me. "They fell out of your pocket while you were getting out of the car," he told me dropping them into my open palm. I just nodded and smiled slightly at him. I went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. "Vio, calm down, okay. Go get some rest, too," he said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I nodded and hugged him quickly. "I'll take car of your bags. Just go get changed and go to sleep," he ordered me.

I rolled my eyes, "yes master," I muttered and as I walked past him he slapped my ass. I squeaked and turned around, smacking him on the chest. "Keep your hands to yourself buster!" I told him, pointing a finger at him. He smirked and picked up my bags. I just walked up to my porch, unlocked the door, and drug myself up the stairs to my bedroom.

I flopped down onto my bed and fell instantly asleep.

_Shannon's POV_

I was surprised by her reaction, to say the least. I thought it would have been worse. But actually, I'm glad it wasn't. If she had reacted angrily she would have gone on an emotional overload, and she knows that. That's why she stayed calm and quiet. She's got the whole package...

I placed her bags in the hallway then went up to her room. I grinned slightly when I saw her passed out on her bed, laying the wrong was, and curled up into a ball. She was shivering and the window was open, a cold breeze sweeping through the room. I went over to the window and closed it before going over to her and pulling off her jacket and t-shirt, leaving her in her undershirt.

Then I peeled off her jeans and pulled her favorite pair of old sweats on her. I pulled the covers back and laid her down, snuggling her under the comforter. I smiled, seeing her pull the blanket closer to her. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head before heading back downstairs.

I checked my phone which I had turned off at the airport. _Damn, 3 messages. Really? _The first message was from Vio's John(Cena) asking about if he could be picked up at the airport. Which I would, to surprise Vio, which is what John wanted. The second message was from Jeff, asking if Vio was okay. I didn't give a shit about Jeff right now so I deleted his message immediately. And the last message surprised me; It was Carmi.

But I didn't even listen to it. She had just called a few minutes ago, but I didn't care. If she wanted to apologize, she could apologize to Vio. Tomorrow. Violet was exhausted as it is, she doesn't need anymore drama. A few apologies will do her good, and Carmi needs to, because Vio's gonna need a female companion. And with Juli out of state with Ashleigh there is no one in Cameron to be with Vio, except Tanner, who I'm sure she doesn't want here.

So, Carmi needed to fix her fucking attitude and be here for Vio.

_Carmi's POV_

_Fuck it, Shannon!!! Pick up, pick up, pick up. PICK UP!!! Fuck! _I slammed my phone down on the desk for the third time. Shannon wouldn't answer my call. I had called four times. The first time I left a message and after that I didn't. I just kept calling, and calling, and calling. Vio's phone had been turned off all night, since she called Shannon at the airport. So, I didn't even try her phone anymore. Yes, I had tried calling her earlier.

I had instantly felt guilty about what I said once Shannon started yelling at me and then hung up. That stung, he didn't even wait for me to respond. He just hung up. And now, no one would answer my calls. Not even Shane. My own fucking brother. Why did everyone, except John, hate me today?

John noticed my distress and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. He let one arm unwind from my waist to pry my cell phone from my hand. "Babe, just chill. Every thing's gonna be fine, okay?" he said soothingly. I nodded, even though I thought it wouldn't. Nodding would keep him happy. He kissed the side of my neck, making me giggle. I shook my head, returning to my saddened/angered mood.

John sighed and pulled away. "Car, babe, I tried. Just wait till morning. Try again, but call Vio. Not Shannon. He's hurt and upset and is just trying to protect Vio. And even though she scares the shit out of me, I think she's terrified of what's gonna happen at WrestleMania, especially about what's gonna happen to your family. Change is scary, I think everyone knows that. But Vio seems to know it better than anyone. She's strong, stronger than you think."

He took a breath, "give her the night to sleep it off. And talk to her tomorrow." I nodded, "fine, okay. But will you talk to my brother tomorrow, please?" I asked, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah, sure I can." and then, we went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and knew I had to call Vio, immediately. I just had this feeling that she wanted to talk to me too. I got out of bed, trying not to wake John, and walked over to the desk. I picked up my phone and dialed Vio's number. _"Hello." _She sounded as if she had just woken up. "Vio? I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just—don't hang up please," I begged. _"Carmi, I'm listening." _"I know Shannon told you what I said. It's probably why you weren't answering your phone last night. And I just, I'm sorry, okay." _"Shannon did tell me. But I didn't answer because I was asleep and I didn't hear my phone." _

"But do you accept my apology?" I heard her sigh. _"I dunno, Carmi. I feel like I shouldn't, but I want to. Why would you say something like that about me? Carmi, what did I ever do to get treated like that?" _That was a damn good question. "I'm sorry, Vio. I was just stressed about Jeff and then Shannon was defending you and I got upset. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it." _"Carmi, we both know that's a lie. You meant every word, I don't doubt that."_

Ouch, she knows me too well. "Sorry I lied. Just don't hate me too long." _"I never said I hated you Carmi. Just that I didn't deserve to be talked about like that behind my back, and you shouldn't lie to me. I know you too well for that." _I let out a sigh, "you do." I heard her chuckle. I heard a knock in the background then she yelled, away from the phone, _"ONE MINUTE!" _"Vio, who is that?" _"I don't know. I'll talk to you later, okay?" _"Uh, sure. Bye." _"Bye." _she said quickly then she hung up.

I sighed sitting down on the desk chair. I looked over at John, who had gotten up while I was on the phone. "I'm going to see your brother. I'll be back soon." He kissed me then left. What the hell should I do now?


	30. Meet the Parents

**Okay, this picks up right at the end of the last chapter(Carmi's phone call to Vio)...Anyways...So, still loving the opinions! **

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! much love to all!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Vio's POV_

Who the hell would be at my door at nine AM? I was ready to cuss whoever it was out when I opened the door, and found my parents standing there. _Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Was all I could think. "Uh..." great sentence genius. "Hello dear, your father and I thought we'd stop by and see how you were," my mother said with a smile.

"Um, sure, come in," I said, _that's not what you wanted to say! _I ignored my thoughts and stepped aside allowing my parents entry. I heard my mother snort daintily. "Violet, darling, I didn't expect your house to be so clean." I glared at the back of her head. "Well, I keep it as clean as possible when I'm here. Speaking of being here, how did you know I was here?" I asked them.

My father smiled, "why Gil Hardy told us you were home. That Shannon Moore boy stopped by his house late last night to tell him," my father explained. My mother turned to me, "that Shannon is quite a looker. And why didn't you tell us you'd be home?" she asked. "Uh, I wasn't supposed to come home. I just got really stressed out from work and flew back, I wasn't due to be home for another week or so," I told her shrugging. "Still, we should know when you're around. So you can come over for dinner or something."

God my parents are their dinners are so annoying. "Sure mom, but I'm flying back out tomorrow night," I said. "Oh, why so soon?" she asked. "Like I said, this wasn't planned. I'm still supposed to be on the road, I have a press conference for WrestleMania to attend," I said. She rolled her eyes, "fine, fine. But next time you are home you must come over," she said, pointing a manicured nail at me. I nodded.

I walked past them and their inspection of my house. "Where are you going darling?" my father asked. "I need to feed Bella," I said, motioning over my shoulder. "Bella?" they both asked in shocked unison. I rolled my eyes before turning around, "she's not my kid, she's my dog. I mean, who the hell would the father be anyway?" I asked. "Matt." my father supplied, shows you that they pay _so _much attention to my life. "Shannon." that was my mom's supplication. She's always wanted me with Shannon, I have no idea why.

I shook my head. "Gregory." both parents said at the same time and I froze momentarily before rolling my eyes, "seriously, she's my dog, watch," I told them before walking over to the French doors that led to the backyard. I opened them and Bella came prancing in. Her head perked up when she saw my parents standing there and she sprinted over to my father, nuzzling his outstretched hand. That's where I got my love of animals from, my dad. Mother hates animals.

That's hwy I never had pets as a kid. And that's why I had one now. Mom made a face and looked at Dad pointedly and he drew his hand away. Bella whimpered slightly then trotted back over to me. I petted her head as she followed me into the kitchen. I poured her a bowl of food and then I sat at one of my bar stools as my parents moved into the room.

"So, no man in your life?" she asked curiously. I opened my mouth to speak, but then there was a knock at the door. "One minute," I told them and hopped off the stool and walked toward the entry hallway. Bella watched me shortly before leaving her food and following me. _Who the hell could it be now? _I expected it to be Shannon, or maybe even Jeff. But no, the person standing there was a complete surprise.

I swung open the door and my mouth dropped then curved into a smile when I saw John standing there. "JOHNNY!" I squealed, jumping into his arms. I become accustomed to calling him that, it's my nickname for him. He smiled while catching me and kissing me. We broke the kiss and he let me go. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Jeff said you might need me. So I figured I'd come here and surprise ya," he said with a smirk.

That's when I remembered my parents were inside and before I could warn John, they were on the porch as well. "Who is this Violet?" my dad asked, sounding all protective and father-like. I turned to my parents, straightening my shirt. "Um, Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, John," I introduced. "John," I said looking up at him, "meet my parents. Carol and Richard Pierce," I told him. I saw him swallow, then he extended his hand to my parents politely.

"It's a pleasure. You raised a wonderful woman," he told them with a nod. _Score! My parent's love compliments and flattery. _I smiled at him as he shook my father's hand then kissed the back of my mothers. She smiled at him, actually _smiled. SCORE_! John withdrew his hand and wrapped it around my waist.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to have company over?" my mother asked in a scolding tone. "Mrs. Pierce, this was completely spur of the moment. I wanted to surprise Vio, she didn't know I was coming," he explained. My mother smiled at him, again. "Please, darling, call me Carol," she told him, touching his arm. "Well, let's get back inside," my father said, ushering us in.

I took John's hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. He looked down at me and smiled. My parents led us into the living room where we all sat down. My mother and father sat down together, holding hands and mom smiled at me and John. "So how long have you two been together?" she asked, practically beaming at me. I looked up at John, asking without words if he wanted to answer or if I should. I did, "a few weeks," I replied.

"And do you work with Violet?" my father asked John. He smiled, "yes, I do work with Vio. But we're on different brands, so we don't see each other much," he explained. My mother nodded, looking sympathetic. "That must be horrible, not seeing each other every day. Do you miss Violet all the time?" she asked. John nodded, "everyday I miss her." he said, looking down at me and kissing me lightly. I smiled up at him, then looked back at my parents, "but recently he's been needed on my brand as well, so we've had some time together. But not enough," I said, smiling.

John kissed me again, and I could help but remember that morning in my kitchen...with Shane. With his hand cupping my chin and my arms around his neck. And I realized I didn't want John here talking to my parents, I wanted it to be Shane. I wanted him to be the one who told them that he misses me all the time. That we've been together for a few weeks, a few years, a lifetime. I want my mom to smile proudly at Shane and I being together. Not John. I don't love John.

At least, not like I should. I love Shane. And John, well, John is just a _distraction. _I'm with him just to see if I can be without Shane, to see how much I really want, and need, him. I'm with John because I don't want to deal with all the drama that comes with Shane.

John noticed my change in moods, my parents didn't. They just continued on questioning, and I answered without even really hearing. I was somewhere else, imagining this moment with Shane. Switching the answers in my head to the answers that would be if it was Shane I was talking about.

_John's POV_

Something was up with Vio, but I didn't know. I haven't known her long enough to distinguish her moods. Jeff or Shane would know. "So where is Gregory, Jeff, and the those other friends of yours?" Carol asked. Violet snapped out of it once her mother said Gregory. _Dammit Shane. I should have known. She's still hung up on him. She loves him. _

_Shane's POV_

I opened my hotel room door to see John Morrison on the other side. I leaned against the door frame. "What's up?" I asked him. "Car wanted me to talk to you," he said with a shrug. I nodded and moved back into my room, John followed.

"How's Carmi?" I asked. "She mouthed off to Shannon about Violet. Shannon told Vio, and Carmi thinks Vio is mad at her," he told me. "And John is in Cameron right now, doing God knows what with Tabby," I mumbled. John looked over at me and shook his head, "Violet really is tired and torn about all of this, she just doesn't want any of us to see her so weak. She's used to keeping this family together. But now, she can't control our family anymore."

God he sounded so smart and wise right there. John looked at me, "I may have told Jeff to call John, but Shane, I bet she'd rather have you there," he told me. I looked up at him, shocked, "how do you...?" I trailed off. John snorted, "Shane, c'mon. Out of everyone who knows Vio, you know her the best. How can you not see that she loves you," he said, almost glaring at me.

"She doesn't love me, John," I said. John shook his head and then left.


	31. Not Her

**That was fast, didn't i just update this like a two days ago??? lol! who cares, you'll be happy about this!!!! Soooo! ENJOY! **

**I have to say, y'all will probably hate this chappy but it's one of my favorites...i love the ending, it's just...okay, i'll stop there and let you read it!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!!!!!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It means sooo much!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Vio's POV_

Over the next week I convinced myself I had to tell Shane I loved him. But the past week with John being with me had been completely wonderful. And I was falling for him, slightly. He was so sweet. I felt horrible for loving Shane at the same time. But Shane practically owned my heart, and me. He had me wrapped around his finger and he didn't even realize it. And now he needed to know. He should know.

John was supposed to be here tonight, it was SmackDown's 500th episode. But he had come in on an earlier day due to a meeting with Vince. So Nattie had kept me company when I flew back on the road, since I wasn't really talking to any of my family. Carmi and Jeff had both tried calling me a few times, but I ignored their calls. I was still hurt from what Carmi said about me. And I was still angry at Jeff.

And Shane. He hadn't tried to call me, or anything. Which is a first. We went practically a whole week without talking, that never happens. It's too hard usually to not talk to each other that long. So I was slightly worried about seeing him tonight.

I bit my lips nervously and kept brushing my bangs out of my eyes, and they just kept falling back in place. I blew my breath out, puffing my bangs out of place. I shook my head and they fell back. "Dammit," I muttered to myself as I dug in my pockets for a bobby pin. I found one and pulled it out of my pocket with a little "a-ha!" and then I used it to hold back my bangs. "Better," I confirmed with a nod.

_Why am I so nervous? You're just going to talk to Shane. The Shane that you can talk about anything with. _I bit my lip again and looked up at the ceiling. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and then came to a stop in front of the Diva's locker room. I opened it up to find Nattie, Eve, Layla, and the Bella Twins in there. "Hey ladies," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Vio!" Nattie and Eve said in unison. They both came over and hugged me. I hugged them back and then separated and set my bag down in my claimed area. A few minutes later, while I was getting ready for my dark match Maryse came in. She smiled over at me and I waved back. Her grin widened and she set her bag down next to mine on the opposite side of Nattie. "Hey Violet," she said, her accent showing through.

I smiled at that. "So, Miss Maryse, what is up with your Frenchy self?" I asked. "Oh, nothing really." she spoke something in French and I just nodded. She smiled at me, "you have no idea what I just said, do you?" she asked. I shook my head, "not a clue." She laughed, "it's okay...maybe I'll teach you some French phrases," she said, with a flick of her hair.

I smiled happily, "totally, we could have a girls night...in, and you could teach me!" I said, giddily. Maryse nodded excitedly and we hugged. "What are my number 1 American friend and number 1 Canadian girlfriend up to?" Nattie asked with a smirk. "Just getting to know each other better," Maryse stated with a smirk of her own. "It's nice to know I'm you favorite American," I said with a smirk, flipping my hair over my shoulder faking arrogance.

Both women giggled and I just shrugged. "Oh, that makes you so important Vio," Nattie laughed, patting my shoulder. I rolled my eyes, along with Maryse. We chatted for a while longer but, staying in the Diva's locker room long enough, you're bound to hear gossip. And tonight was no exception.

"Did you hear?" Nikki whispered to Brie and Layla. "No what?" Brie asked, curiously. "One of those shitty knockouts from T.N.A. is here tonight," she said with total disgust. "Really, no way!" Layla said, a bit loudly. Nattie had been listening in as well and snorted. Then all three of us simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"Do you believe any of that?" I asked the two Canadians. They both shook their heads, but I had a feeling..."I mean, why would a knockout be here. Is she stupid or something?" I asked, shrugging. "She must be if she is," Maryse stated making motions with her hands. I smiled at her then looked over at Layla. "Hey, Layla. I'll meet you at the gorilla position ten minutes before our match," I told her with a nod.

"And I'll see you two later, okay?" I said with a smile. Nattie and Maryse nodded and then I left the room. It was time to tell Shane.

I was walking down the hall, trying to find Shane. He hadn't been in his locker room, it had been empty. No Jeff or Carmi or Jimmy. No one. Then I heard voices. I recognized them as Shane, Jeff, Ron, and Jimmy. I smiled walking toward the voices.

I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. Her. No. Not her. Not her. Not her. I shook my head slightly then retreated a few steps back around the corner. I flattened myself against the wall, it was my only type of support. That sight, it disgusted me. Her arms, her fakes boobs, her dyed fake blond hair.

Velvet Sky aka Jamie Szantyr. Shane's ex-girlfriend. They broke up a while ago, like back before I started dating Matt. Right when he got injured. But now, she was here, and she was _kissing _Shane. I was too late. I was too fucking late.

I glanced down the hall when I heard another familiar voice and saw Carmi, Mike and Jomo walking down the hall. Carmi spotted me, leaning up against the wall and headed over to me, already looking apologetic. "Hey Vio," she greeted quietly. I met her eyes and swallowed. "Hey Carmi." then she realized I was acting strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Mike and Jomo finally came up to us. I pointed around the corner. She cocked her head slightly to the side then walked around the corner. She came running back within seconds. "Holy mother fucker I never ever wanted to see my brother shoving his tongue down anyone's throat. I've just had the unpleasant experience of having to see my worst nightmare," she said, gasping for breath. We were both pretty much hyperventilating.

She came over to me and hugged me. "You were gonna tell him, weren't you?" she asked quietly so only I would hear. I nodded and Carmi sighed, "fuck, Shane is such an idiot, I swear," she muttered. She pulled away frowning. John looked at her worriedly. "What's up babe?" he asked. "Shane, I think is back together with Jamie," she told him. "Jamie as in Velvet Sky from TNA Jamie?" he asked. Carmi nodded.

He looked at me, "fuck." he muttered. He knew something. "What happened, why is he with her," I asked John, poking his chest. He looked at me surprised by my sudden anger. Carmi was looking between me and John. "What exactly happened when you went to talk to my brother?" she asked. John swallowed. "Nothing, I just didn't realize how stupid your brother is," he mumbled. Carmi's eyes widened, "what the fuck happened!" she yelled.

"Hey, what's going on over here!?!" Ron asked as he and the rest of the group rounded the corner and saw us. My gaze instantly dropped to the floor. "Hey Vio," It was Jeff. I looked up and only looked at him, and no one else. "Can I talk to you, alone?" he asked. I nodded and we walked away from everyone else.

We stopped a few hallways away and sat on a stack of crates. "I had to talk to you Vio," he said quietly. I looked up at him skeptically. "Why?" I asked bitterly. He sighed, "I guess I deserve that reaction." I scoffed, "ya think?" I said sarcastically. He sighed again, but louder. "Violet, I just wanted to apologize. I'm sorry, I'm not you. I make my own decisions as you make yours and we don't agree on some things. I apologize for what I said," he said all in one breath.

I stared down at the ground, tears coming to my eyes. I started crying and Jeff thought is was him. "Vio, i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings so badly," he whispered pulling me into my arms. I shook my head, "it's not you Jeff. It's Shane." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. "What? You mean him and Jamie?" he asked. I sniffled, "Is everyone clueless except Carmi?" I asked, rhetorically.

Jeff sighed again, "why are you crying. What did Shane do?" I pulled away and slid off the crates. "You know what Jeff, if you can't figure it out then I shouldn't be here, okay?" I said, starting to walk away. "Vio, wait!?!" he called after me. He grabbed my arm spinning me around. "Really, what did he do, other than what you said. He stopped 'loving' you. He's moving on just like you have, so you can be happy with John and he can be happy with Jamie."

"I DON'T WANT HIM TO MOVE ON!" I yelled. "I LOVE HIM JEFF!!!" Jeff stared at me, "do you think I don't know that!?! Vio, seriously, you're like my little sister. I think I can read your emotions well enough!" he growled. "But you're treating Shane so cruelly, it's just not fair to him. Stop playing with him, and I think, now that he's with Jamie again, that you should just stop and leave him the hell alone." Jeff stated.

I glared at him, "You know, consider your apology not accepted."

I walked back down the halls and came to where everyone was. But there was quite a skirmish. John and Mike were holding Carmi back. Shane was holding Jamie, who had the beginnings of what looked to be a black eye. I walked up beside John and Carmi saw me. She immediately stopped struggling against her boyfriend. "Uh...Vio, hey..." she trailed off innocently. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "What did you do?" I asked, wiping away the last of my tears.

She noticed but answered my question instead of commenting on that. "She fucking punched me!" Jamie screeched. "Did you provoke her?" I asked. God, I sounded like such a mom. "Uh..." no one answered the question. "I'm guessing she did," I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to punish someone?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads and pointed at Jamie. "She started it." Mike stated.

"Thank you Mike, it does pay off to be a tattle-tale sometimes," I smirked looking over at Jamie. "Leave Carmi alone and she'll leave you alone. You don't have to beef it out with her 'cause we all know she'll kick your ass. So to keep the peace I suggest you be a fucking angel while you're here. Or there will be trouble and I will punish someone," I said, looking at everyone, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison, even Jamie. "YAY! Mama Vio is back!" Jimmy and Mike yelled together. I laughed, now the only people we were missing were Jeff and Matt, then we'd be a whole again...


	32. I Apologize

**Okay, this fic is winding down...on the final stretch...It's gonna end at Chapter 40...I'm almost down writing all of it...I just started writing Chapter 39 but I cannot finish it until I my readers' opinions on something! so here it is...**

**Should Violet be drafted? Yes or No? Give me your answer in your review!**

**Also, please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL!**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed this and given me their opinions! it means soo much!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I smiled as the group burst out laughing at a joke Mike had made about Maria and her fake boobs. We were all so relaxed, hanging out in John, Carmi, and Mike's locker room. Jeff had joined us shortly after I threatened to punish Jamie or Carmi if they fought again. And he was back to normal, though we were ignoring each other.

Carmi, who was sitting next to me, nudged my side. I glanced over at her and she nodded to the door, "someone knocked. You're the mom, you get it," she told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, since the scene in the hall everyone has been calling me the mom of the group. I have all the responsibility on my shoulders.

I got up from the couch and Mike called out, "Mommy, where are you going!?!" I rolled my eyes again and glanced back at him. "I'm getting the door, my little Mikey," I told him, tapping his nose. He laughed along with me as I went to the door. I opened it and was a little shocked to see Matt there but I instantly smiled. "Hey," he greeted, a little awkwardly.

"Hey Matt," I greeted happily, everyone else in the room heard and quieted. Jeff snorted and I shot a glare at him, looking at him for the first time since we had talked. "What's up?" I asked turning back to Matt. He was surveying the people in the room. "Actually, I'm glad everyone is here. I wanted to talk to you all," he said, speaking to everyone.

I stepped aside and let Matt into the room. Ron looked over to me, "Mommy, is it okay if we talk to Matt?" he asked. I smiled down at him and shrugged, "sure, why not," I said, looking back at Matt. "I wish Shannon were here too," he mumbled. "Say no more," I smiled pulling out my phone and dialing my Baby Bugga Bugga's number. _"Hey Mama Bugga Bugga." _"Hey Baby Bugga Bugga, I'm gonna put you on speaker, there's something important you need to hear," I told him.

_"Uh, sure Mama." _"Okay, you're now on speaker," I said pressing the speaker button. "Um...okay. This is mainly for Jeff and Carmi, since I already told Vio. But everyone else deserves an apology too," Matt took a breath. "I'm sorry, for everything." He looked to Carmi, "for hurting your feelings," he looked to Jeff, "for hurting you physically," he looked to me, "and hurting you mentally." I smiled slightly at him before he continued. "I—This got way out of hand. I was just angry when they proposed this storyline to me. I was angry at Vio, and Shane. And I took it out on my brother."

He looked up, "I'm sorry Jeff." Jeff stared at him shocked, then glanced at me. I didn't look at him, I watched Matt. "Carmi, I should never have said _any _of those things. You're my best friend, I got way out of hand." he looked at me, "Vio, I already apologized to you, but I feel as if I need to again in front of everyone." I bit my lip and he went on, "I'm sorry for playing with you feelings. I really did love you but, I know how you feel now. And I apologize for making everything worse for you," I met his eyes.

"I accept your apology Matt," I said steadily and he seemed surprised. He nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone here, and Shannon, I hope you can one day forgive me for what I did to all of you. I'm really, truly sorry that all of this happened. And from this day forward anything that happens in this storyline from Jeff, is just that, a storyline. None of it is real, I love you bro," he said, glancing at Jeff toward the end.

I ran a hand through my hair. _"I forgive you,"_ a voice said. I smiled when I recognized it as Shannon's. He had said it over the phone but Matt smiled. _"Vio,"_ Shannon said again. "Yeah, Shan?" _"Can I talk to you, alone." _"Sure Shan. Guys I'll be back," I said addressing the room. They all nodded. I picked up my phone, and walked to the door. Before I opened it I turned back to everyone, "behave yourselves please," I said, looking at Carmi and then Jamie, then letting my gaze sweep over the rest of the guys.

They all gave me innocent smiles then I left the room. "Go for it Shan." _"So, did you tell him?" _"Uh...why would you think I was gonna tell him?" _"Because I know you so well Mama." _"Uh...Well, I tried. Ya see..." I paused. "Jamie is here," I said very quietly. _"WHAT!?!" _"Jamie is here." _"Shane's Jamie." _"Yes, that's the only fucking Jamie I know Shan!" _"I can't believe it! He's actually doing what __you said!" _"Gee, thanks a lot Shan." _"It's true Vio." _"I know, Jeff told me the same thing. I'm not speaking to him right now, by the way." _"Because he said that?" _"Yes and no." _"Okay?" _"He said that, which kinda pissed me off--" _"Sorry to piss you off too." _"You didn't. And then he told me I should leave Shane, and I quote, 'the hell alone.'"

_"Vio...Don't cry." _I was crying. "No, I'm not." _"Yes you are, I can tell by the way you're breathing." _"I'm not even talking to him Shan. I'm completely ignoring him. I don't know if he's happy or what." _"Vio, shh... Go talk to him." _"I can't! I'll just blurt it out that I love him and then he's just gonna turn me down. He's moved on, Shan." _"Vio, don't forget about John." _"John, is, John. I don't wanna be with him. Not as badly as I wanna be with Shane. You know that Shan. It's quite obvious all that John was was a distraction."

_"I know Vio. But Shane doesn't." _"Shane's smarter than you think." _"Vio, go back into that room, okay. They'll be there for you no matter what. But you need to tell him, even if he's with Jamie. But, deal with this whole John fiasco first." _I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Okay, Shan. I'll, uh, talk to you later." _"Alright Mama Bugga Bugga. I'll call you later." _"Uh-huh. Okay, bye Baby Bugga Bugga." and then we hung up.

I swallowed the rest of my tears, wiped my eyes, and made sure I looked normal before walking back toward the locker room. "Violet, wait!" a voice called. I turned to see John walking down the hall toward me. I smiled at him, _perfect. _

"Hey John," I greeted him with a peck on the lips. But he reacted strangely and pulled away from me. "I need to talk to you Vio." he said and a chill went down my spine, and it wasn't a pleasant chill. "Uh—okay," I said nodding. He shifted his weight onto his other foot and looked up at me. "I love you." he paused and I gaped at him. "But," oh thank god. "I know you're in love with Shane." I opened my mouth to protest but he lifted his hand. "Vio, it's okay. I'm not mad, or upset or anything. As long as he makes you happy."

He took a breath, "but I think it's obvious we should break up. I've enjoyed being with you these past few weeks and I hope we can still be friends. And don't try to say you don't love him, because it's kinda obvious," he said with a good-natured smile. I smiled back, "i was gonna talk to you about this later. But now works I guess. I—uh--do love Shane. Though, he's dating Jamie again, apparently," he interrupted me, "wait, what?"

"Yeah, he's seeing the TNA chick again," I said with a shrug. "Is that because of you and me?" he asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, it could be. But Shane isn't that kind of guy. He's just trying to move on." I explained. "Because he thought you had," John finished and I nodded. He smiled again at me, "he's a stupid man if he doesn't see you really love him and you're so much better than Jamie." I raised my eyebrows and grinned, "I totally agree with that."

"Thanks for uh, dating me these past few weeks. It helped me realize a lot of things. Thank you," I told him, placing a hand on his arm. "You're welcome miss Pierce." he hugged me, pecked my cheek, then he had to go and I watched him walk away down the hall.

Break up with John. Check. Become part of the group again. Check. Get Matt back into the group. Check, I think. Get back on good terms with Jeff. Not check. Tell Shane I love him. Not check. Well, 3 down 2 to go. I smiled and shrugged before heading back into the room. Matt and Jeff were sitting and talking, so I guessed everything was okay. Jimmy, Ron, and Mike were all chatting. Carmi and John were lost in their own little world. Jamie was sitting on Shane's lap and they were talking quietly. In what looked like the beginnings of an argument, I might add.

I figured my place was with two certain Hardys. "Hey boys," I greeted, sitting between them. Matt smiled at me and Jeff went rigid for a second before relaxing. "Hey Baby V," Matt said. I smiled at that as I leaned back against the couch. "So what's up? Everyone's like in their own little groups." I asked motioning to the room. Matt and Jeff both shrugged. "Everyone was kinda a little awkward once you left, so we kinda just broke off into groups," Matt explained.

"Well, y'all stayed out of trouble, I'm proud of that," I laughed. "What took you so long? Shannon couldn't have had that much to say," Jeff questioned. I froze for a second, _aw what the hell. Why not tell them?_"Actually, I was out there talking to John." Jeff cocked an eyebrow, now even more interested, "uh-huh?" he asked, prompting me to continue. "And we both agreed that we should break up," I said with a shrug.

"What?" Matt and Jeff asked simultaneously in disbelief. I rolled my eyes, "John. And. I. Broke. Up." I annunciated every word. "Why?" Jeff asked quickly. "None of your business Hardy." I told him, looking over at Carmi and John, who had been obviously eavesdropping. But they were the only ones who had heard. Thankfully. "Don't tell anyone," I told Jeff, Matt, Carmi, and John. They all nodded.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Oh, and Jeff?" he looked over at me, "yeah." I smiled slightly, "Your apology is accepted too."


	33. Nothing But the Truth

**These long chapters are gonna make up for the slightly shorter ones that are coming soon! Keep giving me your opinions! Seven chapters left! yes, we are starting the countdown! So, ENJOY it while it lasts! Also, there is a MAJOR catfight in this chapter! lol! it plays a big part in the rest of the fic! so, enjoy that!  
**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue this fic! I can't believe i've gotten 229 reviews! I can't believe so many people are reading this fic!!! But, I'll save the tears for the last chapter!!!**

**Oh, i do not own Carmi! I only own Vio...  
**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" I yelled, slamming the door to Carmi's locker room open. "Who?" John asked. "Shane!" I exclaimed, close to tears. "Mommy!?!" Mike asked questioningly as he came out of the bathroom, followed by Carmi. "You don't hate him, you love him," Carmi said, cocking an eyebrow. "I do but every time I go around him he instantly starts making out with Jamie. And anyways, how fucking long is she even gonna be here?" I asked.

"A while," Carmi shrugged, "I guess she got injured in her storyline or something and isn't needed for a few weeks." "It's already been two fucking weeks!" I yelled. Mike and John were standing off in the corner of the room, fearing me and my anger, obviously. Carmi walked over to me, "why don't we take this out into the hall," she suggested. I just nodded and followed her out the door. "See you later Mommy!" Mike called, I waved over my shoulder, "bye Mikey."

"So, he's ignoring you?" Carmi asked. I nodded, "yeah, have you talked to him lately? I mean, you are his sister, you should know who he's mad at and stuff," I said, exasperated. Carmi sighed, "he hasn't really been talking to me either." Carmi admitted. I frowned, "great, just great. And he's not talking to Shannon," I huffed. "Why not?" she asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, Shannon didn't say. But he's not talking to him." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"What am I gonna do Car?" I asked walking over to a stack of crates and sitting down on them. "I dunno V, but..." she trailed off with a sigh, "I don't know." I banged my head back against the wall and Carmi cringed, "nobody knows," I groaned. She looked at me sympathetically. We were quiet for a few minutes before I smirked.

"Gail is coming back tonight," I said. Carmi nodded, "I know. I wanted to talk to her before the show started, but I couldn't find her," she sighed. I shrugged, "I did too. But I haven't looked. I guess that's what I'll do..." I slipped off the crates, hugged Carmi, then headed off to find Gail.

Instead, I found Jay. "Hey Vio!" he said hugging me with a smile. "Hi Jay, long time no see." I said. He shrugged, "that's what happens when you're buddies are on different brands." I nodded agreement. "So are you gonna kick ass at MITB?" I asked. "Naturally," he replied and I laughed. "Hey, have you seen Gail?" I questioned. "Yeah, she's at catering," he said and I nodded. "Thanks Jay!" I called over my shoulder as I headed to catering.

I walk into catering and guess who's sitting with Gail. Jamie and Shane. Perfect, just perfect. I shrugged mentally and told myself to get over it. I walked over with a smile. "Hey Gail!" I said excitedly. "VIOLET!!!" she squealed, standing and hugging me. "Gosh, it's been such a long time," I said, grinning. "I know, I know. You have to sit down and we must talk!" she insisted.

I sat down across from her, which happened to be the seat next to Shane, but I ignored him. Like he was ignoring me. And I caught up with Gail. I hadn't seen her in about a year, so it was nice to talk to her and hear what was up with her life. Finally someone who's life didn't totally suck, like mine. It made me smile to know at least some people are extremely happy with their lives.

About a halfway later I sat back with a sigh. "Well, I think that's everything Gail," I said with a smile. She nodded, "me too." I laughed, "Carmi wanted to talk to you, so stop by her locker room later," I told her standing. She hugged me and then I left catering, without even looking at Shane.

Later that night during Maryse and Michelle's match, Gail returned. She had talked to Carmi before the show started, when I had been hanging out with Jeff and Matt. Now, practically the whole locker room knew that Matt and Jeff were brothers again. In real life.

It was right after Maryse and Michelle's match ended, thanks to Gail when the three women came backstage that the now famous cat fight happened. Michelle just crossed a line.

"Gail! Good job out there!" I complimented. "Thanks so much!" she said, hugging me. Maryse hugged me too, spewed something in French then headed off. Gail said she needed a shower and started walking away. And then Michelle came backstage. Her eyes instantly landed on me and she decided to use me as a way to get rid of her frustration. Bad idea. "So I heard you started crawling back in bed with Matt," she scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Matt and I are just friends." I stated, trying to stay calm. "Uh-huh, sure. That's not what some of the other divas are saying," she mumbled. "Like who?" I asked. "Maria." Michelle answered without hesitation. "Well, Maria is a disease infested, lying prostitute so I wouldn't believe a word that comes out of her mouth," I said with a shrug.

"Excuse me!?! What did you just say about me!?" Maria, of course was right behind me. I turned around. "That you're a disease infested, lying prostitute. I speak nothing but the truth," I said calmly. She glared at me, "you bitch! You're the prostitute! I heard you slept with John, then broke up with him, then slept with Matt, left him and slept with Shane!" she accused.

"Well, there's the thing, you said it yourself. You _heard_. You don't know I did any of that. Which I didn't." I defended. "I wouldn't believe a word _she _says Maria," Michelle put in. I spun back around to face her, "would you like to say that to my face?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. "Sure, you're a fucking liar," she said, annunciating each word.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, well, we got cowgirl playboy bunny wanna-be," I spun around to face Maria, "playboy bunny with new fake boobs, who both don't know what the fuck they're talking about." Both of them gasped. I rolled my eyes, "nothing but the truth, bitches, nothing but the truth." I started to walk away but one of them grabbed my arm, spun me around, and slapped me right across the face. Wrong move.

I slapped her, Maria, right back, with nails. Oh, I left a nice scratch on her cheek. Maria stumbled back and Michelle tackled me to the floor. It was so not fair. Two against one. But I was too angry to care how many whores I was kicking the shit out of. Which is exactly what I was doing. I kicked both of those she-devil's skinny bitchy asses.

When I was down, they were crawling away from me on their hands and knees. I had busted my lip open again and could possibly have a black eye, but not a bad one. I just crossed my arms over my chest and glared down at them, "don't you _ever _talk about me again, like that." I warned then, a voice ruined it all.

"Miss Pierce!" _Fuck. _"I told you, you only got one warning. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior." That when I realized half of the locker room had witnessed the whole thing. Jeff, Matt, Ron, Adam, Jay, Paul, Shelton, Glen, Phil, Kofi, Montel, Carlito, Primo, Mike, Shawn, Brie, Nikki, and Nattie. The only people not there that mattered were really Carmi, John, and Shane.

"Your suspension will start the Friday after the draft. I'm will talk to the board and hopefully they will spare your job. But I wouldn't," she said, before turning and walking away. I stared after her, fuming. "Fuck that fat hog," I growled under my breath. "I agree," Matt said, coming up next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Everyone gathered was just stunned into shock. "Weren't you supposed to get the title?" Nattie asked out loud, so the crowd could hear. I nodded. "I say we protest," Adam stated raising his hand. "I second that motion," Jay said in all seriousness. All around the crowd they all agreed, except Maria and Michelle who were glaring at everyone. Especially me.

I smiled halfheartedly, "thanks, it means a lot guys. But I think I'll just go with my punishment." I said, but it went unheard. "The divas should totally protest!" Brie and Nikki exclaimed together. Nattie agreed. But I shook my head, "you guys, no. I'll just take it as a mini-vacation. Plus, I think I hurt my ankle during the bitch-fight," I admitted, I hadn't been standing on that foot and now when I put weight on it, I flinched.

Everyone reluctantly nodded, I just smirked and saluted them before Jeff and Matt helped me walk back to their locker room, which they were sharing again. I sat down on the leather couch with a sigh. "Ugh, this sucks," I muttered. "What sucks?" Carmi asked, walking into the locker room with John. I shook my head, "nothing." I muttered.

Jeff looked back at Carmi a proud smile on his face. "Violet just kicked both Maria and Michelle's asses at the same time," he announced. Carmi's jaw dropped, "why didn't one of you call me?" she asked. "Mike could've too, ya know. He was there," Matt put in. John smirked, "honey, be mad at Mike not Jeff, Matt, and Vio." he told her. "It was the cat fight of the century, and it was fucking awesome!" Jeff exclaimed.

I hadn't seen him so happy about something in a long time. It made me smile, "yeah, it was pretty fun." I admitted, shrugging. "But you busted your lip again," Carmi pointed out. I shrugged, "yeah, oh well..." it won't really matter, cause I'm gonna be gone in like a month...

Carmi studied, "what happened. Vickie the Pig must have found out." I sighed, "she did, my suspension starts the Friday after the draft." I told her. "How long?" she questioned. "Didn't say," I grumbled. "That sucks! You were gonna get the title! Steph said so!" Carmi whined. I shrugged.

"The whole locker room wanted to start a protest," Matt said. "Are they?" John asked hopefully. I shook my head and stood, "I told them not to." I stumbled when I put weight on my injured leg and thankfully John caught me. "I need this suspension. 1) I need a freaking vacation. 2) I'm now injured. And 3) I think it'll give me time to think, ya know?" I explained.

All four of them nodded, I sat back down, "I'm not even gonna try to walk to the trainer's room." I sighed. "I got ya," Matt said and suddenly he lifted me up and was carrying me out of the room bridal style. "We'll be back soon!" He called over his shoulder.

"Thanks Matt," I told him when we stopped at the trainer's office. "Any time Baby V," he said quietly. He set me down lightly on my feet and he opened the door for me. But he stopped me before I walked in. "I still love you, ya know?" he said softly. I frowned, "I know," I whispered then I walked into the room.

_But I don't love you..._


	34. SIT DOWN MAMA!

**Okay, and update on what's going on...the family is still in disarray, Vio is semi-injured thanks to the biggest SmackDown catfight ever...um....Shane is currently dating Jamie aka Velvet Sky. Shannon won't talk to Shane. Shane won't talk to Violet. And Matt is talking to everyone!!!! WOOO!**

**So, I had to have some family cuteness in the chapter! I can't live without that! I hope y'all enjoy it...six more chappies after this, i believe!!!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**

**thank you to everyone who has read this story and has reviewed/favorite-edd/alerted it, i would not have written this much without you guys wanting more!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

I went home for the rest of the week, having nothing else to do and no boyfriend. Carmi, Jeff, and Matt accompanied me. I had no idea where Shane was, he had completely ignored me. So now I was just hanging out at my house with Carmi.

Carmi came bounding down the steps with Shannon on her heels. Everyone had decided to stay at my place. Well, it was all of us except Shane. "Violet! Save me!" She cried running toward me. I was laying on the couch, watching my recording of RAW. She leaped over the back of the couch and landed on my lap. I squeaked in surprise as she tried to hide behind me. "Mama Vio. Shannon keeps poking me!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes but decided to play along. "Shannon, what have I told you about bugging little Carmi?" I asked. "Not to do it," he said slowly and guiltily with puppy dog eyes. I cocked an eyebrow, "is that right? Well then, why aren't you listening to me then?" I asked. He frowned, "I'm sorry Mama Bugga Bugga," he sighed.

"Now, apologize to Baby Hurricane," I said. "I'm sorry Carmi..." he said. I smiled, "good, now go play nice." I said going back to watching RAW. Carmi stuck her tongue out at Shannon before standing and walking away into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, and curled back up on the couch. "BABY V!!! WE ARE HOME!!!" Jeff called walking into the living room.

Matt walked in behind him, they were both carrying grocery bags. "Thanks for going to the store for me," I said, going to stand. "MAMA SIT DOWN!" Shannon yelled form the kitchen. I sighed and flopped back down. "You know you have to get better before WrestleMania. No walking," Carmi said, patting my shoulder. I patted my knee, "it's getting better," I insisted. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at me.

"We're just gonna go put these groceries away, Shannon will stay and keep you company," Carmi said, taking a bag from Matt and walking back into the kitchen. Shannon came over to the couch, lifted my let gently, sat down, and put my let in his lap. "How you doing Mama, for real?" he asked. I sighed again, softly, "I don't know Shannon. I haven't seen Shane, or talked to him."

I paused, "I don't know what to think anymore. I'm tired of all this running around, unsure of what I should be doing. I want him, I love him. But whenever I try to tell him, something else happens." Shannon rubbed my leg, "Violet, I know he still loves you. I just don't understand why he got back with Jamie," he muttered.

"I do!" I said, sounding exasperated, "He's trying to move on, because he thinks I have. He's doing what I said. He thinks I don't love him. But I do, I do, I do, I fucking do," I hadn't realized it but I had turned into Shannon and had started pounding his chest. I wasn't hurting him, he just rubbed my back comfortingly. I was crying again.

I collapsed against Shannon, drowning in my tears. He just let me cry and rubbed my back. And soon, I slipped into darkness, exhausted.

_Shannon's POV_

She finally passed out. I lifted her into my arms and adjusted her carefully. Her face lulled back onto my arm and I saw how she looked. Her eyes were closed but they were red and puffy. Her lips were in an unchangeable frown. Her face was pale and sad looking and drawn in exhaustion. Her brown hair was knotted and dry, the highlights were faded.

Jeff walked into the living room, "is she asleep." I shook my head, "she passed out," I informed. Jeff looked a little shocked and I sighed. "She's not looking too good Jeff. Shane needs to get his fucking act together and talk to her, soon," I warned him. Jeff sighed, "I can't do anything about it. It's Shane's problem."

"Yeah, well, you're his friend. And you're Violet's friend. Help fix her life, cause right now, it's falling apart around her,"I said angrily before disappearing up the stairs, with Vio in my arms. I set her down in her bed after pulling down the covers and tucked her in. I leaned against the door frame and sighed. I ran a hand over my face and sighed again.

I walked down the hall and into my temporary bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me, spun around, and slammed my fist into the wall. I stood there, not moving for a long time. "Shan," a quiet voice said. "Yeah, Carmi?" I asked softly. "You okay?" she questioned quietly coming into the room, and closing the door again behind her.

"Fine," I replied, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shannon, I know you better than that," she frowned. "I just...hate seeing Violet like this. She's the strong one. The one we all depend on. To see her so weak and fragile, it scares the hell out of me. I want her to be normal again so I don't have to be looking out for her anymore. I don't mind having to, it's just not normal," I said, all in one breath.

Carmi sighed, "my brother is such a stupid jackass..." she trailed off. She looked at me, "does he know Vio and John broke up?" she questioned. I shook my head, "I don't know. I haven't talked to your brother. But she hasn't talked to Shane, so I'm guessing he doesn't know," I answered.

She let out a huff of breath. "Well, that's one of the problems..." I rolled my eyes, removing my hand from the wall. "Ah, fuck. Violet's gonna kill me when she sees this." There was a fist-sized dent in her guest bedroom wall. "Yep, she probably will," Carmi agreed. I shot her a glare and she just smirked.

_Matt's POV_

"Hey bro," I called to Jeff. He turned toward me, from where he'd been putting a gallon of milk away in Vio's fridge, "yeah Matt." I took a breath and let it out, "if I called Shane and talked to him, do you think Violet would kill me?" I asked.

Jeff shrugged, "I don't think so. She might hit you, but I think you're safe. She's not in the mood to cause physical pain. Carmi on the other hand, is a different story." I laughed slightly, "I know. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay," I told him. He nodded. I patted his shoulder as I walked out of the room.

I walked out onto the porch and pulled out my cell phone. I paused then dialed Shane's number. _Ring....Ring....Ring....Ring... "Hello?" _"Shane, hey, it's Matt." _"Matt? Uh, hey, what's up?" _"Man, I really need to talk to you...about Vio."


	35. The Only Victim

**Alright, by demand I am updating this a DAY early! oh, yeah...i'm awesome i know! lol, jk, well it is technically a day early but whatever....**

**So, it's almost over! FIVE CHAPPIES LEFT! OH NO!!!! yeah, sadness *tear* I'll miss this, but once the sequel is up i will message everyone who reviewed this fic, to let y'all know! but it won't be up till after the next ppv...so...yeah!**

**ENJOY this chappy! and i'd like to thank Kennedy for letting me use Carmi so damn much! thanks!**

**and thank you to everyone who has REVIEWED you guys are absolutely lovely!**

**and if ya haven't already please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and i will reply to them! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Carmi's POV_

"Violet isn't here," I said, closing the door again. "Shae-Shae, c'mon," Shane pleaded. "No, Shane. I really don't feel like talking to you right now," I said through the door. "Carmichael, let me in!" he yelled. "No Shane, I'm not going to! Go away!" I screamed. "If Violet's in there please let me talk to her," he begged. "She's not here! I told you already!" I said, pounding on the door.

"Where is she then!?!" he asked. "She's at home in Cameron!" I answered. I heard Shane punch the door and it shuddered. "Why isn't she here?" he asked, this time quieter. "She's hurt," I replied. "How'd she get hurt?" he questioned. "You mean you didn't hear about the biggest cat fight in WWE history?" I asked. "No, what of it?" he asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Michelle and Maria attacked Vio pretty much. She kicked their asses but in the process she hurt her ankle," I explained. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked. "I don't know Shane, maybe because you were being a total fucktard toward her?" I asked rhetorically. "Don't act like she's the only victim!" he yelled, getting angry and defensive again.

"She loves you, she's not a victim!" I yelled. "She doesn't love me the way I want her to!" he kicked the door then disappeared. I turned and leaned my back against the door and slid to the ground. "Yes, she does....she really does," I whispered, but he didn't hear anymore. "Is he gone?" John asked walking out of the bathroom. I nodded.

"You know, I thought your brother was a pretty smart guy. But after I talked to him that day...I'm really not sure anymore." John stated. "Will you tell me know what my brother said?" I asked impatiently. "I guess since he seems to be believing it himself," John shrugged. He pulled me to my feet and led me over to the couch. Then told me what my stupid brother said.

_Violet's POV[Cameron, North Carolina; April 3, 2009]_

"Shannon, have you noticed how SmackDown gets worse and worse each week? I mean, this whole Big Show, Vickie, Edge triangle is completely disgusting. And I'm sure the fans agree with me," I ranted. Shannon rolled his eyes. I hadn't stopped talking since SmackDown started. "Shut up, Jeff's match is next," he told me shaking his head. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Shannon and I hadn't really done anything today or this past week. He finished up the new tattoo on my shoulder blade and that was it, but that last Sunday. Tonight I cooked dinner for us, because I felt like it. And the whole family agrees my homemade meals are the best. Shannon didn't complain whatsoever. And now we were watching SmackDown.

WrestleMania was on Sunday. I was flying out there tomorrow and would join up with the gang. Tomorrow night I would go to the Hall of Fame ceremony after an autograph signing with Jeff. Then at WrestleMania I would be in the 25 Diva Battle Royal for the title of Miss WrestleMania. Too bad I wasn't scheduled to win. Actually Santino's "Twin Sister" 'Santina' was due to win the title.

That kinda infuriated me and several of the other divas.

Anyways, back to watching SmackDown with Shannon. Jeff defeated Ezekiel, god that guy scared me. And he wears all white, which is just plain weird! And then I didn't pay much attention until... "THAT IS SO FUCKED UP! IT SHOULDN'T BE GAIL & MARIA VS MICHELLE AND MARYSE! IT SHOULD BE GAIL AND MARYSE VS THE BITCH and THE WHORE!" I yelled at the TV. Shannon just smirked and I shot him a glare.

In the end, Gail & Maria won. I cheered on Gail but seriously booed Maria. That slut. I fell asleep on the couch after that.

_Shannon's POV_

SmackDown had just finished up and Vio had dozed off a while ago. I just sat there, watching her. She looked so much better now than she did last weekend. Hopefully she'd get even better. But I knew that would only happen if Shane came to his senses. Speaking of the senseless bastard...

Violet's phone lit up, showing someone was calling. I picked it up off the coffee table and saw that it was Shane. I shrugged, "Hello." I answered. _"Shannon? Why are you answering Violet's phone?" _I stood up and walked out of the room, not wanting to wake Vio. "She's sleeping and can't really answer right now." _"She's sleeping?" _"Yeah, Shane. People do that." _"I know that. It's just." _He groaned.

"It's what Shane?" _"Nothing Shane." _We paused and it was very uncomfortable. _"Will you tell her I called." _"Sure, just to make her fucking cry." _"Shannon." _"No, Shane. Seriously. How much more dense could you get? And what was with the whole Jamie deal. Do you know how bad that hurt Violet?" _"Sha—." _I cute him off.

"She deserves better than this. The man that she loves should not treat her the way you do. It's just fucked up. Shane, you haven't seen her at her worst. I'm the one who's been there. The one who's seen her cry. The one who's heard her and given her opinions on her thoughts. I'm the one who helped her figure out she was in love with you! A little thanks would be nice." I wasn't done though.

"But I don't want anyone to thank me because Violet knew it all along. She just didn't know what to do. It was so soon after Matt and she was confused and heartbroken after him. She didn't know what the hell she could and couldn't trust. But she can always trust me. I'm the only solid thing in her life. I'm the only person she _never _fights. Have you ever noticed that?" I took a breath.

"It's because I'm the only one who listens and doesn't pass judgment." I calmed myself down and Shane stayed silent. "So make up your mind, one last time. And make your move because we all know what you're gonna choose." and with that I hung up.

I crept back into the living room and thankfully Violet was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief as I set her phone down and then gently woke her up. "Hey Mama Bugga Bugga, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you after the draft okay?" I asked. She nodded and hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you Shan," she whispered. I smiled slightly, "i know. And I'll miss you too."

I straightened and then left her house.

_Violet's POV_

I sighed standing up. I ignored my phone as it rang and left it there without checking who had called. I jogged up my stairs and decided to finish packing. I shoved everything into my two suitcases then got ready for bed.

Just as I was about to get into my warm and snuggly bed I remembered my phone downstairs. With a sigh I went to retrieve it. I picked it up off the coffee table and saw that Carmi, Jeff, and _Shane_ had called. I swallowed but decided not to listen to any of my messages until morning. I drug myself back upstairs and crawled into bed.

I was exhausted but at least my knee was all better. I would be completely ready for WrestleMania. And I was excited.


	36. Early Flights Suck!

**Woo! Look, another chappy already! Yay! So....ONLY FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT! OMG! So sad, i know... well, hope y'all ENJOY! **

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my NEW POLL! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! you guys rock my socks! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

Early flights suck and they kick my ass. Shannon woke me up at 5:30. My flight left at 7:35. I was already packed, thankfully, so I just had to get ready. I didn't feel like washing my hair so I just pulled my favorite hat. Shannon handed me my sweatshirt as I went to leave the house. "Thanks Baby Bugga Bugga," I said quickly, pecking his cheek and hugging him before I disappeared into my truck.

I got onto my flight and for the majority of it, I slept. The rest of it I listened to my iPod and made a new playlist. Yep, I was bored. When the plane finally landed I got off and walked through the tunnel. When I came out I was surprised to see Carmi, John, and Jeff standing there waiting for me. "VIO!" Carmi exclaimed. I laughed as she hugged me tightly. Then I was passed over to Jeff. "Hey Jeffy, you mind redoing my streaks?" I asked.

He smiled down at me, "I don't mind at all. What colors?" he asked. I smirked, "my usual green and purple." He smirked as well, "oh, Vintage Vio," we both laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I just miss the colors," I said with a shrug. I turned to Carmi, "Wardrobe called me and told me I had to go in for a fitting with my new outfit, you wanna come?" I asked. Her smile brightened. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded, "cool...it's later tonight before we have to get ready for the Hall of Fame Ceremony." I looked back at Jeff, "oh, and what time is our autograph signing at Axxess?" I asked. We were doing the fan thing this afternoon, and instead of being there tonight we're going to the Hall of Fame Ceremony. It's just that I didn't have a date for the ceremony.

_[Later that day. Axxess. Jeff & Violet Autograph signing]_

The fans were great. A lot of them were extremely curious about the matter with Matt. I went along with the ceremony and acted like we weren't the best of friends. A fangirl was talking to Jeff and asking him really good questions. I was listening with a slight smirk, it was totally adorable. "So, who is your date for WrestleMania. Are you taking Beth?" she asked.

_God, she must be a die hard fan. _"Uh, no. Beth and I broke up. I think I'm taking Violet, since she's without a date as well," he said, looking over at me. I rolled my eyes, "I guess I'll grace you with my presence tonight," I said, making the girl giggle. "Just as friends," Jeff said, holding his hand out.. "Friends," I agreed, shaking his hand. We smirked at each other and the girl giggled again.

She moved on to my line and she was quite the cute girl. A teenager for sure. "So, why isn't Hurricane Helms taking you to the Ceremony?" she asked. I shrugged, "he has a girlfriend," I said with a forced smile. "Really? I thought it was you. You two always look so cute together when you manage each other," she commented. I laughed, "well, I've known him since I was five and he was ten, we can make pretty much anything look believable when we're out there." I said with a shrug.

"Is it true he took you to his senior prom when you were a Junior?" she questioned. I laughed, "yeah, he did." I replied as I signed her shirt. I glanced over and saw Jeff listening in on this conversation intently. "And what about Carmichael, is she really dating John Morrison?" she asked. I nodded, "Yep, they're adorable together. John's a great guy," I said. "That's so cool! I bet you're gonna win Miss WrestleMania tomorrow! I'll be cheering for you!" she said giddily before disappearing into the crowd of fans.

"Wow, she was so cheerful. She definitely brightened my mood." I laughed. "She was cute, she was a huge fan of yours," Jeff said. We got a ten minute break to get water and snacks. We met up some other superstars, Kofi and Mickie. "Hey Micks!" I said, hugging her. "Omg! Violet it's been so long!" she whined. "Aw, I know! Well, I'll hang out with you today and tomorrow," I promised her. "I'm gonna hold you to that," she said pointing at me before heading out again with Kofi.

I smiled as I turned to Jeff, "you ready to go give more love back to the fans again?" I asked. He nodded and we walked back to our table. I smiled, there was a huge poster behind my chair. It was one from my 'Gym' photoshoot. In which I wore tight booty shorts and a sports bra(all green and black) with my fingerless gloves and black boots and I posed on all sorts of gym equipment and machines. It was actually quite fun.

Jeff looked at it, "damn girl! You never told me about that one!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "I didn't want my best friends staring at my half naked body," I said shrugging. "But we've seen the Summer Skin shoot with the really tiny black and green bikini," my eyes widened when he said that. "You were there! I thought it was only Carmi!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, we were all there. Matt and I had a photoshoot, Shannon and Shane came with us." I stared at him. "You _saw _all of that?" I asked. He nodded, "you can get pretty sexy with a palm tree, Vio," he smirked before turning to a fan and signing autographs. I stared at him for a second longer. "I hate you," I hissed to him under my breath. "I love you too," he said, looking over at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my line. "OH MY GOSH! I'm really talking to Violet Pierce! I don't believe it! I'm your biggest fan! I swear. I've seen every single one of your matches, even the ones when you were in OMEGA! You're the best Diva ever!" the girl squealed, she looked like she was about 12 or 13. I smiled at her, it's nice to know you have super-huge fans. "What's your name Sweetie?" I asked. "I'm Claire! I love you! I hope you become Diva's Champ and win Miss WrestleMania tomorrow!" she said.

"Well Claire, I'm so glad to meet you. Here, I have something for you, one second." I nodded to security and he let me leave the area, on of them walked with me to the area that we went to for breaks. I smiled at Claire as I came back out holding my duffel bag. "Would you like my white outfit, green outfit, or boots?" I asked her. Her jaw dropped, "uh...um...The green one," she said in shock. I smiled pulling the pants out and signing them and then pulling the jacket out. I handed it to her. "Put it on," I told her.

She looked so surprised. But she took the jacket and shrugged it on. "It fits me!" she said happily. "One more thing," I said, pulling my old black boots out of my bag and signing them then I handed them to her as well. "Enjoy WrestleMania tomorrow," I told her, hugging her, and taking a picture.

Jeff smiled at me as I sat back down. "You're so good with the fans," he said to me quietly. I shrugged, "I remember when I was one. And I remember what I wanted to happen when I met my idols," I said with a slight smile as I signed another autograph and took a picture. Jeff eyed the next fan, who was male.

Security was watching silently from about three feet away. I smiled, signed an autograph and took a picture. The same thing over and over again. Finally it was time for us to go. We stood, waved goodbye to the fans then left, getting into our limo. Mickie and Kofi had left a few hours earlier so it was just Jeff and I.

"So, you going to that fitting, right?" he asked and I nodded. "Yep," I said, with a nod. The limo pulled up in front of our hotel and I saw Carmi waiting outside. She traded places with Jeff and we told the driver to take us to the arena. He did as he was told.

And now, it was time for the ceremony. I walked in with Jeff. Shane was with us, but so way Jamie. She was only gonna be here for tonight, or so John told me. Carmi was John's date, obviously. Maryse was Mike's. I was Jeff. Jamie was Shane's. Matt, Jimmy, and Ron didn't have dates. I smiled as I sat in between John and Jeff.

The Ceremony was beautiful and definitely tear-jerking. I hoped some day Matt and Jeff would be inducted. And maybe even me, I'll try to get there.


	37. WrestleMania 25

**Alright! Here is the big moment you've all been waiting for! WRESTLEMANIA!!! YES!!!! Coming soooo damn close to the end! I'm so sad!!!!!! THREE CHAPPIES LEFT!! AHHH! *Tear* I will miss this! But thankfully someone created the thing called a SEQUEL! **

**Don't worry, i'll PM y'all who have reviewed when i put the sequel up..and for all those who have alerted it, i will put up an extra chappy which will actually be a note! so, be read for it!**

**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thank you to everyone who has reviewed! i love you guys!!!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_Violet's POV [WrestleMania25; Houston, Texas; April 5, 2009]_

"Mel, Carmi! Can you two believe it? We're at the 25th anniversary of WrestleMania!" I said excitedly. Both girls squealed happily. "I wish one of us were winning though," Mel sighed disappointedly. Carmi shrugged, "but you're in the last four, that's good enough," she told Mel, patting her friends shoulder. I smiled at the two women.

"Guess what?" Mel asked, Carmi and I looked at her curiously. "I'm getting drafted to SmackDown!!!" she said clapping happily. "That's great!" Carmi and I said simultaneously. "I know, I know! I get to be with you all the time," she beamed at us. I sighed, "but I'm gonna be suspended for god knows how long," I said sadly. "30 days, Miss Pierce," a voice said.

I turned and saw Vickie standing not too far away from us. "Oh, uh, hi Vickie," we all greeted awkwardly. "One month, that's all...The board is on your side, you're lucky," Vickie sniffed scornfully. I glared at her back as she walked away. "Well, it's mainly because Steph and Vince like you," Carmi said with a shrug. I shrugged as well, "I'm not complaining about that."

Mel smirked, "I'm gonna miss ya, that sucks. Um...why exactly are you being suspended?" she asked, trying not to sound stupid. "Backstage brawl with Maria and Michelle," I answered. "Really?" she asked. Carmi nodded, "she kicked ass but one of the bitches fucked up Vio's ankle," she explained.

"Oh, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. I nodded, "none of them would let me walk on my knee for the past two weeks, so I'd say it's all better," I smirked. Mel nodded in agreement. "So, tonight is the night," Mel said letting out her breath. We all nodded, "I'm so nervous!" we all said in unison. We all burst out laughing.

All the Divas were gathered at the gorilla position, waiting for Kid Rock to start performing. I was stretching with Nattie, Mel, Mickie, Maryse, and Carmi(who was filling in for Tiffany, whose storyline was about to change). We were all fooling around and trying to keep our spirits up. Beth Phoenix and Rosa approached up.

"Hello ladies," Beth greeted. Mickie smiled and motioned to me, "this is Violet Pierce, future WWE Women's or Diva's Champion," she boasted. I laughed, "well, I will be once my suspension is up," I said with a shrug. "Suspension? Are you the reason Maria and Michelle both took an hour each in hair and make up today?" Rosa asked.

I nodded, "Yep, I'm the reason why. Those bitches messed with the wrong Carolinian." Carmi smirked, "yeah, well...that's true," she said, giving up. I laughed. "You two grew up together, didn't you?" Beth asked. We both nodded, "I'm older by a few years, but we did," I said. "Yeah, she's like the mom of the Carolina Crew," she giggled.

"The mom?" Rosa asked. "I take care of everyone, I do most of the cooking, everyone stays at my house," I shrugged, "and they end up calling me Mama, Mommy, etcetera," I said with a bright smile. "Wow, I would never think of you being the type," Rosa said, eyes wide. I shrugged, "well, I am." They joined us in our stretching for the next few minutes.

We talked and giggled and I smiled when I saw Torrie and Lisa walking over to us. "TORRIE!!!" I yelled. "VIOLET!" she squealed. We ran to each other and hugged. "Aw, girly, it's been too long." the blond stated. "I know, I know!" I pulled away, "you look good for being retired," I said, raising my eyebrows.

Then I turned to Lisa. "You too! I heard about your deal with TNA," I said with a smile, she hugged me then nodded, "yep, I figured I dominated the Divas here so next is the Knockouts," she shrugged. I laughed, "will you please kick the shit out of Jamie for me?" I asked. She smirked and nodded, "of course. Nattie has been keeping me up to date on the situation. I'll kick her ass," she assured.

Torrie looked at me curiously, "I'll explain it all later, I promise," I told my long-time blond friend. She nodded and then we returned to the other girls. We got bored of stretching and instead just stood and talked together.

"Ladies, Kid Rock is beginning the song, get in order," a stage hand told us. We all nodded. I was one of the last girls to go out so I got to wait as we lined up. I was in back. The song started, the girls began walking then all of a sudden, I heard my name being called.

"VIOLET!" I tensed. I recognized that voice. I spun around to see Shane running toward me. My mouth fell open and I stared at him. I glanced back, not even half the girls had gone out yet. I looked back at Shane. He was in front of me now. He grabbed my forearms and held me there. "Did you break up with John?" he asked quickly.

I stared at him, "yes," I answered in a strangled voice. "Why?" he questioned. I stared at him, not believing this situation. "Was it because of me?" he asked, almost shaking me. "Yes, it was because of you. It was because I love you! John saw it, I saw it, Carmi saw it, everyone can fucking see it but you! I love you Shane! I have for such a long time. But every time I tried to tell you something came up, and I couldn't. I love you Shane." I yelled at him.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could a stage hand interrupted. "Violet, your up. Hurry, go!" the stage hand yelled then pointed to the tunnel. I nodded, looked at the speechless Shane. I shook my head then ran over to the tunnel. I brushed off my new outfit then headed out behind Carmi. She hadn't been paying attention.

I focused on getting down the ramp without bursting into tears. I smiled widely as I passed Kid Rock, I touched his arm, Carmi and I danced around him. He smiled and nodded at us before we went on along the ramp. We headed down and got into the ring. Now was the time. Let's do this.

I lasted pretty long. Seconds before I was thrown over the top rope Beth and Rosa pushed Carmi over the top rope before I could help her out. Then suddenly Michelle and Maria lifted me up and threw me out of the ring. I landed awkwardly on my ankle. I held myself up by leaning forward and using my hand. I straightened up and went to put weight on my ankle but when I did, I fell.

"Fuck," I muttered to myself. I curled onto my side and grabbed my ankle. One of the many refs ran over to me. "Violet. Are you okay? What happened?" the ref asked. I just shook my head and whimpered. "I got her, I got her," a voice suddenly said. Arms slid under me and lifted me up. I curled into his chest, "Shane," I whispered. "Shh, Tabby, it's okay. I got you," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. He carried me backstage with a ref following us.

Once back there Shane reluctantly placed me on the stretcher. I vaguely saw the camera crew filming all of this. Shane walked along side the stretcher as they took me to the hospital. "Shane! Violet!" voices called.

_Shane's POV_

I turned to see Carmi, John, Mike, Jeff, and Matt running toward me. Carmi looked like she was close to tears. She tried to run past me and follow the ambulance but I wrapped my arm around her waist and stopped her. "Carmi calm down, just calm down," I whispered to her. She gasped for breath and slowly calmed down.

"No, no, no!" She screamed. "Fucking Maria and McBitch did this! It's not fair! She's hurt! We need to be there!!!" She yelled as the yelling dissolved into sobs as she pounded my chest angrily. "Carmi, Carmi!" John yelled, pulling her off me and grabbing her wrists. I looked at him gratefully. He nodded to me and wrapped his arms around Carmi.

I sighed as I stared after the ambulance. I felt so horrible. I wanted to be with her. She loved me, I loved her. I needed to see her. Jeff placed a hand on my shoulder and shoved his rental car keys into my hand. "Go, you need to be the first person she sees when she wakes up," he told me.

I looked back at him, nodded, "take my stuff back to the hotel. They nodded then I left the arena and got into the car.


	38. Yahoo IM 2

***GASP* Chapter 38! OMG! ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!! WOW!!! I never thought i'd see the day! lol! anyways...i promised i'd do another one of these before the whole fic was over! So, here it is...ENJOY!**

**and please leave a REVIEWS because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has stayed loyal to this fic! i love y'all!!!!**

**xoxox**

**Angel**

**PS- IM NAMES!**

**MamaBuggaBugga-Violet**

**Scream!Queen!- Melina**

**Baby_Hurricane- Carmi**

**DungeonPrincess- Nattie**

**GiddyUpGrl- Mickie**

**JuJuBee- Julissa(OC)**

**I believe that is all of the ladies! HAVE FUN!!!  
**

* * *

_Violet's POV_

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I was in a hospital. Oh god no. I instantly tensed and sat up, pulling my back against the headboard of the hospital bed. My breathing sped up. "Vio, whoa, whoa," a soft voice said. I looked over and instantly calmed when I saw Shane reaching out to me. "Shane," I whispered. "Shhh, shh," he whispered, moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

He took my hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of my hand. I instantly moved closer to him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. His lips met mine softly. We pulled away and I laid back down in the bed. He looked down at me. "I should have been down there," he mumbled under his breath. I cocked my head to the side and smiled at him sweetly. "Shane, don't worry about it. It's not your fault i'm..._here_." I said quietly.

He looked at me and nodded reluctantly. "Come here," I said, patting the space next to me on the bed. He smiled as I scooted over and he sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple. I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my side absently as he talked to me softly.

We sat there for a long time. I looked up at him, "how long was I asleep?" I asked. "All night. After the immediate surgery you stayed asleep," he told me. I looked at him and noticed he was still wearing the jeans and shirt from last night. "How long have you been here?" I asked him. "As long as you have," he replied, kissing my temple softly again.

"How long do I have to stay here?" I asked. "They said they'll release you Friday, if everything looks well," he answered. I nodded. "Okay...Cool..." I whispered.

_[Later that week]_

I sighed, it was Saturday again. I had been released from the hospital yesterday and had flown home that night. So this morning I had nothing to do. The next day I was flying to meet up with the RAW roster. Until then, I was bored. I opened up my laptop and logged on to my Yahoo IM.

I smiled when I saw a lot of the girls were on as well.

**^^MamaBuggaBugga has logged on^^**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Hey ladies!**

**Scream!Queen!: Yay! Vio!**

**Baby_Hurricane: Mama Vio!**

**DungeonPrincess: Vio, darling!**

**GiddyUpGrl: Woo, woo, Vio!**

**MamabuggaBugga: Wat's up?**

**Baby_Hurricane: Nothing, John is out with the boys**

**DungeonPrincess: TJ is with them...**

**Scream!Queen!: I'm just alone in my hotel room**

**GiddyUpGrl: You gonna be here tomorrow?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Yep, I am**

**DungeonPrincess: Early flight?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Ugh...yes...**

**Baby_Hurricane: Sucks to be you...**

**GiddyUpGrl: I'm the only 1 who luvs u**

**Scream!Queen: Hey!!! I luv her 2**

**MamaBuggaBugga: thnks, makes me feel better... :(**

**Baby_Hurricane: Awww, Vio sad?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: A little...*sigh***

**GiddyUpGrl: I gtg! Photoshoot!**

**(All girls): Bye!**

**^^GiddyUpGrl has logged out^^**

**Scream!Queen!: wat now?**

**Baby_Hurricane: IDK**

**MamaBuggaBugga: me either...**

**DungeonPrincess: Hey, I'm back!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: U left...I didn't notice...**

**DungeonPrincess: shows how much u luv me...grrrr**

**Baby_Hurricane: we do luv u**

**DungeonPrincess: I no**

**Scream!Queen!: So Vio, r u & Shane together?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: IDK, really, Mel**

**Baby_Hurricane: My bro is stupid...**

**DungeonPrincess: I 2nd that**

**MamaBuggaBugga: giggles**

**Scream!Queen!: Ugh, I gtg too...luv u guys!**

**(All girls): Luv u 2 Mel! Bye!**

**^^Scream!Queen! Had logged out^^**

**Baby_Hurricane: So bored...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Me 2...**

**DungeonPrincess: Me 3...**

**Baby_Hurricane: so u really don't no if ur together?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Not a clu**

**DungeonPrincess: that sucks... I luv u**

**MamaBuggaBugga: thnks.**

**DungeonPrincess: welcome**

**Baby_Hurricane: I swear he's stupid...**

**MamaBuggaBugga: u say that all the time**

**DungeonPrincess: I'm starting 2 believe u**

**Baby_Hurricane: u shuld**

**MamaBuggaBugga: it sucks, being injured**

**Baby_Hurricane: I'm gonna miss my mama Vio!**

**DungeonPrincess: Me 2**

**MamaBuggaBugga: smiles, I luv u guys...**

**DungeonPrincess: cuz we're awesome**

**Baby_Hurricane: I thought that was Mike?**

**MamaBuggaBugga: It's us 2**

**DungeonPrincess: exactly**

**^^JuJuBee has logged on^^**

**JuJuBee: hey ladies!**

**MamaBuggaBugga: JULI!!!!**

**JuJuBee: Long time no talk/see**

**Baby_Hurricane: Juli, hey chicha!**

**JuJuBee: Car, ur not spanish **

**DungeonPrincess: join the club**

**MamaBuggaBugga: ha ha**

**DungeonPrincess: Eh, ladies! I gtg! I'll see ya tomorrow Vio! Bye!**

**(All girls): BYES!**

**^^DungeonPrincess has logged out^^  
**

**MamaBuggaBugga: Now its just the 3 Carolina Girls**

**JuJuBee: so it seems**

**Baby_Hurricane: yep yep...**

**JuJuBee: so, u & shane?**

**Baby_Hurricane: b4 she answers; my bro is stupid...**

**JuJuBee: guessing its a no**

**MamaBuggaBugga: u guess correctly**

**JuJuBee: Shane sucks**

**Baby_Hurricane: I no**

**MamaBuggaBugga: I gtg...i'll c u later...bye...luv u guys**

**(All girls): luv u 2! BYE!**

**^^MamaBuggaBugga has logged out^^**

I sat back in my desk chair and closed my laptop. I got up and finished my packing, then decided to go visit my parents and explain what had happened to them. Monday, was the draft and then my suspension began.


	39. Thank You Adam

**Alright! I couldn't help it! I had to put Adam in here! He was supposed to play a big part in the Sequel "You're the One" but since he got injured(and i'm trying to stick to the real stuff as much as possible) he won't be in the sequel much...So, i'm looking for someone to replace his part...Leaning toward Christian or Jericho.**

**I do not own Carmichael Helms..She belongs to Kennedy... I own Violet Rosalie Pierce, she is mine! If you want to use her, go ahead, but ask my permission first...PLEASE!  
**

**Anyways...OMG! After this, there's only ONE MORE CHAPTER! (which i will be posting in a few minutes). So, ENJOY! And, i hope you like this chapter because it IS NOT A FILLER! MAJOR stuff happens in this chappy! So BE HAPPY!!!! **

**Well, i love all of you loyal readers who have reviewed this so far! Obviously, if you usually review it, please do. And if you don't but still read this (alerted it or fav-ed it) REVIEW now! Since it'll be one of your last chances!**

**i love you guys! thanks for the love and support! I'm glad so many people enjoyed this fic!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel!  
**

* * *

The WWE draft. For some Superstars and Divas, it can give them the greatest opportunities of their careers. Others, it ruins their friendships, feuds, and other things. For me, at the moment, it was quite indifferent. I didn't have a match or anything. And no new storylines. I wasn't getting drafted, so I was bored here.

Reason why I had nothing to do; recent injury. And those bitches knew it. Plus, I was going on suspension, not a good thing either. So, I just sat backstage in the Divas locker room. I hadn't talked to Mickie in a while same with Mel so we chatted it up until Mel had to go out because she got drafted to SmackDown. Yay! Something for me to look forward too when I return.

Oh, also. I had a doctors appointment the other day. Doc says I can't return in ring for about 3 to 4 months. I planned on staying home, hanging out with Shannon, and possibly getting a new tattoo. And going along with that, I think I have a boyfriend too.

But seriously, I have no idea. I can't tell if we're together. I don't know if he's still with Jamie, or if he's waiting for me to go over there and talk to him. Carmi looked over at me, nudging my shoulder with hers. She was getting drafted to SmackDown with John, lucky her. I sighed, running a hand through my purple, green, and brown hair.

"Has my stupidass brother talked to you yet?" she asked. I shook my head, "not a word." Carmi rolled her eyes, "god, I swear he's retarded! But dad wouldn't believe me," she muttered making me grin. I shook my head, "I dunno, am I supposed to go over there and set this thing in motion? Or do I wait for him to do that?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "traditionally, you'd wait for him. But because he's Shane Helms, you should probably go over there," she said the last bit flatly. I smirked, "yeah, I thought so," I said before sliding off the crates we had been perched on. The guys were standing in a group across the hall.

Jeff, Matt, Shane, John, Mike, Jimmy, Ron; the whole family, minus the girls of course. Mike elbowed Shane in the side and nodded toward me as I stood outside their circle of brotherhood and waited. Shane met my eyes and grinned at me. I smiled back, this was it. We were really going to get together.

"Hey Violet, can I talk to you?" a voice said. Whoa, that's not Shane. I looked over at...Matt? "Uh...sure," I said. I glanced over at Shane, who had cocked a curious eyebrow. I held up a finger, motioning for him to give me one minute. He nodded with a slight smile as Matt led me away. I sighed mentally. Dammit! Why do we always get interrupted. Our friends have the worse timing in the world!

"Where are you taking me Matt?" I asked, laughing slightly as he looked back at me and rolled his eyes. It was about the 12th time I'd asked that in the past ten minutes. "We can stop here," he said, stopping. I looked around me.

We were in the middle of the ring. The whole arena was empty, no one was out there but us. "Violet," Matt's voice said and I turned to him. My eyes widened when I saw him down on one knee in front of me. My hand flew up to my mouth, _fuck no. _

I stared down at him as he pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. He sighed quietly. "I've had this ring since we were dating. Before I went and saw Tanner, I bought this ring and planned out exactly how I was going to do this. Well, obviously, it didn't happen the initial way I wanted it to," he paused as he opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold diamond engagement ring.

"I know this is completely random. But I knew I had to ask you, just in case. To see if I had a slight chance. So, Violet Rosalie Pierce, would you marry?" he asked. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I was pretty sure i'd be sick in a few short minutes. I just stared down at Matt. I didn't know what to saw.

But seriously, what do you say to your ex who just proposed to you? And especially what do you say when you just realized you still have feelings for said ex? Yeah, hearing him tell me that he had planned on proposing convinced me that he really did love. And hadn't just been dating me to hurt Shane. He really, truly loved me.

Matt's hopeful expression turned worried when I didn't answer in the first few minutes, seconds. "Vio," he said quietly, going to stand. "No," I said shakily holding out a hand to stop him from getting up. I was crying now, "stay there. Just, stay there and tell me you're stupid and blind. Tell me that you haven't slept with Tanner since you cheated on me. Tell me that you never meant any of those horrible things you said ot me and Carmi." I stopped to drag in a ragged breath.

"And tell me, truthfully, that you asked me out and didn't know that Shane had already fallen for me. If you can tell me all of that, I'll marry you," I said looking him dead in the eye. He frowned, closing the box, and slipping it back into his pocket. I shook my head, drying my tears. "If you had just been a good friend, and not made those few damn costly mistakes, we could be getting married," I said, my voice icy.

He flinched slightly, "I still love you Violet." he said, begging me. I shook my head, "you don't get it, do you? I love Shane! But he's probably still with Jamie, and I loved John, but I couldn't be with him because I loved Shane. And before all of that, you cheated on me! How could you expect, after everything that's happened, that I just say 'oh fabulous! I love you too Matt. Of course i'll marry you!'?" I asked angrily.

"You're a sorry excuse for a man," I growled before leaving the ring and heading backstage. I didn't try to hide my tears as I walked blindly though the backstage area. The last place I wanted to go was were the rest of my family were. So I sat down in an seemingly empty hallway on a stack of crates. My shoulders shook with sobs.

I loved Shane, more than Matt. More than anyone else, ever. But, it seems as if he doesn't want it as badly as I thought he did. "Violet?" a voice asked. I didn't look up, I just kept my head in my hands. I nodded, "yeah?" I responded in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" I knew that voice. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Adam, I'm just so confused," I said, tearing up even more. I turned into his chest and started crying even more. He seemed a bit surprised that I was actually beginning to open up to him. "I told Shane I love him, and he acts like he loves me. But he hasn't talked to me since he left the hospital. And Matt just proposed to me—," Adam cut me off there.

"Whoa, Matt just proposed to you?" he asked, surprised. I nodded into his chest, "he did. And I said no, because...well..because of everything!" I cried. "Maybe you should just go for a vacation. You're going on suspension, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded, "i can't wrestle for about 3 months, my ankle," I said. "Just go to Hawaii or something, alone. Get your mind off all of this. And actually think about it without anyone there trying to tell you to think a certain way," he suggested.

"I should just leave," I said. I repeated the idea over and over and over. And each time, it sounded better and better. My tears slowly stopped, "thank you Adam," I whispered. "Anytime, angelcakes," he whispered, squeezing me to his chest.


	40. And There She Went

***Angel sits in front of computer, bawling eyes out* Well *sniffle* this is the end, i'm afraid... It had to end eventually, but it's really sad to draw this part of the series to a close...Wow, i never realized how attached i was to this fic! lol! **

**Well, for the final time(with this fic)...I do not own anyone except Violet Rosalie Pierce.**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all of those loyal readers/reviewers/alert-ers/fav-ers out there! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU!!!! I wouldn't have written this awesome fic if it hadn't have been for you!!! **

**Well, after the drama from the last chap, it is safe to say, this is the last Chappy of Friend or Foe. I hope you've all enjoyed the first part of Violet's tale, and i also hope y'all stay tuned for the second part!!!! Yep, the second part, aka- the SEQUEL! it'll be titled You're the One and I should have the first chap written not this weekend, but the one after that...**

**Don't worry, i'll make sure EVERYONE knows about it when it's up! But keep a look out!!!**

**Thanks again for the love! **

**xoxoxo**

**Angel**

**PS- please do keep this in mind while reading this chap.**

**_Don't e-shoot Angel, YOU LOVE HER!!!!!!_  
**

* * *

_[2 days later. Wednesday Morning. Cameron, North Carolina. Shane's POV]_

"What's going on?" I asked, walking into Violet's house. Not even knocking on the door. It had been wide open anyways. Shannon looked over at me from he'd been standing by the back of her black leather couch.

"I don't know Shane. I have no idea what happened, but something sure as hell did. She's packed and leaving for the airport. She showed up on my doorstep yesterday morning and said two words to me. I'm leaving." he said. My eyebrows furrowed, "why are you leaving? What the hell happened?" I asked frantically.

"I'm not leaving! Those were the two words she said to me. I'm. Leaving." he clarified. As if to cement the fact I looked up at the staircase to see Violet carrying her already packed suitcase. Well, dragging it by it's handle down the last few steps. She froze when she saw me, momentarily before lifting the suitcase up and setting it down on the wooden flooring.

She then proceeded to roll it toward the front door. I shook my head leaning down and quickly grabbing one of the bags handle's holding her back from walking. She stopped and looked back at me, but still wouldn't speak. "Violet, what's going on?" I asked desperately. She looked away, staring at the floor. "Tabby, tell me why you want to leave?" I begged.

She shook her head. "I want to leave, but not only that, I _have _to leave," she said, her green eyes looking up at me. My eyebrow furrowed again as I frowned. "You don't _have _to do anything!" I yelled. Her gaze hardened. "No one will understand why I'm leaving. So I'm not even going to try to explain it." she muttered, yanking her suitcase from my grasp and rolling it out the door, to her car.

I looked back at Shannon and he just shrugged one shoulder, looking forlorn. I ran a hand over my face and through my hair. She appeared in the doorway again. "I'm leaving in a minute, I guess since you're both here, I'll say goodbye," she said, sounding as if she didn't want to. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was leaning against the door frame.

She looked beautiful, her brown hair spilling over her shoulders, her bangs covering one of her eyes slightly. I looked over at Shannon, meeting his eyes. He walked over to Violet and hugged her tightly. "Whatever reason you're doing this for, I'm sure it's a good one. Call me," he whispered to her. She nodded but I could tell from the expression on her face that she wouldn't be calling him.

She wouldn't be talking to any of us. That's why she didn't want us here. That's why she didn't want to have goodbyes, they would make what she's doing that much harder. But what pushed her so far as to want to leave Cameron. It had to be one of the guys in the group. But who?

She stared at me as I thought. Then she turned and walked out of the house, not even saying goodbye to me. Shannon glared at me but I ran out the door after her. "Violet!" I yelled, her back stiffened, knowing it was me. "Where's Jamie?" she asked coldly as I caught up to her. She had stopped walking in the middle of her driveway.

"Jamie is nothing. You should know that." I told her certainly. Violet shrugged, "that's why you got back with her," she mumbled. "When you were with John," I said defensively. "And I told you why I was with John. I was trying to get my mind off you buy using him!" she yelled, turning to face me. Her green eyes were shining with tears and god I hoped she didn't start crying.

I hated it when she cried. Sure the clear glistening tears made her look beautiful. But she always was beautiful to me, no matter what she looked like. She was still always Violet. The girl I've known since she was five years old. The one Jeff and Matt used to pick on. The one I fell in love with during high school. The one I asked to prom.

"Why?' I asked again. Her eyes narrowed, "I told you, I couldn't love John," she growled. "Not John. Why are you leaving. We've already lost so much time together, why do you want to lose more?" I asked. She looked away, her arms hugging herself. And that stance, that expression. It was her _guilty _expression. What did she do?

"I just...can't stay here anymore. Not right now. I need a break, a vacation. I'm out on injury and suspension anyways! There's no point in me just sitting at home not doing anything," she said, trying to cover up the real reason. "What happened, who did it?" I asked. She froze, still not meeting my eyes. "Just let me go Shane." she whispered before turning and walking to her car.

I followed her around the car to the drivers side. But before she could open the door I spun her around and trapped her against the car. My hands flat on the cars window's on either side of her. My face close to hers. She was still holding back tears. And I would do anything to make them go away, to convince her to stay here. To say yes.

I kissed her, one arm wrapping around her waist, the other in her hair. At first she didn't respond but soon she gave in and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Don't go," I whispered between kissing. I trailed my kisses along her jaw till I was by her ear. "Don't leave," I begged. She whimpered softly, now crying.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, crying into my chest. "I just have to get away. I'm so confused Shane. I love you, but....so many things have happened. I just need to get away from it all. There's to much drama in my life. Maybe if I just take myself out of it and disappear for a month, it'll all go back to normal. I promise I'll come back," she sobbed.

I rubbed her back soothingly. I thought over what this could mean for us, or the chances of us. Well, 1. I could wait for her to come back and when she did, we could actually become an item. 2. she doesn't come back and I never see her again. Or 3. she comes back and realizes she doesn't love me anymore.

But she did have a point. There had been an overabundance of drama in her life, and mine. And she probably was stressed and overwhelmed by it. She did need this break, and going alone was probably for the best. Though I wouldn't have minded going with her. But I knew she didn't want me to, or anyone else to either.

I sighed, pressing my cheek into her soft hair. "I'll wait for you, as long as it takes. You do need a break from all of this. I lifted one hand to caress her cheek. I lifted her chin so she was looking up at me. "I love you," I told her, kissing her softly. I pulled away and met her green eyes. "I—I love you too Shane," she whispered, nodding slightly.

I smiled, just barely a hint of one. But I did. With one arm still around her waist, I pulled her away form the car and opened the driver's side door. She looked up at me, kissing me again quickly before getting inside. She started the car, still looking at me, then closed the door. I smiled down at her and tapped on her window.

She rolled it down and I leaned into the open window. Kissing her. "I better be the first person you call when need a ride home from the airport." I told her. She nodded, then I leaned away from the car, and she drove off.

And there she went. The love of my life.

_**The End**_


End file.
